


Za zrcadlem od pixychelle

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lusty Month of May, M/M, PWP
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Překlad anglické povídky „Through the Looking Glass“ od pixychelleVe víru poslední bitvy s Voldemortem odsoudí Lupina a Snapea zásah změtí kouzel k cestě, na kterou by se bála vydat i autorka, které rozum ještě slouží.Povídka je složená z promyšleného sledu pornografických scén s romantickým přesahem, takže se dočkáte všelijakých sexuálních praktik a výstřelků a prznění velkých děl světové literatury.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Část první

**Author's Note:**

> Anglický originál povídky byl zveřejněn v lj komunitě pervy_werewolf (konkrétně v květnu 2006 v rámci " The Third Annual Lusty Month of May Marathon"), která už neexistuje. Originál mám uložený, kdyby o něj někdo stál.

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Legolas/Gimli) [J. R. R. Tolkien: Pán prstenů]  
Prostředek ukájení: onanování (v Třpytivých jeskyních Aglarondu)_

Když nadešla poslední bitva druhé války s Voldemortem, dějištěm nebyly Bradavice. Ani ulice Prasinek. Ani práh ministerstva, rozvaliny Godrikova dolu nebo nějaký přízračně mlhavý hřbitov, což by všechno byly _rozumné_ lokace.

Dějištěm byl malý zchátralý domek v malém chátrajícím městě ve zchátralé uličce jménem Tkalcovská.

Nebylo tam místo pro kdovíjak rozsáhlou bitvu, a tak se žádná taková také nekonala. Omezila se na hrst Smrtijedů, hrst členů Fénixova řádu a, samozřejmě, na Harryho Pottera a Voldemorta.

Boj byl v tom stísněném prostoru rychlý a zuřivý a na uhýbání kouzlům, která člověk nemohl odrazit hůlkou, bylo málo místa. Veškerý chaos se soustředil kolem dvou klíčových hráčů, ale jich se nedotkl. Tedy až do té chvíle, kdy Severus Snape využil znalosti svého domova a vyskočil ze dveří skrytých za policemi knih. Tento překvapivý vpád mu dal dost času, aby na Voldemorta seslal _Sectumsempra_ a ještě jedno kouzlo, které mu bezprostředně přišlo na mysl, totiž _Levicorpus_. Mohl jen doufat, že tím taky dal dost času Potterovi, aby se s Pánem zla vypořádal, protože v okamžiku, kdy vstoupil, se všechny hůlky v místnosti obrátily proti němu.

Pár kouzel, která mířila jeho směrem, byla seslána cíleně na něj, zrádce obou bojujících stran, ale většina byla nedokončená kouzla ze soubojů, které se odehrávaly už před jeho vstupem. S jasnozřivostí muže, který ví, že ho od smrti dělí jen pár vteřin, se Severus v duchu probral kouzly a zaklínadly, která dokázal pochytit. Spolu s kletbami a uřknutími, jež jsou příznačná pro každý souboj, rozeznal cosi, v čem figurovalo _scriptus_ , potom _irritus_ a _corrigo_ , což nevěstilo nic dobrého, a _adamos_. Merlinví, kdo s tímhle kouzlem co zamýšlel.

V tom se před něj vrhla postava, kterou Severus poznal jen podle stříbrem prokvetlých vlasů, jež se mu mihly před očima, jak je síla kouzel oba srazila dozadu. Severus cítil, že zády bolestivě prudce narazil do knihovny, a pak se propadal dál.

Nakonec přistál na zadku a pod sebou zřetelně ucítil špičaté skály. Jelikož měl doma spoustu podivných věcí, ale žádná nebyla skalnatá, opatrně se kolem sebe rozhlédl.

Obklopoval ho kámen a plochami tenkého mramoru prosvítalo tlumené světlo. V něm se třpytily drahokamy, rubíny, smaragdy a safíry a mnoho dalších a barvily světlo duhovými odstíny. Barvy ale nemohly zakrýt čistotu zlatých, stříbrných a měděných žil, které se táhly kamennými stěnami.

Severus se pokusil potřást hlavou, aby si ji vyčistil, a zarazil se, když ucítil, že se mu vlasy zachytily o něco na zádech. Váhavě si sáhl na hlavu a potvrdil si, že něco není v pořádku. Jeho vlasy byly delší, než by měly být, a hedvábné na dotek. Ještě že zůstaly černé; změnit se ke všemu v přihřátého blonďáka by asi neunesl.

Naproti němu supěl malý svalnatý člověk, jako by taky právě spadl na zadek, a pak se kolem sebe s očima dokořán rozhlížel. Ne, žádný člověk. Trpaslík.

Poznával tohle místo, tuhle společnost, tohle tělo. Nic z toho naštěstí ve skutečnosti neexistovalo.

Trpaslík – Gimli, bylo-li Severusovu rostoucí podezření správné, se kolem sebe rozhlédl a pak si od hlavy k patě prohlédl Severuse. Viditelně zaváhal a potom se zeptal: „Severusi?“

Když Severus přikývl, pokračoval: „Kde to jsme?“

Cizí pocit spříznění, který Severus rozeznal ne jako svůj, ale jako prožitek toho ladného stvoření, jehož tělo právě obýval, ho přiměl k úsměvu. „V Třpytivých jeskyních,“ odpověděl zasněně.

Byli obklopeni krásou a jasem a krása a jas se od nich odrážely. Jeho druh ho sem zavedl, aby se s ním o tento neocenitelný poklad podělil. Pro trpaslíka nebylo většího vyjádření lásky.

Připadalo mu úplně přirozené rozvázat si tkanice kalhot a osvobodit svůj penis. Plivl si do dlaně, napůl překvapený, že jsou to jen sliny, a ne tekuté diamanty nebo podobný nesmysl. Zadíval se Gimlimu do očí a začal se honit.

Gimli si olízl rty. „Počkej. Nemusíš to dělat sám.“

S jeho dlouhými elegantními prsty se propletly krátké. Kombinace různě otlačené kůže, jednou z lukostřelby, jednou z ohánění se sekyrou, v něm vyvolávala báječnější pocity, než se slušelo. Gimli – Lupin, připomněl si Severus ostře – zrychloval v souznění s jeho vlastními pohyby. Severus konečně zavřel oči ve vyvrcholení a opřel se zády o chladnou stěnu za sebou – a zase dopadl na zadek. Tentokrát bylo přistání mnohem měkčí a v nose ho zašimrala vůně vřesu.

Otevřel oči a podíval se dolů. „Tak tohle tedy _ne_ ,“ zavrčel.


	2. Část druhá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Heathcliff/Cathy) [Emily Brontë: Vichrné návrší]  
Prostředek ukájení: změna pohlaví, soulož mezi prsa a sex v přírodě_

Melodický ženský hlas mu ani nedovolil zavrčet pořádně. Severus vstal a oprášil si nabíranou sukni. Podíval se dolů na Lupina – Heathcliffa – a viděl, že si očividně zálibně prohlíží hluboký výstřih živůtku, který stál za Severusovým prvotním výbuchem. Nebo si možná prohlížel to, co je _v tom_ živůtku. Severus se otřásl, ovládl se, aby nepřekřížil ruce, a místo toho se spokojil se zavrčením.

„Tohle je dočista trapné. Jestli je nějaká postava, která mi byla souzena, tak je to Heathcliff. Tak jaktože jsem to _já_ , kdo je navlečený do těhlech zpropadených šatů?“

Heathcliff – Lupin – Severus se rozhodl, že to všechno může jít k čertu a bude o něm prostě uvažovat jako o Lupinovi, ať už bude v jakékoliv podobě, protože v tuhle chvíli se ani nedalo říct, kolik jich může být. _Lupin_ padl na záda a rozesmál se hlubokým bouřlivým smíchem. Severus zadoufal, že se skutálí z kopce a zlomí si vaz.

„Žádný strach, Severusi. Na Cathy v sobě máš ukňourané princezničky dost.“

„Já – ty –!“ Severus se tak tak udržel, aby si nedupl. On _nebyl_ ukňouraný, zatraceně.

Lupin se konečně posadil, utřel si oči od slz a utišil poslední škytavé zachvění. „Jasně. Tak ať to máme za sebou.“ Poklekl na jedno koleno. „Cathy, vezmeš si mě za muže a nikdy nepomyslíš na sňatek s nikým jiným?“

Severus otevřel ústa, napůl zdrcující touhou vykřičet do nebe ano, napůl tou otázkou šokovaný. „Co si _sakra_ myslíš, že děláš?“

Remus se zatvářil melancholicky. Místo aby rovnou odpověděl, zeptal se: „Copak sis nikdy nepřál ocitnout se v příbězích, které čteš? Nesnil jsi nikdy, jak by ses pustil do báječných dobrodružství, jak bys do některých postav vtloukl trochu rozumu, jak bys se svojí znalostí příběhu zařídil, aby to skončilo líp, než v podání autora?“

„To ano,“ přiznal Severus nerad.

„Mám takovou teorii. Nejsem si jistý, jak se to stalo, ale to kouzlo nás neodhodilo jen do tvé knihovny, ale přímo do tvých _knih_. Taky si nejsem jistý, jak se odtud dostaneme, ale přecházet z jednoho příběhu do druhého je aspoň nějaký pohyb.“

„Ano, ale –“

Lupin ho mávnutím ruky přerušil. Severus se durdil, ale byl zticha. „Z _Pána prstenů_ jsme se dostali tím, že jsme dvěma postavám dali, co v knihách mít nemohly. Nevím, co cítil Legolas, ale Gimli chtěl – moc _chtěl_. Takže si myslím, že abychom se dostali ven, budeme muset provést věci, které ti spisovatelé nikdy nenapsali. Svým způsobem musíme pokaždé něco napravit.“

„ _Kazíme skvělou literaturu_ , to děláme! Nechat Legolase a Gimliho trochu si zaonanovat po padesáti letech práchnivění v celibátu na stránkách knihy je jedna věc, dát Heathcliffovi a Cathy šťastný konec je něco úplně jiného! To není žádné napravování.“

„Určitě jsou lidé, kteří si myslí, že ano. Například tyhle verze Cathy a Heathcliffa.“

„Tak toho já se účastnit nebudu.“ Severus sebou plácl do trávy a hotovil se k trucování monumentálních rozměrů.

„Fajn, jestli radši strávíš zbytek svého života s ňadry, to je tvoje věc.“

Severus se vymrštil, jako by si sedl na mraveniště. „Ach Heathcliffe, samozřejmě, že si tě vezmu!“

Vítr na vřesovištích úpěl. V dálce zacvrlikal pták. Oni se ale nikam nehnuli.

„Tak _tohle_ tedy bylo _k ničemu_ ,“ zabrblal Severus.

Lupin pokrčil rameny a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „No, ty šaty se k tomuhle místu a k tomuhle období tak úplně nehodí. Připadá mi, že ti odhalují docela dost poprsí, a myslím, že korzety ho tehdy neměly až tak moc zvedat,“ přemítal.

Severus poslechl svoje počáteční instinkty a překřížil přes řečené poprsí ruce. „Měl by ses starat spíš, jak se odtud dostaneme, a ne o moje _oblečení_ , Lupine. A co jsi mým poprsím vůbec tak posedlý? Chybí ti to, co má ta tvoje přítelkyně?“ ušklíbl se.

Lupinova tvář ztuhla. „Jestli myslíš Tonksovou, tak to jsi se doslechl staré klepy.“ Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, uklidnil se, a pak se mlsně usmál. „Zato _tvoje_ prsa...“

Severuse ta informace tak překvapila, a navíc potěšila způsobem, který netoužil zkoumat, že hned neprotestoval, když Lupin vstal, odstrčil z cesty jeho ruce a vklouzl mu prsty pod satén na hrudi.

„Já mám prsa samozřejmě obecně rád,“ pokračoval Lupin konverzačním tónem, který byl v rozporu s tím, jak palci hladil Severusovy bradavky. „Stejně jako mám obecně rád penisy, což přijde docela vhod, jestli je moje teorie správná. Heterosexuální páry mají z nějakého důvodu na šťastné literární konce větší štěstí.“

Lupin mu shrnul rukávy ještě níž a vymanévroval jeho prsa ven z šatů. Severus si matně uvědomoval, že už měl dávno začít protestovat, ale teď mu Lupinova ústa na bradavkách příliš rozptylovala pozornost. Olízl jednu, pak druhou, pak zacucal a jazykem lízal tvrdnoucí kůži. Severus cítil, jak se mu mezi nohama dělá vlhko a horko. Když Lupin s tichým zasrkáním jednu bradavku pustil, Severus už nemohl zadržet zasténání.

„Ale to jen obecně.“ Heathcliff ještě nikdy nezněl tak klidně; to knihu prznilo stejně jako ta žádost o ruku. „ _Tohle_ poprsí je zvlášť zajímavé, poněvadž patří k tobě. A poněvadž k tobě nepatří žádný penis. Je to dočista – fascinující, opravdu.“

Lupin Severusovy prsy potěžkal a jemně je prohnětl. „Všechno tohle prožíváš poprvé, zjišťuješ, co se stane, když udělám tohle –“ foukl na jeho levou bradavku a ze Severuse se vydral sten, „nebo tohle.“ Zachytil bradavku mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, až se do Severusovy druhé sady nových částí těla rozlétl jiskřivý pocit. Severus lehce zavlnil boky, když ucítil, jak Lupin po bradavce naposledy přejel prstem. „Ano, tohle je ten nejzajímavější pár prsů, jaký jsem kdy měl to potěšení spatřit. Myslím, že bych je chtěl šoustat.“

Severus svoje následující slova kladl za vinu Cathy, byť ta by se měla nad takovým odvážným návrhem zhrozit. Cele jí je kladl za vinu. „Tak to udělej.“

Lupinovy oči zazářily, až Severuse napadlo _vlk, vlkodlak_ , i když jejich přestrojení bylo docela lidské. Zalapal po dechu, když mu Lupin strhl, a to doslova, šaty až do pasu. Jeho horečný pokus rozvázat korzet skončil přetrženou tkanicí. Lupin bez zastavování stáhl korzet dost nízko, aby měl víc prostoru, a téměř tímtéž pohybem si stáhl kalhoty.

Severus si spěšně lehl na zem, neboť nebylo jisté, že kdyby se tahle nová Lupinova tvář chopila iniciativy, nenechala by po sobě modřiny. Do holých zad ho píchala tráva a doufal, že se z těchhle těl dostanou dřív, než ho začne svědit.

Lupin se mu posadil obkročmo na hruď a posmutněle potřásl hlavou. „Zase sliny.“ Párkrát si plivl do dlaně a přejel si po penisu. Přimáčkl Severusovy prsy k sobě a přirazil mezi ně.

Severus zvrátil hlavu, když ucítil, jak se tvrdé dotýká měkkého. Oddával se hlazení jemné chlupaté kůže Lupinova šourku na své hrudní kosti. Lupin vedle svého přirážení nepřestával prsa masírovat. Palci kroužil kolem areol a s každým přírazem přejel po bradavkách. Jak zrychloval, jeho dotek zhrubl, ale Severuse ta trocha bolesti vzrušovala tím víc a žádal ještě, ještě a rychleji.

Přivřenými víčky se díval, jak Lupinovi v obličeji rozkvétá rozkoš. Napadlo ho, kolik z té reakce patří Heathcliffovi a kolik by bylo poznat v Lupinově vlastním obličeji.

Teď už by, kdyby byl muž, toužil o něco se třít. Ukázalo se, že když se v tomhle těle _takhle_ zakolébá a _takhle_ stáhne, může si svoje tření udělat sám a bylo báječné, nádherné...

Na prsou a klíční kosti ucítil první teplý výron a potom daleko víc zneklidňující zatahání za pupíkem.


	3. Část třetí

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Nebelvír/Zmijozel) [životopis Salazara Zmijozela]  
Prostředek ukájení: nitrozpyt_

Ocitnout se z ničeho nic v neznámém těle, když měl hlavu pořád ještě ve víru vášně, ho vyvádělo z míry, ale teď měl aspoň všechny části těla na svých místech a žádné nepřebývaly.

Zběžně se rozhlédl po dobře zařízené místnosti. Tedy dobře zařízené na rok tisíc po Kristu. Aspoň tu byla lavice, na které se dalo sedět, lavice, a ne nějaká pichlavá zem, a plápolající oheň.

„Takže teď _Dějiny Bradavické školy_?“ otázal se hlas za jeho zády.

„To nejsou _Dějiny Bradavic_. Podle mě policí postupujeme popořadě, a _Dějiny_ jsou ještě trochu dál. Tohle by měl být životopis Salazara Zmijozela. V téhle polici mám naštěstí oddechovou četbu, jinak bychom čelili vpravdě nepěkným situacím.“

Sáhl na medailon, který mu visel na prsou. Pár století a bude z něj další oběť úkladů Pána zla. Vzdychl. „Báječné. Kazíme nejen literaturu, ale teď už i historii. Aspoň že tentokrát máme _správné_ podoby.“

Otočil se, jen aby se ocitl tváří v tvář ostří meče.

„Ano, správné. Ba přímo dokonalé. Dvojice, která v téhle fázi zdá se inklinuje stejně k nenávisti jako k lásce, jelikož Nebelvír nijak neprotestuje. Mám otázky a chci odpovědi, Snape.“

Severus o krok couvl, ale Lupin postoupil kupředu. Čtyři další kroky a Severus stál zády u zdi. Zalétl očima ke dveřím, ale Lupin by se za ním určitě pustil, kdyby se mu podařilo vyklouznout. A aby se odtud dostal, tak stejně sakra potřebuje Lupinovu pomoc. „Jaké otázky?“

„Brumbál. Na konci jsi možná bojoval pro nás a to u mě mohlo spustit nějaký šílený pud chránit tě, ale to nic nemění na tom, že jsi _zavraždil_ našeho vůdce. A já chci doprdele vědět proč!“ Lupin se tvářil napůl šíleně. Ne, víc než napůl. Přinejmenším ze tří čtvrtin.

„Nezavraždil jsem ho.“

Lupin mu přitiskl čepel na krk, ještě ne tak silně, aby prořízl kůži, ale když Severus polkl, cítil hranu ostří. Netušil, co by se stalo tomu druhému, kdyby tu jeden z nich zemřel, ale ať to bylo cokoliv, ten pitomý vlkodlak si to zasloužil. Jenže moc nedoufal, že by ho smrt tady nezabila taky v reálném světě, a na to, aby zemřel takhle, bojoval příliš tvrdě. Nebyl čas plýtvat slovy, kterým by bylo snadné nevěřit.

„Lupine. Lupine, _podívej se_ na mě.“ Otevřel doširoka oči, a když se do nich Lupin podíval, obrátil svůj nitrozpyt proti sobě. Probíral se svými vzpomínkami a některé vytahoval na povrch.

_Jak si před Brumbálem vylil duši, když zjistil, že to je Lily, Lilyin syn, po kom Pán zla jde._

„Severusi, jestli jsi připravený...“ Jak jeho svět zemřel a znovu se narodil ohavně pokroucený.

Okvětní plátky černé růže před povlávajícím závojem. Úcta k padlému, jedno jak nenáviděnému. Modlitba, aby ho nenásledoval.

Zrovna tak zčernalá ruka.

Narcisa Malfoyová. Červíček, krysa víc než v jednom smyslu. Neporušitelný slib.

Odhalení skrýše dalšího viteálu.

„Ten chlapec je na scestí, ale jeho duše je stále nedotčená. Není vrah. A Severusi, k tvému břemenu to nepřidá; z tvých rukou to nebude vražda. Když o to požádám, bude to požehnání.“

„Severusi... prosím.“

Avada Kedavra

_Poslední pramen stříbrných vlasů ztrácející se z dohledu. Šílené hnutí vrhnout se z věže za ním a k čertu s vítězstvím ve válce._

Každou vzpomínku vroubily provinilost a bolest, a nakonec se přes něj přenesla poslední vlna viny, kterou ozvěnou znásobil a poslal mu zpátky Lupin. Vzpomínky se rozmazávaly; Severus si s hanbou uvědomil, že se rozmazávají kvůli slzám, které mu stojí v očích. Uslyšel zazvonění kovu o kámen, ale znělo jako z velké dálky.

„Je mi to líto. Požádal mě o to, udělal jsem, co chtěl, a přesto je mi to tolik líto. Mýlil se, že to nepřidá k mému břemenu, a je mi líto, že nejsem tak silný, jak si myslel. Neměl jsem pravdu o kouzelnících z mudlovských rodin; byl jsem slepý. Nikdy jsem vás neměl opouštět. Je mi to líto a miluju tě a je mi to líto. Je mi to tak strašně líto!“ Severus si nebyl jistý, kde končí on a kde přebírá vládu Zmijozel; oba blekotali jeden přes druhého a vlastně na tom, kdo je kdo, ani moc nezáleželo, dokud tu byl někdo, kdo věděl, že litují svých chyb, dokud je i po tom mohl někdo přijmout.

Téměř si neuvědomoval, že ho Lupin svírá v náručí, téměř si neuvědomoval, že ho ukládá na dřevěnou lavici. „Šš, šš, to nic Severusi. Sebeovládání určitě ztrácí Zmijozel, ne ty. Šš, já nás odtud dostanu. Budeš v pořádku.“

Severus nedokázal přestat plakat. Napůl se schoulil stranou, teď když už mu v pohybu nebránil meč. Nebylo mu dobře a Zmijozel si nemyslel, že ještě někdy něco bude v pořádku.

„Severusi, podívej se na mě.“ Ovládl slzy natolik, aby se Lupinovi mohl zadívat do očí a ucítil známý pocit vplouvání do cizí mysli. Severus si dal tu práci a upamatoval se, že i Lupin byl jako špeh trochu zběhlý v nitrozpytu. Dost na to, aby se naučil určitou míru nitrobrany, ale k oboustranně žádanému nitrozpytu stačilo tak málo úsilí, že měl Severus podezření, že by ho příležitostně zvládli i mudlové.

V hlavě se mu přehrávaly scény. _Jak se směje Šedohřbetovu obhroublému vtipu. Jak couvá o vlásek před tím, než by vytrhl hrdlo jinému vlkodlakovi v boji o moc, jak mu v žilách zpívá adrenalin. Jak se v bledém světle úplňku žene za pachem krve._ A další, tak rychlé, že po nich zbyl jen ozvuk emocí. Všechny přehlušoval pocit viny a bolest a únava z páchání špatností ve jménu Světla. Byla to jiná provinilost, než obyčejně trápila jeho; byla truchlivější, ne tak zlobná. Lupinova provinilost.

Když Lupinovi připadalo, že Severus chápe, vír vzpomínek se ustálil na jediné. S Legolasovými rysy si hrálo duhové světlo Třpytivých jeskyní. Severus byl jako elf docela pohledný; škoda, že mu to nevydrží do skutečného světa. Naplnil ho příval touhy a lásky hlubší než erós, Gimliho strana citů, které vedly k jeho a Lupinovu prvnímu náhodnému a bezmyšlenkovitému sexu.

Zvonivý zvuk vody ho přiváděl do vytržení skoro tolik jako pohled na to, jak si Legolas rozvazuje kalhoty, a ucítil, jak tvrdne. Olízl si rty spolu s Gimlim.

„To je ono, Severusi. Uděláme to a dostaneme se odtud, ano?“ Lupin mu spolu s tou slovní pobídkou přejel prstem po rozkroku.

Bylo to zvláštní, sledovat pohlavní styk, který znal tak intimně, ale _sebe_ v něm neviděl, a tak váhavě nabídl noc, již strávil s Regulusem Blackem to léto, kdy Regulus dokončil školu. Lupin tiše zavrčel a odvrhl tu vzpomínku s šokující divokostí. Ovšem. Kdo by se chtěl dívat, jak má Severus Snape v celé té umaštěné, odpudivé nádheře svého vlastního těla sex? Ani neskutečně krásný Regulus zjevně nebyl dostatečným lákadlem, když k obrazu patřila i ta trocha Severuse, která byla z jeho pohledu vidět. Severus okamžitě zavřel zdi kolem svých nejniternějších vzpomínek. Na něm nebylo nic světlého; to nepotřeboval opakovat dvakrát, aby to pochopil.

Lupin je vrátil zpátky do Třpytivých jeskyní a záblesk Severusova hněvu a ponížení se rozpustil v prudké _lásce přátelství překrásné lásce_ , které k němu cítil Gimli, a v úžasu nad tím, co je obklopovalo. Jeho vzrušení znovu zahořelo a duševním utrpením se prosmýkla naděje.

Upnul se k té vzpomínce, a že má svlečené šaty, poznal jenom z chladného vzduchu a teplého ohně, které čím dál jasněji cítil na těle. Lupinovy prsty se vydaly na cestu od prohlubně jeho hrdla, chvíli se zdržely na břiše a konečně doputovaly k jeho penisu. Lupin si dal záležet, aby se mu úplně postavil a každých pár tahů mu palcem přejel přes žalud. Jakmile byl s výsledkem své práce spokojený, pustil ho a zvedl mu nohy.

„Už nikdy nebudu hůlku považovat za samozřejmost,“ zamumlal, než s ní seslal lubrikační kouzlo. Vklouzl do Severuse prstem a zvolna ho dráždil, dokud jeho tělo neodpovědělo a uvolnilo se. Severus byl při tom všem takřka k ničemu, neb křehký mír, který navodila vzpomínka na Třpytivé jeskyně, nedokázal zaplašit hluboké, třaslavé vzlyky. Co chvíli zamumlal „je mi to líto,“ jako by nějaká jeho část nedokázala přijmout, že mu Lupin uvěřil.

Lupin nepřerušoval proud uklidňujících slov, zatímco Severuse připravoval. „Nic se neděje. Dostanu nás odtud, bude to dobré, uvidíš. Pak se na mě budeš zase moct utrhovat, a všechno se napraví.“

Když Lupin nahradil prsty penisem, změnil i metodu rozptylování pozornosti. Severus se prudce nadechl, když kolem svého penisu ucítil vlhké sevření, a Lupin ho jednou rukou chytil za rameno a druhou ho jemně škrábal v chlupech na prsou.

Konečně se Severus vzchopil, aby taky začal něco dělat a vrtěl sebou, dokud Lupin skoro s každým přírazem nezasáhl jeho prostatu. Poslal ten pocit plnosti a explozi rozkoše Lupinovi spolu s bezeslovnou žádostí o ostřejší šukání. Potěšilo ho, když Lupin zasténal, obličej mu zkřivila vášeň a přirážel prudčeji a hlouběji než předtím.

I o tenhle prožitek se podělil a na oplátku ucítil, jaké to je být zabořený ve vlastním těsném těle. Hnětl Lupinův zadek, jak dál řídil úhel přirážení, a cítil ruce i na svém. Z jeho mantry „je mi to líto, je mi to líto“ se stalo mechanické odříkávání do rytmu s Lupinovými pohyby. Z koutků očí mu stále ještě tekly slzy, ale sotva je vnímal, protože se mísily s potem.

Šukal a nechal se šukat a ani jeden to takhle nemohl vydržet dlouho. Severus se vzepjal a udělal se bez jediného doteku, a než se mu bezděčně zavřely oči, poslal první vlnu svého vyvrcholení skrz jejich mentální spojení. Lupin ještě jednou přirazil a boky mu křečovitě zaškubaly.

Když se Lupin vytahoval, Severus naposled zašeptal: „Je mi to líto.“

Lupin chvíli odpočíval na jeho prsou a pak se podepřel na rukou. Odhrnul mu z tváře pramen mokrých vlasů a přitiskl mu rty na čelo. „Odpouštím ti,“ řekl.


	4. Část čtvrtá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (mrkev/lilek) [kuchařka]  
Prostředek ukájení: sitofilie, více méně_

Navzdory změti emocí, kterou právě nechal za sebou, a navzdory zahanbení, o němž věděl, že by měl cítit za svůj politováníhodný výstup, si Severus připadal klidný a chladný. Ba dokonce ledově chladný. Konečně, jen málo co je tak pokojné jako lilek.

Otočila se k němu mrkev. „Radši snad ani nechci vědět, o čem je tahle.“

Nitrozpytné spojení z minulé knihy se očividně nějakým způsobem přeneslo do téhle. To byla zneklidňující představa, ale alternativa byla, že zelenina je od přírody telepatická, a Severus si velmi dobře uměl vybrat ze dvou zel to menší.

Skrz spojení ucítil Lupinovu veselost. Obrnil se před nevyhnutelným výsměchem za to, jak se choval ve Zmijozelově těle, bez ohledu na to, kolik z toho mohl připsat právě Zmijozelovi. „To je jedna moje kuchařka,“ řekl stručně.

„Ty máš kuchařku mezi oddechovou četbou? Počkat, říkal jsi, že na téhle polici jsou _Dějiny bradavické školy_. Už mlčím.“

Severusovi se ulevilo. Lupin odjakživa působil jako tolerantní člověk, i když nesnesitelně nevzrušený. Možná že se odtud přece jen dostane s důstojností nedotčenou.

Představil si ostatní knížky na téhle polici a otřásl se, nakolik se lilek může otřást. Rozhodnutý překročit ty mosty, až na ně přijde, odpověděl: „Náhodou mám rád vaření, Lupine. A historii.“

„No, přinejmenším té historii rozumím. Takže, nechceš mi prozradit, proč jsme skončili jako zelenina? Protože já bych tě tipoval spíš na teplou jahůdku.“

Severus se snažil seč byl na něj zamračit bez očí, a pak se rozhlédl po kuchyňské desce. Olivový olej, cibule, kapary, olivy, řapíkatý celer... s odporem ucukl. „Aha, v tom to je. Tenhle recept na caponatu si říká o celer.“

„A?“

„Já celer nesnáším. Ale mám docela rád mrkev.“

Měl zřetelný dojem, že na něj Lupin svůdně mrká. „Říkáš, že mě máš rád?“

„Řekl jsem, že mám rád mrkev. Ty mrkev nejsi. Obvykle.“

„Takže mě _máš_ rád! Neobvykle.“

Severus by byl skřípal zuby, kdyby nějaké měl. „Lupine, prostě zmlkni a vezmi sem nůž.“

Lupin se poslušně odkulil a dostrkal nůž k prkýnku na krájení. Zastavil se a zamyslel. „Hm, když ho opřeme tadyhle o okraj, tak bychom mohli mít dost velkou páku, abychom se vzájemně rozkrájeli, ale jak budeme vařit?“

„Je to kouzelná kuchařka. Předpokládejme, že kuchyň je taky kouzelná.“

„Tak jo.“ Zase se zarazil. Hříšně se zaleskl. Severus věděl, že hříšně, protože mrkve se zpravidla nelesknou.

„Určitě jsi... připravený na tenhle veliký ostrý nůž?“

„Á, ehm.“ Severus měl se sexem dost zkušeností, aby věděl, že hříšné záblesky jsou většinou předehra k zajímavým zážitkům. „Ne?“

Lupin převrhl láhev olivového oleje a nechal ho téct po prkýnku. „Tak to by nešlo.“ Sklouzl se olejem a pak se rozvalil. „Pojď sem.“

Severus se k němu dokutálel a zčásti se přitom obalil v oleji. Velké kusy lilku ale dál zůstávaly suché.

Lupin se podél něj sklouzl dolů, takže se špičkou dotýkal jeho dolního konce. Severus se zachvěl. Jeho spodní konec se zakolébal vzhůru v touze po dalším doteku, ale Lupin se nezdržel. Krátkými pohyby se otíral směrem vzhůru. Jeho přírazy byl čím dál hladší, jak se tekutina z jeho špičky roztírala po Severusovi, ale jeho dotek zůstával škádlivý. Nijak neulevoval té tepající touze, která se rozlévala Severusovými kapilárami.

Otočil se a lapil Lupina pod svojí vybouleninou. Kroužil jejich spodními konci a vychutnával si, jak po sobě kluzce kloužou. Podíval se, jak je naběhlý a fialový a jak se Lupinova špička chvěje a ohýbá o jeho. Zasténal a jeho pohyby pozbyly pravidelnost.

Severus měl pocit, že se rozstříkne předčasně, jestli brzo nepřistoupí k dalšímu kroku. „Jsem připravený, bože, jak jsem připravený. Honem, vraž to do mě, Lupine!“

Lupin se zpod něj vykutálel k noži. Opřel střenku o Severusovu lesknoucí se slupku. Která se, jak si Severus omámeně všiml, neleskla hříšně, protože lilky obalené v oleji se lesknout mají. Lupin zatlačil a čepel se Severusovi neúprosně zařízla do boku. Nikdy se do něj nemohla vejít, ale Lupin tlačil dál; Severusovi připadalo, že ho musí roztrhnout vejpůl.

Počkat. O to přece šlo.

Po prvním zakrojení se Severus kousek po kousku uvolňoval a šlo jim to snáz. Začal si ten klouzavý pohyb užívat, dovnitř a ven a zase dovnitř. Lupin ho neúnavně bodal a Severus se mu pokaždé vzepjal vstříc. Už už se rozpadal, a Lupin přestal...

„Teď jsem na řadě já.“

Severus chtěl protestovat, ale tak to bylo jen spravedlivé. Navíc ho tahle zeleninová záležitost začínala znepokojovat a museli pohnout s receptem. Stáhl svoje chvějící se kousky k sobě, aby mohl zhoupnout nůž. Měl pocit, že se každou chvíli rozpadne a nemyslel si, že mu zůstalo dost síly, aby se do toho mohl pořádně opřít, ale Lupinovi se to zjevně zamlouvalo.

„Ach! Ach, ano! Pořádně mě naklepej, zlato!“

„Lupine, jsme zelenina, ne plátky masa.“

„Detaily, detaily. Koho to zajímá? Víc! Rychleji!“

Severus dělal, co mohl, aby mu vyhověl. Lupin byl za chvíli na kousky rovnou do úst. Dost nepravidelné kousky, které neodpovídaly Severusovým pedantským standardům, ale zrovna teď to byly ty nejlákavější kousky, jaké kdy viděl. Kdyby měl plíce, zrychleně by oddechoval.

Setřásl zhruba z míst, kde by měl mít čelo, kapky šťávy. „Tak. Teď se musím celý obalit v oleji a patnáct minut se péct.“

„To se myslím dá zařídit. Oleje tu je spousta a taky mrkev, která jen čeká, aby ho po tom tvém báječném pevném těle rozetřela.“

Severus další pobízení nepotřeboval. Vrhl se na prkýnko a zastavil se na kupě s Lupinem. Převalovali se a strkali do sebe a potírali se vzájemně olejem. Kdyby mluvili nahlas, ozývaly by se kuchyní vzdechy „ano, přesně tam“, „ach ano, takhle“ a „kousek jsi vynechal..., ne, nahoru a doprava, ne výš“.

Severus už byl tak vzrušený, že věděl, že nebude potřebovat mnoho. Ovíjelo ho a svíjelo se v něm napětí, až vybuchl rovnou na dokonale omaštěný pečící papír, který potom doplachtil do předehřáté trouby.

Severus se v tom horku unaveně rozvaloval a připadal si dočista ukojený. Obdivoval se zdravě zlatému odstínu, který chytal. Možná že na tom „opalování se na sluníčku“ něco je.

Zacinkala minutka a Severusův pečící papír vyskočil z trouby a vznesl se nad sporák.

„Severusi? Tak pojď, ten olej je příjemný. A je tady cibule, která zná spoustu skvělých vtipů. Na mou duši, celou dobu tu brečím smíchy.“

Severus seskočil na pánev ke svojí mrkvi a rozpustil se v lahodném výživném blahu.


	5. Část pátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Jidáš/Ježíš) [Jidášovo evangelium]  
Prostředek ukájení: footfetiš a sex v šatech_

„Nepovažoval jsem tě za zvlášť nábožného člověka.“ Zbytky Poslední večeře na stole před nimi nedávaly pochybovat o tom, kde právě jsou.

„Taky nejsem. Vlastně jsem skoro zapomněl, že tohle mám.“

Lupin pozvedl obočí. Severuse napadlo, jestli vždycky dokázal skepsi dávat najevo s takovou samozřejmostí, nebo jestli na něm sdílení jeho vzpomínek zanechalo nějaký vliv. „Ty jsi zapomněl, že máš Bibli?“

Nedůtklivě mávl rukou. „Samozřejmě že mám Bibli. Tohle není ona.“

K Severusově nespokojenosti se k prvnímu zvednutému obočí přidalo druhé. „Jasně, _Ježíši_.“

„Pán zla během první války získal několik gnostických svitků, v nichž doufal najít způsob, jak obelstít smrt. Tajemství zmrtvýchvstání neobjevil, ale zůstalo mu pár drahocenných rukopisů. Podělil jimi své Smrtijedy se zájmem o historii a tenhle dal mně. Vždycky jsem přemýšlel, jestli mě už tehdy nepodezříval.“ Neradostně se usmál. „Tohle je, mezi zlomky jiných textů, Jidášovo evangelium.“

Lupin nasál vzduch. „Jidášovo? Ale to není – Severusi, uvědomuješ si, co to máš?“

„Nebuď absurdní. Ovšemže ano. V jednu chvíli jsem měl tak plné zuby učení těch nevděčných malých spratků, že jsem se ho pokusil prodat. Říkal jsem si, že by mi mohlo vynést dost, než si najdu jinou práci, nebo že bych třeba mohl přestat pracovat úplně.“

„Ale s učením jsi neskončil. Co se stalo?“

„Brumbál mě udělal ředitelem Zmijozelu. Před takovou odpovědností jsem jednoduše nemohl couvnout, takže jsem si řekl cenu, o které jsem věděl, že ji potencionální kupci nebudou moct zaplatit, abych se jich zbavil. Odejít z Bradavic byl beztak bláznivý nápad, s tím vším, co jsem byl Brumbálovi dlužen. Pak jsem ten svitek nechal doma – nedívej se na mě tak, veškerá škoda, kterou utržil, na něm byla napáchána předtím a během toho, co ho Pán zla zkoumal; já ho mám pod uchovávacím zaklínadlem – a už jsem na něj nemyslel.“

Lupinova tvář hořela zvědavostí. „Tak co měl Jidáš na svou obhajobu?“

„To je vlastně docela zajímavé. Ježíš ho o to požádal, měl připravit půdu pro spásu lidstva. Ostatní učedníci se o pravdě zřejmě nestihli dozvědět, než Jidáše pocit viny dohnal k sebevraždě.“

„To zní zvláštně povědomě.“ Zvědavost ustoupila neutrálnímu výrazu a Lupin se mu nepodíval do očí.

Když to Severusovi došlo, měl pocit, jako by do něj uhodil potlouk. Celé roky na ten rukopis nepomyslel, rozhodně ne v nejbolestivějším a nejnebezpečnějším údobí svého života. Jestli se odtud – _až_ se odtud dostanou, opravil se se vzpomínkou na přednášky nad miskou citrónových bonbónů o síle pozitivního myšlení –, uloží ten svitek do nějaké mudlovské bezpečnostní schránky někde hodně daleko, slíbil si. Tak daleko, že mu nic nebude připomínat, že ten rukopis a jeho zneklidňující paralely existují.

„Nekličkuj, Lupine. Nesluší ti to,“ utrhl se.

„Jen jsem si myslel, že bys...“

„Myslel sis, že bych se mohl změnit v ubrečenou trosku jen při tom pomyšlení?“

„Já – promiň. Musím podotknout, že pohled na tebe v slzách, byl jeden z nejstrašidelnějších zážitků v mém životě.“

Severus popotáhl. Byla to konejšivá slova, ale nechtěl, aby si Lupin hned myslel, že je z toho venku.

Lupin se na něj díval s hlavou na stranu a stisknutými rty. „Počítám, že není lepší postava, ve které tě požádat o odpuštění, než Jidáš.“

Severus několikrát zamrkal. „Ty jsi mě sotva zradil. Nikdy jsem neměl důvod čekat od tebe něco víc.“

„Přihlížel jsem, když ti moji kamarádi ubližovali. Skoro jsem se stal nástrojem tvojí smrti, protože jsem neměl odvahu je zastavit. A lituju, že jsem neudělal, co jsem věděl, že je správné, a nepostavil se jim. Možná jsem tě nezradil ničím konkrétním, ale zradil jsem tě jako člověk.“

Severus se na něj upřeně zadíval. Byla to pečlivě pěstovaná zášť, naleštěná a s láskou udržovaná téměř tři desetiletí, kterou ho Lupin žádal odmrštit.

Lupin si povzdechl. „Sedni si.“

Severus nedůvěřivě poslechl. Lupin si přitáhl umyvadlo s vodou a vzal si ručník, a pak rozvázal Severusovy opánky. Podržel mu nohu nad umyvadlem a nalil na ni z dlaně vodu, až stekla špína, které si Severus ani nevšiml, dokud nebyla pryč.

Zakašlal. „Pro lásku – moji, tohle těžko něco změní.“

„Je to velmi výmluvný způsob, jak ukázat, že – ale houby. Ty jsi byl ten, kdo říkal, že mám přestat kličkovat. Ježíš má fantastické nohy, jasné?“ Lupin mu omyl druhou nohu, a pak ji uctivě polaskal ručníkem, až v ní Severus ucítil příjemné tetelení.

„Dlouhé a štíhlé.“ Lupin jednu nohu zvedl a přejel po ní jazykem od citlivé klenby až k patě. „Elegantní.“ Olízl mezeru mezi prsty.

„Aha. Rozumím.“ Severus tomu ve skutečnosti nerozuměl, ale do téhle chvíle netušil, že jeho chodidlo je tak důvěrně spjato s dalšími částmi jeho těla, a hodlal Lupina povzbuzovat v čemkoliv, co mu toho dopřeje co nejvíc.

Lupinovi zacukaly koutky úst. Natáhl ruku a sebral zbytek oleje od večeře. Odhrnul svoje šaty z cesty, namočil ruku v oleji a sevřel v pěsti svoji erekci. Ve druhé ruce držel Severusovo chodidlo a palec nasál do úst.

Postupně ocucal všechny prsty a jemná kousnutí střídal s lízáním. Přitom si nepřestával hladit penis. Severus se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli dřív sledovat zákmity vystrčeného jazyka, extatický výraz v Lupinově obličeji, nebo ruku směřující nevyhnutelně k cíli.

Lupin měl talentovaná ústa a Severus se přistihl, že doufá, že je v budoucnu uplatní i jinde. Představil si ty rty kolem svého penisu, představil si, jak ho ten jazyk oblizuje, jak se to hrdlo stahuje kolem jeho žaludu, a nahlas zasténal.

Lupin při tom zvuku jeho chodidlo pustil. Napjal se, nahrbil se a přes prsty mu na zem steklo sémě.

Zatímco se Lupin vzpamatovával, Severus se pokusil přimět své vzrušení, aby ustoupilo. Cestu tímhle směrem však Lupin zastavil, když mu šaty shrnul stranou a odhalil jeho erekci. „Co –“

„Ještě jsem tě nepomazal olejem.“

„Tohle – ach! – tohle k tomu rituálu tak úplně nepatří.“

Lupin se na něj nekajícně usmál a sevřel jeho penis v naolejované ruce. „Tohle taky ne.“ Zvedl se k němu a posadil se mu do klína. Než si Severus stihl uvědomit, co se děje, byl hluboko uvnitř. Lupin zůstal jen chvíli nehybný, a pak se zvedl na stehnech a silou dosedl zpět. Severus sice dával přednost pasivní roli, ale když klouzal do Lupinova těla, nehodlal si stěžovat.

Lupin sklonil hlavu, jemně Severuse kousl do ušního lalůčku, a pak vlhkými polibky a jemným štípáním zahrnul jeho krk. Rukama se ho chytil za ramena; Severus jeho nehty cítil i přes látku. Pokusil se přirazit, ale Lupin ho svíral stehny a držel ho na místě. Severus nemohl dělat nic jiného, než Lupina obejmout, držet se ho a nechat se dovést k vyvrcholení. Naposledy se zachvěl v pokusu vzepnout se vzhůru a jeho penis se zacukal a vystříkl.

Zůstali tak několik minut, Lupin se mu krčil v klíně a on ho dál objímal, aby nespadl. Lupin mu horce a vlhce dýchal na krk. Nakonec ho Severus odstrčil dost daleko, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.

„Protože se to ode mě zdá se čeká, a taky protože by byla pěkná dřina šukat s člověkem, kterého nesnáším, tak ti – tak ti odpouštím, Lupine.“ Okamžitě se zamračil. „To ale neznamená, že tě mám rád, jasné?“

Lupin se usmál. „Naprosto.“


	6. Část šestá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (mlynářův syn/Kocour v botách) [Kocour v botách]  
Prostředek ukájení: zoofilie, tak trochu_

„Ty jsi mi ale roztomiloučký!“ zabroukal Lupin a podrbal Severuse za ušima.

„Taky mám velice ostré drápy. Radím ti, abys slovo „roztomilý“ ve spojitosti se mnou už nikdy nezmiňoval.“ Byl by proti Lupinovu tvrzení protestoval, ale sám ještě nikdy neviděl kočku, která by _nebyla_ roztomilá. Potvory mrňavé. Aspoň že jeho kočičí verze někde pro tuhle chvíli nechala svoje příslovečné šaty. Měl podezření, že kočka v lidských šatech by Lupinovi připadal ještě roztomilejší.

„Tak pohádky? Dovídám se o tvých čtenářských zvycích samé zajímavé věci.“

Severus se naježil. „Sklapni. Tohle mi čítávala matka, když jsem byl malý.“

„A ty si v nich teď čteš, aby sis na maminku zavzpomínal? To je sladké.“

„Moje matka byla _jediný_ člověk, který mě měl rád bez výhrad nebo očekávání, a jestli si při čtení těchhle pohádek aspoň připomenu její hlas, jak se _opovažuješ_ –“

„Severusi. Nedělal jsem si z tebe legraci. Opravdu je to sladké.“ Uhladil mu kožíšek a dál ho hladil od hlavy k ocasu.

„Nejdřív roztomilý, teď sladký. Jestli si myslíš, že když jsem ti odpustil, tak mě teď máš dovoleno urážet, tak to u všech všudy beru zpátky,“ zamručel, ale zůstal mu v klíně. Hlazení bylo obecně příjemné a Lupin někdy musel mít kočku, protože nacházel místa, ze kterých se Severusovi chtělo zavřít oči a rozkošnicky se protáhnout. Tvář si uchoval nehybnou, ale z hrudi se mu k jeho zlosti vydralo zapředení a prozradilo ho.

 _Potvory_ mrňavé.

Usoudil, že se ponížil víc než dost, a tak seskočil a začal zkoumat svoje okolí. Kobereček byl huňatý s hustým vlasem, ohromná postel, na níž Lupin seděl, byla z masivního třešňového dřeva, přehoz, který ji kryl, vypadal pohodlně a hřejivě a zbytek nábytku s přehozem a postelí ladil a byl pěkný vyřezávaný.

Všechno vypadalo luxusně a nákladně, ale nemělo to správný _pach_. Severus si vykračoval pokojem a otíral se všude, kam dosáhl. Cítil, že ho Lupin sleduje pohledem, ale odmítl se otočit a podívat se, jestli nezadržuje smích.

„Tohle je úžasné místo a nádherné věci. Já bych byl spokojený i jen se zlomkem.“

To Severuse vytrhlo z jeho značkování. „V té pohádce se Kocour svému pánovi postaral ještě o mnohem víc.“

„Ano. Kocour opravdu trpí největší vadou Zmijozelských.“

„Prosím?“ Severusovi se naježila srst a zašvihal ocasem.

Lupin varovné řeči těla nevěnoval pozornost. „Problém Zmijozelských nejsou ambice, ani zájem o černou magii, dokonce ani hrdost ne. Na ambicích není nic špatného, aspoň bez trochy bychom toho málo dokázali. Zájem o černou magii je problematičtější, ale z každého odvětví magie je čemu se učit, byť třeba jen to, jak se proti němu bránit. Hrdost dává jistotu pokračovat a dokázat ještě větší věci.“

Severusova srst během Lupinovy řeči trochu polehla; na Nebelvírského pozoruhodně dobře chápal lepší kvality Zmijozelu. Za to Lupinovi dovolil, aby si ho zvedl do úrovně očí.

„Potíž je v tom, že z ambicí se stává nezřízený hlad po moci. Ze zájmu o černou magii její využívání k získání oné moci. Z hrdosti elitářství, které se obratem mění v předsudek proti komukoliv, koho považujete za podřadného. Potíž je, že Zmijozelští _nevědí, kdy přestat_.“

Severus zasyčel a vymanil se mu z rukou. „To je neskutečné, jak někdo z koleje, kde se všichni vrhají do dobrodružství nepřipravení a bez jediné myšlenky ve svém prťavém mozečku, může vůbec –“

Jako by Severus vůbec nepromluvil, Lupin pokračoval: „Kocoura naštěstí zachraňuje to, že netrpí dalším velkým nedostatkem Zmijozelských. Není sobecký. Zařídí si dobré bydlo, to ano, ale tím, že pomůže někomu jinému.“

Sobecký! To byla poslední kapka. To mu tedy ukáže! Skočil Lupinovi do klína a roztrhal mu kalhoty kolem přirození.

Lupin se vymrštil, rukama si chránil klín a oči měl rozšířené zdravým strachem každého muže, jehož genitálie jsou v ohrožení. „Severusi! Nemyslel jsem – nemluvil jsem konkrétně o tobě a –“

Severus se na něj mračil z místa, kam dopadl velice nedůstojně na záda. Vždycky dopadnou na nohy, to určitě. „Sedni si, ty nesnesitelný blázne. Nebudu tady čekat, než se umoudříš, zvlášť když jsem _chlupatý_ , a co hůř, _roztomilý_. A kdybych měl v úmyslu ublížit _tomuhle_ , tak bych neminul.“

„Ale já – no tak dobře.“ Lupin se vrátil na svoje místo na posteli, ale ruce nedal pryč dokud mu Severus neskočil zpátky do klína a neodtlapkoval je stranou.

Tak. Měl tu Lupina obnaženého a vydaného na milost a nemilost, ale netušil, kde začít. No, Lupin ho s potěšením hladil, třeba by se mu kožíšek mohl líbit i na jiných částech těla. Šťouchl do Lupinova penisu hlavou a spokojeně sledoval, jak se v odpověď zachvěl. Otřel se hlavou nahoru a dolů a pak i plecemi, jak Lupin tvrdl a zvětšoval se.

Lupin sáhl dolů, ale Severus jeho rušivou ruku odehnal vytaženými drápky.

„Au!“ Lupin si cucal krvácející prst a tvářil se ukřivděně.

„O to se postarám _já_. Ty se pohodlně usaď a užívej si to. Jasné?“

„Ano, _pane_.“ Lupin obrátil oči v sloup, což by bývalo mělo větší účinek, kdyby Severus nepřejel špičkou ocasu přes jeho žalud a Lupin oči slastně nezavřel. Severusovi na srsti ulpělo pár kapek ze špičky jeho penisu a musel se až moc soustředit, aby si tu nepřístojnou tekutinu neočistil.

Ovšem nutkání očistit _něco_ odolat nemohl a zrovna před nosem měl párek chlupatých varlat. Ta budou stačit. Postrčil Lupinovy nohy dál od sebe, sklonil hlavu a nasál pižmový pach. Ó ano. Budou úplně stačit. Olízl tu citlivou kůži a hlavou přitom šťouchl do Lupinova penisu. Uhlazování chlupů ho uklidňovalo, ač pach a chuť ho současně vzrušovaly.

Lupin padl zády na postel. „Severusi, och, to je tak...“ Co chtěl říct, se ztratilo v dlouhém zasténání, když Severus přejel hlavou podél jeho penisu od kořene po špičku. Jemně špičku olízal a v duchu zasténal spolu s Lupinem, když jazyk strčil do dírky. Chtělo se mu přitisknout k Lupinově noze, ale tady šlo o Lupina, a ne o něj.

Lupin měl oči pevně zavřené a otevřenými ústy trhaně oddechoval a vydával nesrozumitelné zvuky. Ruce zarýval do přehozu, ale nijak se nesnažil na sám sebe dotknout.

Konečně se Severus posadil, aby zhodnotil situaci. I když se Lupinovi jeho kožíšek i jazyk očividně zamlouvaly, nemohly ho přivést k vrcholu v rozumné době. Anální sex nepřipadal v úvahu a, i když to Severus tváří v tvář tomu báječně sametovému a rozkošně voňavému penisu nerad přiznával, čistě orální taky ne. I kdyby měl větší hlavu, jeho zuby byly moc dlouhé a ostré.

Zato měl tlapky s měkkými polštářky, byť bez lidských palců. Doufal, že nebudou dřít, ale i kdyby, Lupin se o to koneckonců nebude muset starat. Ujistil se, že má drápky pořádně zatažené, a chopil se Lupinovy erekce. Hlazení doprovázel lízáním špičky a kolem kořene obtočil ocas a třel jím v protisměru k tlapkám.

Dalo-li se soudit z Lupinova svíjení a sténání, byla to účinná kombinace. Severus musel s lízáním přestat, když se Lupin otřásl a shodil ho, a přitom se těsně vyhnul střetnutí s tesákem, ale Lupin se brzo napjal a prohnul i bez něj. Z hloubi hrdla mu unikl pronikavý zvuk, jeho penis sebou zaškubal a pokropil Severusův kožíšek spermatem.

Sperma v srsti bylo naprosto nesnesitelné a Severus se horečně čistil, dokud beze zbytku nezmizelo. Jakmile skončil, natáhl se přes Lupinovu hruď a nechal se hladit. Lupin ten nevyřčený příkaz uposlechl s vyčerpaným úsměvem.

„Mimochodem, přerušil jsi mě, právě když jsem se chystal říct, že stejně jako Kocour máš tuhle spásnou vlastnost i ty. Máš svoje chvíle, každý je má, a svou kůži si zachraňuješ kdykoliv to jde, ale nemyslím si, že jsi sobec.“

Měl by být na Lupina naštvaný, že ho nechal takhle zbytečně dokazovat, že umí být nesobecký. Měl by. Jenže představa, že si někdo všiml oběti, kterou přinesl, byla příliš znepokojivá, především proto, že si nemyslel, že by si to zasloužil. Jen splácel svoje dluhy.

Severus tedy pouze otevřel jedno oko, aby se na Lupina ošklivě podíval, a pak začal zatínat jednu tlapku. Jestli přitom neměl úplnou kontrolu nad svými drápky, to nebyla jeho vina.

Lupin se uchichtl a zabořil prsty do jeho kožíšku. Severus zapředl, tentokrát beze studu. Byl dobře nakrmený a uložený. Teplé ruce ho láskyplně hladily a cítil se opatrovaný.

Možná že na tom Lupinově „vědět, kdy přestat“ něco je. S něčím takovýmhle by se Severus uměl spokojit.


	7. Část sedmá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Malcoml/Mcduff) [W. Shakespeare: Macbeth]  
Prostředek ukájení: hrátky s voskem a pouty_

„No to je pěkné. Jsem rád, že jsme neskončili ve scéně v Birnhamském lese.“

Díval se, jak Lupin vytahuje jednu šňůru, která držela nebesa postele, a ze svícnu si bere svíčku. „Já taky. Věříš mi?“

Severuse napadlo, jestli se Lupin nakonec přece jen nezbláznil. „Ovšemže ne.“

Vypadalo to, že _zbláznil_ , jelikož jeho úsměv ochabl a vytratil se. „Aha.“ Vrátil svíčku a šňůru odhodil na postel.

Puzen nějakým citem, který odmítl blíže určovat, Severus pravil: „V tom se sotva lišíš od ostatních. Nevěřím nikomu, co jsem vyrostl. Podívej, kam mě to dostalo.“

„Ale Brumbál –“

„Brumbála jsem poslouchal. _Nevěřil_ jsem mu.“

„Musí ti přece být jasné, že každého nemůžeš soudit podle toho, jak se k tobě chovali –“

„Byli to moji _přátelé_ a věřil jsem jim. Věřil jsem, že jim moje zájmy budou ležet na srdci stejně jako jejich. Věřil jsem, že udělají, co je _správné_.“

„Severusi. _Byl_ můj přítel a věřil jsem mu. Věřil jsem, že mu budou moje zájmy ležet na srdci stejně jako ty jeho a věřil jsem, že udělá správnou věc.“

Severus nerad přikývl. Sice s Lupinovým výběrem přátel nesouhlasil, ale musel uznat, že i on Pettigrewa považoval za nejméně pravděpodobného adepta na zradu.

Lupin se podíval na svoje ruce sevřené v pěst. „Ne že by pro mě nedůvěra byla něco nového. Moji nejlepší přátelé nevěřili, že se na mě můžou spolehnout. Já měl být ten, kdo – mohl jsem –“

Severus mu položil prst na rty. To gesto ho samotného překvapilo, a tak jeho hlas zněl nevrleji, než zamýšlel: „A Pán zla by byl vyhrál, nebo bys byl mrtvý a Potterovi by tak jako tak zemřeli.“

Zaváhal. Možná bez důvěry strávil tak dlouho, že mu byla cizí, ale Malcolm Mcduffovi věřil beze všeho. Severus se o tu důvěru opřel, vzal do ruky svíčku a šňůru a podal je Lupinovi. „Dám ti vědět, nebudu-li si přát, abys pokračoval, a ty _přestaneš_.“

„Výborně. Přesně to jsem měl v plánu.“ S tím se ho Lupin jal dál tiše pozorovat, až se Severus zavrtěl.

„No?“ utrhl se.

„Na to musíš být nahý. Já mám plné ruce.“

Severuse ten příjemný výraz neoklamal. „Nebudu se ti tu předvádět.“

„Beze všeho.“

Severus se rychle svlékl, sbalil šaty a upustil je na zem. Překřížil ruce a zamračil se na Lupina.

„Vlez si na postel, ruce opři o pelest,“ řekl Lupin klidně.

Když Lupin pokládal svíčku, aby mohl šňůru napnout mezi rukama, Severus se zachmuřil ještě víc. „To jsi _mohl_ udělat rovnou.“

„Ale jistě, to jsem mohl.“

Severus uvažoval, že to celé odvolá, jenže už léta nikomu nedovolil, aby ho spoutal. Penis se mu už teď začínal zvedat v očekávání.

Lupin šňůru ovinul kolem jeho zápěstí a kolem horní příčky pelesti, a pak konce svázal. Severus pouta vyzkoušel. Dost pevná, aby ho udržela, ale dost volná, aby se mohl vytrhnout, kdyby opravdu chtěl. Lupin byl v tomhle až _příliš_ dobrý. Zaplašil iracionální žárlivost, která ho při té myšlence bodla.

Lupin zvedl svíčku a Severus se napjal. „Lupine, to – nerad bych toho litoval.“

Lupinovy prsty se kolem svíčky na okamžik pevně sevřely, až mu zbělely klouby, a ve tváři se mu usadil odhodlaný výraz. „Nebudeš.“

Pohladil mu prsa dlouhými uklidňujícími pohyby a nad klíční kostí svíčku naklonil. Severus sykl, jak ho to nejdřív pálilo, ale pálení brzo ustoupilo žhnoucí hřejivosti.

„V pořádku?“

Severus krátce přikývl. „Přijatelné.“

Lupin první kapku na jeho hrudi následoval řadou dalších. Severus zatajil dech, když Lupin svíčku podržel přímo nad bradavkou, a zazmítal sebou z téměř nesnesitelného brnění, jež mu zaplavilo nervy, jakmile počáteční štípnutí odeznělo.

Lupin začal dýchat nepravidelně, jak se na něj díval. „Stále v pořádku?“ zeptal se a bez zastavování mu kapal řádku vosku na břicho.

„Pro lásku – ano!“ Jeho zachvění změnilo pár kapek ve stružky. Lupin mu břicho ozdobil ještě několika kapkami, načež pokračoval dolů.

Severus se znova napjal. Krátké pálení se mu líbilo, nebo spíš slast, která ho následovala, ale nemyslel si, že by tu bolest snesl na přirození. „Ne –“ Slova mu přetrhl jeho vlastní přidušený výkřik, když další kapka dopadla na kůži těsně nad chlupy jeho klína.

„Šš, to je v pořádku. To jsem neměl v úmyslu.“ Vrátil svíčku do svícnu. „Na tohle počítám s jiným druhem tepla.“

Palcem odloupl ztuhlý vosk na Severusově bradavce a olízl ji. Přitiskl k ní zuby, a sice to nebylo úplně kousnutí, ale byla už tak nádherně citlivá, že Severus vykřikl.

Lupin mu položil ruce na prsa, pomalu jimi sjel dolů skrz stezičky vosku, zastavil se na břiše a polaskal je a konečně palcem a ukazováčkem objal kořen jeho údu.

Sklonil k jeho penisu hlavu. Chvilinku ho škádlil vlhkým dechem a pak vystrčil jazyk. Severus v odpověď trhl boky a Lupin pobaveně zafuněl. Severus zasténal, když se ten závan vzduchu jeho penisu dotkl.

„Zatraceně, Lupine –“

Lupin stížnost účinně zastavil tím, že Severusovu erekci vzal na jeden ráz do úst. Hrdlo se mu křečovitě stáhlo kolem špičky, rty měl roztažené těsně nad kroužkem svých prstů a bože bylo to zrovna takové, jak si to Severus představoval, a ve skutečnosti ještě lepší.

Lupin pohnul ústy vzhůru, a přitom se ho zespodu dotýkal jazykem. Obkroužil jazykem špičku, přejel po dírce, a pak sklouzl zpátky a cucal. Severus se napnul proti svým poutům, aby se mohl dívat, a při tom pohledu trhl boky. Lupin se zakuckal a trochu couvl, ale po jediném dlouhém nádechu nosem Severuse přijal stejně hluboko jako předtím.

Ruku, kterou mu nezaměstnával Severusův penis, natáhl dolů. Severus na spodní část Lupinova těla neviděl, ale z pohybu ruky mu bylo jasné, že zatímco ústy klouže nahoru a dolů po jeho erekci a obtáčí ji jazykem, volnou rukou se honí.

Na rukou má vosk, Lupin má na rukou zbytky vosku. Jaký to je asi pocit, ne tak kluzký jako olej nebo lubrikant, ale kluzčí než sliny nebo pot, a ucítí skrz něj jemné čáry na dlaních?

Severus se zachvěl povzbuzený vlastní představivostí a dalším Lupinovým zacucáním. Jedna ruka se mu vyprostila z pout a Severus Lupina pohladil po vlasech. Druhá část pout byla uvolněná a zbytečná, ale Severus se jich chytil a pevně se držel.

Lupin jazykem přejel po citlivém místečku pod dírkou, než zase sklouzl dolů. Severusovi se nohama a páteří rozlétly jiskry; varlata se mu přimkla k tělu a vyvrcholil. Zaťal prsty do Lupinových vlasů a když Lupin zakňučel, přinutil se stisk uvolnit.

„Miluju – tě –“ vydechl. Dovolit Malcolmovi, aby takhle ovládl jeho emoce, nebyl dobrý nápad. Ta postava si dělala, co chtěla.

Lupin polkl a nechal jeho penis vyklouznout z úst. Kratičce ho políbil na čelo, jen nejjemnější otření rtů. Když promluvil, bylo zjevné, že i on Mcduffa pustil do popředí. „A já tebe. Můj králi.“


	8. Část osmá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Playwitch model/Playwitch model) [Playwitch]  
Prostředek ukájení: společné onanování_

Ale ne. Ale _ne_. Severus úplně zapomněl, že je sem přestěhoval, když Pán zla poručil Pettigrewovi, aby mu „pomáhal”. Pettigrew knihy nechával na pokoji.

Tohle bylo skoro stejně ponižující, jako být přinucen vyznat Lupinovi lásku. Možná ještě víc, protože za to se mu Lupin nemohl posmívat, jelikož mu ji vyznal taky.

„Předpokládám, že v nich čteš jen ty články.”

Za tohle se mu ovšem posmívat mohl.

Severus si odkašlal a přemohl rodící se ruměnec. „Založit si pornografii mezi sbírku Shakespearových her a _Dějiny bradavické školy_ mi připadá naprosto rozumné. Nezkrabatí se pak stránky.”

„Naprosto rozumné. Bůh chraň, aby se ti tvoje pornočasopisy zkrabatily.” Lupinův tón byl důstojný a jeho tvář vážná, ale prozradil ho rozverný záblesk v očích.

Severus se otočil a zamračil se na zeď.

„Promiň, Severusi. Jen jsem si dělal legraci. Nemáš se za co stydět.”

Severus se dál mračil na zeď, byť už ne tak usilovně.

„Dobrá. Takže pokud odebíráš kouzelnické porno, měli bychom tu někde mít hůlky. Nebo jestli sis spíš představoval, jak je kouříš, tak bychom hůlky nepotřebovali.”

Severus se zajíkl a otočil se zpátky k Lupinovi. „Tahle věc se k mému zadku ani _nepřiblíží_ , natož k mým ústům.”

Lupin se na něj zadíval, a pak si odfrkl. „Směl bych ti připomenout, že tohle je _tvůj_ časopis? Proč ho tu máš, jestli se ti obsah nezamlouvá?”

„Onanovat nad fantaziemi je jedna věc. Nechat si do zadku strčit cosi velikosti mého předloktí, je něco úplně jiného.”

„Takže fisting asi taky nepřichází v úvahu, co?”

Severus se na něj zamračil. „Jestli se mě to může dotknout z druhého konce místnosti, tak se mě to nebude dotýkat vůbec.”

„Vůbec? Škoda. To se o _tohle_ budu muset postarat sám.” Lupin ukázal na svoji přespříliš úctyhodnou erekci.

Tenhle člověk ho dováděl k _zuřivosti_. Za to se Severus rozhodl, že ze svého prohlášení nesleví. „Pokud nemáš lepší nápad, pak ano.”

Lupin chvíli uvažoval. „Tohle _jsou_ přitažlivá těla, i když poněkud nepravděpodobně obdařená. Nemá smysl je nevyužít.”

S jejich těly měl Lupin pravdu. Pevné svaly, naolejované, aby vynikl každý detail, do bronzova opálená kůže a čelisti, o které se daly štípat skály. Vlastní tělo ho nijak zvlášť nezajímalo, tmavé oči kazily iluzi připomínkou muže, kterého bylo nejlépe nechat v minulosti.

Ovšem Lupin obýval přesně to tělo, které figurovalo v mnoha Severusových fantaziích. Světle hnědé vlasy, i ostrůvek chlupů na prsou, které se rozkošnou cestičkou táhly k jeho penisu. Tmavě hnědé oči v odstínu, který teď Severus poznal jako odstín Lupinových skutečných očí. Byl si vědom že, muž z jeho fantazií míval méně vypracovanou postavu než ten, který stál před ním, ale jeho penisu to v tuhle chvíli rozhodně nevadilo.

„A jaký je ten tvůj úžasný nápad? Čekám na plody tvého génia se zatajeným dechem.”

„Hm, předtím ses předvádět odmítl. Co kdybychom to zkusili teď?” mrkl na něj Lupin.

Severuse polil chlad a usadil se mu v žaludku. „To nepřichází v úvahu.”

Lupin naklonil hlavu na stranu. Oči se mu rozšířily a řekl: „Ty jsi nikdy – ne, víc než to. Ty ani nevíš jak, že jo?”

Severus cítil, jak se mu do tváří žene krev; tentokrát ji nedokázal zastavit. Zamračil se. „Moje skutečné tělo se stěží hodí k předvádění, jak sám dobře víš. Je tak tak dobré k tomu, aby si z něj někdo mohl vzít potěšení v zšeřelé místnosti.”

„To ale –” Lupin se kousl do rtu a zhluboka nabral vzduch nosem. „To tady není důležité.” Ještě chvíli si hryzal spodní ret. „Severusi, věříš mi?” zeptal se sotva slyšitelným hlasem.

Severus se podíval stranou a vzdychl. „Ano.”

Koutkem oka uviděl, jak na Lupinově tváři zatančil zářivý úsměv. Byl nevysvětlitelně rád, že to přiznal.

„ _Accio_ hůlky!” Do ruky Lupinovi vlétly dva kousky dřeva.

„Hůlky. Báječné, nádherné hůlky, které umí _opravdový_ lubrikant,” mumlal si Lupin horečně a zkoušel, která se hodí k jeho tělu, načež předvedl, jak právě tohle jeho hůlce jde. Druhou hůlku hodil Severusovi.

„Ty se zatím jen dívej, ano?”

Severus si oddechl. Dívání zvládne.

Lupin si lubrikantem štědře potřel penis, ale honit se nezačal. Roztáhl si dlaně na bocích, a pak si jimi přejel po břiše a břišní svaly se mu pod nimi zavlnily. Když se rukama přiblížil k bradavkám, prohnul se v zádech, a párkrát se jich letmo dotkl.

Severus dýchal přerývaně. Ano, dívat se rozhodně mohl.

Lupin bradavkám věnoval všechnu pozornost, již tak očividně chtěly; Severus jejich toužení téměř sám cítil. Lupin zvrátil hlavu a dech se mu zadrhával, jak je štípal a kroutil. Severus vyschlým hrdlem polkl.

Lupin si jednou rukou zase laskal břicho, pomalu kroužil v chlupech, a druhou rukou střídavě dráždil obě bradavky. Nakonec sáhl po svojí erekci a boky se mu zavlnily, jak po ní nahoru dolů přejel rukou. Ani rozechvělý rozkoší nespouštěl oči ze Severuse.

Severusovy ruce několikrát zacukaly směrem k jeho údu, než je nakonec sevřel na stehnech a zaryl se do nich nehty. Lupin si toho všiml a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Do toho. Vezmi se do ruky. _Chci_ , abys to udělal.”

Sledování Lupina ho dohnalo na samý okraj a ten sexem nasáklý hlas ho postrčil ještě dál. Dělalo mu potíže vzpomenout si, proč to vlastně byl tak špatný nápad. Dvakrát se zakoktal než si vykouzlil vlastní lubrikant a sevřel ruku kolem svého chvějícího se penisu. Ve druhé dlani schoval varlata, jemně je promnul a oči se mu zavřely, když ukazováčkem zabloudil k perineu.

Znova oči prudce otevřel, když Lupin zasténal. „Ach ano, přesně takhle. Jsi nádherný.”

Lupinova ruka létala po jeho přirození; Severus se jeho rychlost pokusil napodobit, a přitom si ještě prstem přejíždět pod žaludem, jak to měl rád. Nemohl od Lupina odtrhnout oči, nemohl je zavřít, neboť vytržení na Lupinově tváři bylo pro jeho rozkoš stejně nezbytné jako jeho ruka. Jediný zvuk v místnosti bylo jejich propletené těžké oddechování. Šlachy na Lupinově krku se napjaly, jak se vrhl vstříc vyvrcholení.

Jeho boky sebou jednou, dvakrát zaškubaly a vykřikl Severusovo jméno. Severus ten pohled nevydržel a jeho orgasmus přišel vzápětí; udělal se zahleděný do Lupinových hnědých očí.


	9. Část devátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Vrba mlátička/Obří oliheň) [Dějiny bradavické školy]  
Prostředek ukájení: fantazijní bdsm_

Až se odtud dostanou, rozhodl se Severus chmurně, spálí všechny své knihy, ve kterých se v jen trochu významném množství vyskytuje cokoliv nelidského.

Z těch tisíců hesel v _Dějinách bradavické školy_ skončil zrovna u Obří olihně.

„Severusi, myslím, že máme velký problém.“

Vypadalo to, že nejen zelenina, ale taky nerudné stromy a obrovští hlavonožci sdílejí jedno velké telepatické spojení. Nejspíš zrovna všichni plánují revoluci a nastolení tyranie.

Nebo možná jen Vrbu mlátičku a Obří oliheň váže nějaké zvláštní pouto. Severus se nemohl rozhodnout, které vysvětlení ho zneklidňuje víc.

„Netuším, jak se odtud dostaneme. Nemůžu se tě dotýkat. Ani tě nevidím. Kdybychom spolu nemohli takhle mluvit, myslel bych si, že tu jsem sám.“ Lupinova slova podbarvoval zármutek starší než on.

Severus si uvědomil, že jeho neblahé tušení není nepodložené, teprve když chapadly prohrábl bahno. Z Lupinovy skleslosti bylo jasné, že Lupin mu nijak nepomůže, a jestli tomu zkušenějšímu z nich připadala situace beznadějná, jak mohl Severus i jen uvažovat, že by se mu vedlo lépe?

Ne. Odmítal nechat se porazit takhle směšně, strávit zbytek svých dnů jako bezobratlý. Pomyslel na to, jak ho Lupinův hlas přiměl, aby se začal honit. Věděl, že má dvě silné stránky: svůj intelekt a svůj hlas. Ani jedno pro svoji účinnost nevyžadovalo zrak.

V duchu se zhluboka nadechl. Tím nejhlubším tónem, o kterém i Regulus přiznával, že se mu líbí, pravil: „Ale chceš se pro mě přece udělat?“

Okamžik na to vodu rozechvělo pokřivené zašumění. „Ovšemže ano.“

„Víš, co bych udělal, kdybych k tobě teď mohl?“

Lupin vydal tázavý zvuk.

„Pohladil bych tě po kmeni chapadly jemnými jako vějíře mořských řas. Pro začátek by tě jen trochu lechtala, abys byl citlivější k mým následujícím dotekům. Přísavkami bych tě tahal za kůru. Nejdřív jemně, ale dlouho bych se neudržel, ne když ty bys byl tak tvrdý a roztoužený. Brzo bych k tobě přísavkami lnul a svíral tě v náručí. Tu a tam bych pár přísavek uvolnil, jen na chvíli, abys ucítil zamrazení, jak se ti vrací oběh, ve vlnách kolem dokola kmene.“

Zakolísal v proudu. „Cítíš je, jako maličká spirálovitě stoupající kousnutí, všechna najednou, kam až dosáhnu? Cítíš, jak ti míza bouří v žilách a tepe v pórech?“

Lupin zasténal. „A-ano, cítím.“

Severus chvíli sbíral myšlenky, a pak tak sametově, jak jen uměl, pokračoval a doufal, že jisté Lupinovy choutky uhodl správně.

„Bylo by to tak intenzivní, že bys to dlouho nesnesl. Musel bys mě odtáhnout, než by to bylo příliš silné, příliš brzy. Třeba bych ti dovolil, aby sis mě některými větvemi přidržel a jinými mě sešvihal. Zasypal bys mě tolika ranami, až bych si myslel, že víc už nevydržím. A pak bys mě otáčel, dokud bys nenašel nepoznamenanou kůži, a udeřil bys znovu a já bych ti chtivě vyšel vstříc.“

Jezerem se rozeběhly vibrace, jejichž původ skrývala jejich tekutá povaha.

„Líbilo by se ti to, Lupine? Ne jen vidět mě svíjet se a cukat, ale také být pouty, být bičem? Cítit každé zatahání, každý úder, ne jen jako prodloužení svého těla, ale přímo ze sebe. Cítit, jak vzduch sviští a rozděluje se pro tebe, cítit, jak se vzpouzím proti tobě a současně s tebou. Líbilo by se ti to?“

„S-Severusi...“ Vítr hvízdal v Lupinových zmítajících se větvích a čeřil hladinu.

„Časem bys přestal a přejel po mně listy. Byl bych převelice citlivý a cítil bych každou žilku a každý pór. Na lidské kůži by byly hladké, ale měkkýši jsou mnohem měkčí a vnímal bych jejich hladkost i hrany. S jejich úlevným dotekem by se mísila bolest, až bys nakonec cítil, že oba máme dost. Pak bys větvemi pohladil stopy, které jsi po sobě zanechal, a věděl bys, že všechno teplo, které vydávají, pochází ze síly tvých úderů. Dotek tvojí vlhké kůry by mě tišil mnohem víc než dotek lidské ruky a šeptal bys mi, jak jsi na mě pyšný, a přitom laskáním zaháněl zbytky boleti.“

Severus se zavlnil, až břeh olízly vlnky. Nechal své vzrušení kanout z každého slova. „A pak bych ti třeba dovolil proniknout mým hyponomem*. Představ si, jak kluzký a těsný by byl, i kolem tvých štíhlých větví. Jak by se kolem tebe vzdouval, stahoval se, jako bys byl kapalina. Oba bychom byli už tak blízko a téměř bychom se přehoupli přes okraj, ale ne úplně. Ještě ne úplně. Přirazil bys a já bych se současně poddal i přisál, a pak zas a zas, až bychom se vznášeli spolu.“

Lupinovo listí šustilo a trhalo se, a pak listy poletovaly vzduchem, vznášely se na hladině nad ním. Prosvítalo jimi slunce, byly promáčené a zelené.

Severus natáhl chapadlo a jeden list zachytil. Vodou se šířila čerň.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pro ty šťastlivce, kteří nemají živé vzpomínky na pitvání olihně v hodinách biologie: hyponom je svalnatá nálevka, jíž oliheň vytlačuje vodu, aby ji poháněla dopředu.


	10. Část desátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Alex/Pete) [A. Burgess: Mechanický pomeranč]  
Prostředek ukájení: spanking_

„A rčení úchylný jako mechanický pomeranč nabývá zcela nového významu,“ zamumlal Lupin a otřásl se, jak se přizpůsoboval nové postavě.

Severus se ušklíbl. „A to jsi o _mně_ tvrdil, že jsem teplá jahůdka. I když mechanický pomeranč je ovoce jen napůl, takže Alex se k tobě zvlášť hodí.“

Byli v další ložnici, tentokrát modernější než ty, které už navštívili. Podle očekávání se tu povalovaly všelijaké nástroje zločinu a trýznění. Jakmile se v pokoji objevili, Lupin se svalil na postel, jako by mu nohy měly vypovědět službu, kdyby měl ještě chvíli stát.

„Kdo ti to udělal, to co jsi popisoval?“ Lupinův hlas byl klidný, tvářil se mírně a ruce měl sevřené na kolenou. „Byl to ten samý, kdo ti namluvil, že nestojíš za víc než rychlovku potmě?“

Severus nad druhou otázkou svraštil obočí, ale odpověděl jen na první. „Nikdo mi nic takového neudělal. Nikdy jsem nikomu nedovolil víc než mě spoutat.“

Znovu se rozhlédl po pokoji; mezi zbytky po kriminálním životě byly hole, provazy, ano, i bič. „Ovšem vypadá to, že jsme dobře vybavení, abys mohl být první.“

Lupinovi poklesla čelist. „Já –“

Severus nečekal, až odpoví; stáhl si přes hlavu košili a rozepnul si poklopec. Při svlékání kalhot a slipů se ohlédl na Lupina a viděl, jak Lupin pokrčil rameny a začal se také zbavovat šatů.

Když se Severus svlékl úplně, lehl si na postel a čekal na instrukce, jakou má zaujmout pozici, zatímco Lupin sebral kus provazu. Chvíli si s ním pohrával v rukou a pak řekl: „Tentokrát chci, abys měl stopku, něco víc než jen ‚přestaň‘. Vyber si něco, co nejspíš nevykřikneš při sexu.“

Severus chvíli uvažoval. „Harry Potter.“

Lupin sebou trhl. „Jo, tím bychom _rychle_ skončili.“

Popouštěl provaz mezi dlaněmi, došel k posteli a pak se zastavil. Podíval se na provaz a vzdychl. „Nemůžu.“

„Chápu.“ Severus se snažil, aby jeho hlas i výraz zůstaly neutrální, posadil se objal se rukama. Samozřejmě čekal, že jednou přijde odmítnutí, ale ne takhle brzo, zvlášť když byli teprve ve třetině police.

Lupin zavzdychal a usadil se na kraj postele u Severusových nohou. „Myslím, že nechápeš. Já, ehm, tohle jsem párkrát dělal, když jsem byl mladší, a opakovat jsem to nechtěl.“

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Nelíbilo se ti to? Jako Vrbě se ti ta představa docela zamlouvala. I když jestli existuje strom se sadistickými sklony, tak tenhle.“

Lupinovi zacukaly koutky úst, ale do úsměvu se neroztáhly. „Mně se to líbí. V tom je ten problém.“

„Obávám se, že ti nerozumím.“

Lupin si promnul kořen nosu. „Není – není to jen bolest, je to násilí a já – já ani nemůžu pomyslet na to, co jsem dělal za války, aniž by mi z toho nebylo zle, natožpak co bych mohl udělat, když – když se nebudu ovládat. Nejsem – nejsem to _já_ a není to správné, není správné, že se mi to líbí.“

Severus stiskl rty. On svým násilnickým sklonům dával volný průchod; Lupin je, zdá se pouze ke své škodě, potlačoval. Na tohle byl sotva ten nejlepší člověk, ale třeba Lupin jeho často opakované omluvě činů špeha a vojáka uvěří víc než on sám. Co se týkalo případů, kdy se Lupin „neovládal“, ty se Severus rozhodl pokud možno ignorovat.

„Ve všem je rovnováha, Lupine. To, čeho jsi se dopouštěl za války, z tebe nedělá špatného člověka. Bylo to nezbytné k záchraně lidských životů. A tohle?“ Severus si rukou přejel po penisu; pod dojmem domnělého odmítnutí ochabl, ale pár zatahání a zase se vzpřímil. „Tohle chci, abys udělal.“

Lupinův výraz zůstal ztrápený, ale jak se na Severuse díval, olízl si rty. „Myslím, že nedokážu – ale možná –“ říkal si spíš pro sebe než jemu. „Pojď sem, lehni si mi na klín.“

Severus k němu dolezl a penis se mu zachvěl v očekávání. Lupin si ho položil tak, aby Severusova erekce spočívala mezi jeho nohama. Když se dotkli, Severus zasténal.

Lupinova stehna se s prvním úderem ruky napnula. Severus trhl boky, jak se štípnutí rozpustilo v přívalu endorfinů a jeho rozkoši ještě přidaly Lupinovy svaly stahující se kolem jeho údu. Druhé plácnutí bylo prudší a přimáčklo ho k Lupinovi vlastní silou. Po třetím a čtvrtém se mu po nervech rozběhly jiskřičky, páté a šesté mu rozechvělo páteř. Penis mu ve své pasti pokaždé poskočil a to báječné tření se mísilo s žárem, který se jeho tělem rozléval.

Severus nebyl schopen souvislého slova, a když Lupin přestal a pohladil jeho rozpálený zadek rukama, Severus k němu divoce přirazil. Jeho hlas k Severusovi pronikal mrakem opojením.

„Správně, Severusi, vedeš si dobře. Teď chci, aby ses posadil, čelem ke mně.“ Severus svoje tělo nutil k pohybu, ale nakonec to byl spíš Lupin, kdo se postaral, aby se obkročmo usadil na Lupinova stehna. „Ano, přesně takhle,“ řekl Lupin a posouval ho, dokud s jeho polohou nebyl spokojený.

Severus zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o Lupinovo rameno. Lupin ho objal a pevně stiskl, než mu rukama lehce přejel po zádech. Prohnětl jeho zadek a to jemné tření a stisky Severuse rozechvívaly. Ruka na jeho levé půlce byla chladnější než ta druhá a ten kontrast, vědomí, proč ten kontrast existuje, Severuse přinutilo poposednout si.

Teplejší ruka zmizela, a pak se vrátila, objala Severusův penis a srovnala jej vedle Lupinova. „To je ono, báječné, a teď se pro mě udělej.“

Lupin zabloudil prsty mezi Severusovy půlky a poškádlil ho kolem otvoru. Párkrát zatahal za jejich penisy a klouzání hedvábné kůže, teplo v zadku a to, že Lupin _chtěl_ , aby se udělal, se všechno spojilo v jediné dlouhé zasténání a Severusovo sperma Lupinovi pokropilo břicho a steklo mu po penisu.

Lupin jeho penis pustil, ale dál pohyboval rukou, jak honil sebe. Severus otevřel oči a pár minut jen oddechoval a díval se, jak Lupinova ruka klouže nahoru dolů mezi jejich těly, práci ulehčenou Severusovým spermatem. „Nemusíš to dělat sám,“ řekl, když se mu vrátila schopnost mluvit.

Ruka se mu třásla, ale propletl jejich prsty kolem Lupinovy erekce. Nehty druhé ruky Lupina zlehka škrábal po vnitřní straně stehna a ve zpoceném záhybu mezi nohou a zadkem. Přejel prsty po perineu, podržel v nich jeho šourek a ucítil, jak se Lupinova varlata pod jeho dotekem stahují. Lupin mu volnou rukou stiskl koleno a jeho penis sebou zacukal.

Lupinovi vstoupily slzy do očí, když se udělal, a zuřivě mrkal. Přísně řečeno nevypadal nešťastně, ale měl slzy v očích, a z toho byl nešťastný Severus.

Severus nikdy nebyl ten, kdo utěšuje. Když něco ubližovalo nebo ohrožovalo někoho, na kom mu záleželo, většinou se to setkalo s krátkým a strašlivým nebo delším a bolestivým koncem, podle toho, co bylo příhodnější. Nebyl příliš zběhlý v jiných metodách řešení problémů.

Položil volnou ruku na Lupinovu a druhou nechal propletenou kolem Lupinova ochabujícího údu. „Dobrý?“

Lupin ruku otočil dlaní vzhůru a vzal Severuse za zápěstí. Slabě se usmál a přikývl. „Dobrý.“


	11. Část jedenáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape/??/?? (Aramis/Porthos/Athos/d'Artagnan) [A. Dumas: Tři mušketýři]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: čtyřka a kapka hatesexu_

„Jediný vtípek o šermování, jediný, a budu tě muset zabít.“

Lupin vykulil oči. „To by mě ve snu nenapadlo.“

Severus si odfrkl.

„S tvým břitkým vtipem jsem se koneckonců nikdy nemohl měřit.“

„Lupine!“

„Břitké nejsou jen kordy!“ Lupin mu se smíchem uskočil z dosahu a kolem postele, a kdyby si Severus nezačal na ty drastické proměny, které každá kniha přinášela, zvykat, točila by se mu hlava z toho, jak se Lupinovo rozpoložení změnilo.

Vyrazil za ním, aniž by nějak zvlášť uvažoval, co mu provede, až ho chytí, ale tu se zarazil, když si uvědomil tři věci.

Zaprvé už byli nazí. Navzdory tomu, kolikrát už s Lupinem souložil, Severus cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá ruměnec, protože zadruhé se na posteli rozvalovali další dva muži. A za třetí, ta postel byla veliká.

Nevypadalo to, že by společnost navíc Lupinovi dělala starosti. Příliš ho zaměstnávalo zkoumání čehosi na nočním stolku. „Koukej, tentokrát je pokoj řádně vybavený,“ oznámil, jednou rukou pozvedl sklenici a druhou sáhl po Severusovi.

V tom se vymrštil Athos a Lupina přes nataženou ruku praštil.

Lupin sebou trhl. „Co to sakra mělo být?“

„Jak se ho vůbec můžeš chtít do-“

D'Artagnan Athosův křik ztlumil dlaní. „Pardon, dejte nám minutku.“ Odtáhl Athose do rohu. Severus se zmateně díval, jak se ti dva šeptem domlouvají a Athos svá slova podtrhuje důraznou gestikulací.

„Fajn!“ Athos dorázoval zpátky k posteli. „Vojedu Porthose, Aramis ho může vykouřit, jestli musí, a tady J- d'Artagnan si může dělat, na co bude mít chuť.“

Severus ztrácel čas koktáním, čas, který Lupin využil, aby vyjádřil Severusovu vlastní myšlenku. „Prosím?“

Ta slova pokojem zazněla jako nabroušené rampouchy. Lupin na Severuse udělal dojem.

Athos promluvil k Severusovi, kterého očividně pokládal za rozumnějšího z nich dvou; to byla pro Severuse nová zkušenost. „Nesmírně se omlouvám, dovol, abych to řekl jinak. Nelíbilo by se ti, kdybych tě pěkně šoustal, rychle a tvrdě, zatímco tady Aramis tě vezme do pusy bla bla bla? Nemohli bychom se už do toho pustit, ať to máme za sebou?“

Ne, _nelíbilo_ , i když na první pohled ten nápad zněl lákavě, nepočítaje absenci nadšení z Athosovy strany. Ovšem ti druzí dva tu nebyli bezdůvodně a Severus předpokládal, že se s nimi on a Lupin budou muset nějak vypořádat. „Ty to nijak jinak dělat nebudeš, co?“

Athos zvedl nos a založil si ruce. To gesto Severusovi připadalo povědomé, a i když nemohl přijít na to odkud, věděl, že hádat se nemá cenu.

Otočil se k Lupinovi. Pár bezdechých okamžiků si myslel, že Lupin odmítne a bože, Severus by byl ochotný zůstat tu v tuhle chvíli uvězněný navždy, protože Lupin se mračil a zatínal pěsti a zhluboka vrčel a vypadal, že je hotový vyletět z kůže, aby se k Athosovi dostal, a Severus si mohl namlouvat, že to je všechno kvůli němu, a v životě neviděl nic, co by bylo víc sexy.

Ty vteřiny ale minuly a Lupin se zhluboka nadechl. „Dobře. Uděláme to, jak chceš ty.“

S trochou dalšího handrkování se rozmístili na posteli, Severus v kleče s roztaženýma nohama, Lupin v leže před ním, Athos si klekl dozadu. Lupin olízl Severusův penis a vzal ho do úst, když začal tvrdnout, a Athos mu zatím do zadku strčil kluzký prst.

Severusovi se z kombinace toho jemného doteku na tvrdnoucím přirození a kluzkého, pevného prstu zavřely oči. Prst zmizel a rozehrála se nějaká strkanice, během níž jeho penis vyklouzl z Lupinových úst, ale než mohl otevřít oči, Lupin mu lízal varlata a do zadku se mu vtiskly dva prsty.

Konečně Athos prsty vytáhl a naplnil Severuse jediným rychlým přírazem namířeným přímo na prostatu. Severus zalapal po dechu a prudce otevřel oči. Možná že se mu ten člověk nezamlouval, ale musel uznat, že aspoň v _tomhle_ je dobrý.

Podíval se dolů na Lupina. Lupin se mračil, ne však na něj, ale na bod nad jeho ramenem. Severus _věděl_ , že kdyby otočil hlavu, uviděl by, jak Athos Lupinovi zamračení oplácí stejně vášnivě. Athos mu nehty poškrábal bok a pevně ho sevřel; Lupin mu nehty přejel po vnitřní straně stehna a pod šourek. Athos k němu přirazil tak prudce, že se mu rozostřilo vidění; Lupin jazykem zakroužil kolem dokola a Severusovi se před očima udělaly skvrny.

Bylo to, jako by spolu bojovali o to, kdo Severuse přivede k orgasmu. Severuse napadlo, jestli náhodou takhle neumře.

„Všechno v pořádku, Porthosi?“ zeptal se d'Artagnan. Severus odtrhl oči od Lupinovy tváře. D'Artagnan ležel na boku, hlavu podepřenou jednou rukou. Athos měl kolem jeho penisu ruku a honil ho mnohem plynuleji, než jak přirážel k Severusovi.

„Já – ach, _k čertu_ –“ Athos se téměř úplně vytáhl a pak se vrhl zpátky jediným trhnutím pánví; Lupin v odpověď olízl spodní stranu penisu, který měl stále ještě v ústech, a nevynechal ani žalud. „Já jsem v pohodě,“ vypravil ze sebe Severus mezi dvěma zoufalými nádechy, „ale vypadá to, že ty přijdeš zkrátka.“

D'Artagnanovy rty se protáhly do šibalského úsměvu. „Kdepak. Já se rád dívám. I když to není jediné, co mám rád.“ Natáhl se, takže měl hlavu téměř v Lupinově klíně a sevřel dlaň kolem kořene Lupinovy erekce. Lupin se od Severuse odtáhl a jeho hrdlo se křečovitě sevřelo. Severus zřetelně cítil, jak se mu po špičce penisu svezl jeho čípek.

D'Artagnan se natáhl ještě trochu a vzal Lupina do úst. Severus několikrát nekontrolovaně přirazil, když Lupin zasténal. Dychtivě Lupina s d'Artagnanem pozoroval. Cítil zvláštní směs hrdosti a touhy na tím, jak ho Lupin polkl tak hluboko, že měl nos zabořený do chlupů kolem jeho penisu, kdežto d'Artagnan zvládl jen polovinu Lupinova a zbytek musel nahrazovat rukou.

Zavřel oči a nechal svoji hlavu klesnout. Přirazil k Athosovi a Athos ho na oplátku postrčil do Lupinových úst. Lupin je jednoduše otevřel a přejížděl ho jazykem, kolik to jen šlo. Severus se probíral Lupinovými vlasy a chránil se bolestivě je sevřít; _šukal_ Lupinova ústa a Athos šukal Lupinova ústa skrz něj.

D'Artagnan musel své prohlášení, že se dívá rád, myslet vážně, protože Severus uslyšel jeho zasténání i skrz vlastní trhané oddechování a slast, jež mu zaplavovala smysly. Athos mu rukou přelétl po břiše a nechal za sebou lepkavou stopu.

Zkroutil mu bradavku a Lupin se jazykem dotkl jeho varlat a Athos se do něj opřel a Lupin už měl ústa zase kolem jeho penisu, aby ten příraz přivítal a nasál. Severusovým tělem se šířil čirý oheň, od jeho penisu k jeho zadku, k jeho hrudi a zase zpátky dolů a zaťal svaly kolem Athose a udělal se do Lupinových úst.

Když klesal dolů a tak tak se stihl podepřít na rukou, ucítil Athose, jak v něm vyvrcholil a Lupin pustil jeho penis. Natáhl se a vzal Severuse za ruku; okamžik na to se postel zachvěla a Lupin zasténal Severusovo jméno.

Athos Severuse zvedl do vzpřímené polohy a do ucha mu zasyčel: „Při Merlinově hrobu, _Srabusi_ , jestli Remusovi ublížíš, až tohle všechno skončí, najdu skrz závoj cestu zpátky, jen abych ti utrhl koule a narval ti je do chřtánu.“

Jak se místnost vytrácela, Severus se nemohl rozhodnout, co ho znepokojuje víc: představa, že ho právě ojel zpropadený Sirius Black a že se mu to líbilo, nebo ten absurdní závěr, že mezi ním a Lupinem je něco víc než jen souložení, které je má dostat z tohohle maléru.


	12. Část dvanáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Rosencrantz/Guildstern) [T. Stoppard: Rosencrantz a Guildstern jsou mrtvi]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: převlékání do ženských šatů_

No dobrá. Že mezi ním a Lupinem _nic_ víc není byla možná trochu silná slova. Lupin toužil po jeho odpuštění a důvěře a Severus musel nerad přiznat, že mu oboje dal. Nedobrovolně mu taky dal pokladnici příležitostí k posměchu, a Lupin si přesto jen „dělal legraci“ z pár bezvýznamných věcí. Lupin nejen akceptoval jeho temnou minulost, ale chápal a sdílel jeho vinu, možná ještě víc než on sám.

Kdyby si musel vybrat mezi smrtí a přiznáním strašlivého tajemství, mohl by třeba i přiznat, že mu na Lupinovi záleží do té míry, že by nechtěl, aby přišel řekněme o poslední košili. Ale to bylo všechno. _Rád_ ho neměl, nic takového. Už mu párkrát záleželo na lidech, které neměl zvlášť v lásce, a neviděl důvod, proč to teď měnit.

Blacka na druhou stranu nenáviděl ještě bezvýhradněji než předtím. Chtělo se mu běsnit a křičet a dát průchod svému pocitu znásilnění, ale jediný, kdo by ho tu slyšel, byl Lupin. Zdálo se, že Lupin si neuvědomoval, s kým se dělili o postel, a Severus neměl v úmyslu ho o tom informovat. Mohl by na to reagovat tolika různými způsoby a Severus si nebyl jistý, kterého se bál nejvíc.

Black byl ovšem mrtvý, a nejspíš by nepřiznal, že píchal Severuse Snapea, ani kdyby nebyl. Severus tudíž mohl tuhle událost bez obav zařadit mezi „věci, o kterých nikdy nepromluví, ani pod vlivem veritaséra,“ a zapomenout, že se vůbec kdy stala.

Aspoň doufal.

Když si takhle pěkně roztřídil emoce do správných přihrádek, prokázal konečně Lupinovi nesmírnou laskavost a všiml si ho.

Respektive jeho zadku. Který bylo poměrně těžké přehlédnout s tím vším vrtěním se sem a tam, jak Lupin prohraboval kufr s kostýmy a čas od času přes rameno se znechuceným odfrknutím odhodil kus oblečení.

Severus zavřel oči, napočítal do deseti a zase je otevřel, ale pořád ještě před nimi neměl nic, co by dávalo smysl. „Guildsterne –“

„Jsem Rosencrantz.“

„Ne, _já_ jsem Rosencrantz.“

Lupin nevzhlédl od své práce. „Rosencrantz jsem určitě já. ‚R‘ jako Remus, ‚R‘ jako Rosencrantz, to je jasné.“

„ _Lupine –_ “

„Proč jsi mi takhle neřekl hned?“

Severus si promnul místo mezi obočím. „Co to provádíš?“

„Dívám se na kostýmy.“

„Nejdřív komentáře ke Cathyiným šatům, teď tohle. Kdybych tě neznal, přísahal bych, že gay jsi tu ty.“

„Nemůžu za to, že tvůj cit pro módu se nedostal za černou a knoflíky. Hmm. Tyhlety se k tomuhle období hodí asi ještě míň než ty Cathyiny.“ Lupin se konečně ohlédl na Severuse. „Vypadá to, že tohle je moderní produkce.“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Tak třeba kvůli elektrickému osvětlení nad zrcadlem.“

Severus mrkl vzhůru a úzkostlivě se přitom vyhnul pohledu do zrcadla. „Aha.“

„Pár zajímavých kousků na hraní jsem nám tu ale našel.“ Lupin vytáhl pár věcí, z nichž jedna vypadala jako korzet, a zmizel za zástěnou. Následovalo šustění látky.

Severus si povzdechl a zabubnoval si prsty na stehno. „Lupine, ženy mě nepřitahují, a oblečení už vůbec, takže co tě u všech čertů vede k přesvědčení, že ženské šaty by –“

Lupin vytančil zpoza zástěny.

Vzdor jejich až příliš průměrným tělům propůjčovaly vysoké podpatky Lupinovým nohám jistý tvar a dávaly mu nad Severusem výškovou převahu. Satén korzetu k němu lnul způsobem, který jako by odhaloval víc než nahota. Satén kalhotek nejenom lnul, přímo se přes Lupinův klín napínal a obrys Lupinova přirození byl přes blyštivou látku jasně zřetelný. Krajka na okraji dávala vábivě zahlédnout Lupinův uvězněný šourek a jen se Lupin pohnul, zase ho skrývala.

„Och,“ pronesl Severus inteligentně.

„Teď ty.“ Lupin mu podával pár kousků slabounké látky.

Severus o krok couvl. „To nemyslíš vážně.“

Lupin mu sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl minci; než ruku vyndal pořádně Severuse osahal. Severus poskočil a Lupin se se svým úlovkem v ruce zachichotal. „Co takhle hodit si? Panna, nemusíš si to obléct. Orel, musíš.“

Severus se tak tak udržel, aby se nezasmál, a místo toho se jen ušklíbl. „To mi připadá jako navýsost spravedlivý způsob rozhodování.“

Lupin cvrnkl do mince. „Orel,“ oznámil.

Severus překvapením otevřel ústa. „Cože? Dej to sem!“ Cvrnkl do mince. Orel. Cvrnkl znova. Orel. Cvrnkal zase a zase. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel. Orel.

„Ani nemáme hůlky! Jak se ti ji povedlo uřknout?“

„Ale, ale, Severusi, nebyl jsi to snad ty, kdo řekl, že to je ‚navýsost spravedlivý způsob‘?“

Se zavrčením po něm minci mrštil; Lupin ji chytil za letu. „Orel,“ oznámil samolibě.

Severus svoje svlékání podtrhoval mumláním „nebelvírští podvodníci“, „nesnesitelní vlkodlaci“, a „kažení vysoké literatury“, zatímco Lupin zářil trpělivostí.

„Tak a teď,“ prohlásil Lupin a znalecky si jeho nahé tělo prohlížel, „zvedni ruce.“

Lupin ze svého uzlíku vytáhl cosi, co vypadalo jako saténová košilka s tenkými ramínky. Přetáhl mu ji přes hlavu a přes ruce a jak ji stahoval dolů a uhlazoval, jako by Severus byl nějaká panenka v životní velikosti, zlehounka se jeho kůže dotkl rty. Severus si připadal směšně. Směšně způsobem, který se postaral, aby se uvolnil a poddal Lupinovu doteku, ale přesto jednoznačně směšně.

„Smůla, že tam nebyly žádné punčochy. Strašně rád bych se ti při jejich navlékání prolízal nahoru po celé noze.“ Severusův penis sebou zaujatě zacukal. Jednou si s ním opravdu bude muset promluvit, co se sluší.

„Ale nebyly, takže místo nich bude muset stačit tohle.“ Vytasil se s kalhotkami.

„Rudé hedvábí? Tomu říkám klišé.“

„Mám pro to dobrý důvod. Nohu nahoru,“ řekl Lupin a poklepal Severusovi na levé koleno. Jemně ho kousl do podkolenní jamky a Severus zvrátil hlavu, když mu Lupin hedvábí natáhl do půli nohy. „Teď druhou.“ Lupinův hlas byl chraplavý a hedvábí bylo hladké a bolestně jemné, a když Severusovi sklouzlo přes penis, zalapal po dechu. Lupin ho chytil za boky a otřel se o jeho erekci palci.

„Och,“ pravil Severus ještě inteligentněji než prve.

„A nakonec tohle. Zase ruce nahoru.“ Lupin zvedl přiléhavé šaty ze saténu.

„Proč musím mít šaty, když ty jsi jen ve spodním prádle?“

„Protože ti je chci vyhrnout, až tě budu šukat tuhle přes ten stolek na líčení.“

Většina Severusových neuronů se seškvařila. „Och,“ řekl ještě o něco inteligentněji. Zvedl ruce a dovolil Lupinovi, aby ho navlékl i do šatů.

Lupin se usmál a sáhl na stolek pro nádobku s líčidlem. Severus prudce couvl. „Tohle se mi k obličeji ani nepřiblíží.“

„Škoda. Nalíčený jako ženská bys vypadal úžasně. Ještě přitažlivěji než obvykle.“

Severus se odvážil nakouknout do zrcadla, natáčeje hlavu rychle na jednu a pak na druhou stranu, než se podíval zpátky. „Osobně si myslím, že Rosencrantz je přinejlepším dost obyčejný.“

„Já jsem Rosencrantz,“ řekl Lupin nepřítomně.

Severus nonšalantně mávl rukou. „To je jedno. Oba jsou stejně obyčejní.“

„Počkej, Rosencrantz; totiž, Guildstern? Nemyslel jsem –“ Lupin usilovně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ehm, proti gustu, že?“ dokončil s širokým nuceným úsměvem.

Severus pozvedl obočí. Lupin rychle mluvil dál. „Ano, jak jsem říkal, škoda, že k obličeji si to nepustíš, ale napadá mě jiné místo, kde by se ti to mohlo líbit.“

Severus vyjekl, ale ne na protest, když ho Lupin bez dalších řečí přehnul přes stolek. Protest by z toho mohl být, kdyby se mu Lupin dál nevěnoval, ale ten mu podle slibu vyhrnul sukni kolem pasu a odstrčil z cesty hedvábí na jeho zadku, aby mu otvor obkroužil líčidlem namazaným prstem. Protest tiše zemřel, když Lupin prst strčil dovnitř a pomalu jím zahýbal.

Lupin prst vytáhl, a když se vrátil se dvěma, byly kluzčí než předtím. Severus pootevřel jedno oko, akorát aby viděl, jak Lupin vrací na stolek lahvičku dětského oleje. Lupin ho připravoval, dokud se Severus o stolek netřel a nebyl bez dechu prosbami.

Konečně do něj Lupin vnikl a Severus jásal, že Lupin je v tomhle mnohem lepší než Black. Ne, netrefil prostatu na první pokus, namísto toho několikrát změnil úhel, než ji zasáhl, ale jiskřičky, které se při tom Severusovi roztančily v žilách, byly hřejivější a živější než ty, které způsobil Black. Ne, Lupinovo pravidelné přirážení nebyly Blackovy nevypočitatelné, mocné pohyby, které ho držely na hraně, ale dotýkalo se Severuse mnohem hlouběji a niterněji. Lupin se mu položil na záda, pevný a horký, dýchal mu na ušní lalůček a pak ho poškádlil zuby, pevně ho chytil za boky, že mu zůstanou modřiny, ale ne tak, aby to bolelo, a ach ano, Lupin byl v tomhle mnohem lepší než Black.

Kalhotky se mu napínaly mezi nohama, když Lupin přirážel, a sunuly se mu přes perineum a penis. Lupin si svoje kalhotky zřejmě jen odsunul z cesty, místo aby si je sundal, protože o zadek se mu otírala krajka, škrábavá i jemná zároveň. Severus zasténal a paže se mu chvěly úsilím udržet se ve vzpřímené poloze. Stolek pod ním se otřásal a co chvíli zacinkala sklenička, když padala na zem, kde se roztříštila.

Lupin natáhl ruku a položil dlaň na jeho erekci. Třel ho skrz hedvábí a bylo to teplé a byla to Lupinova ruka a byla jemná a víc než jen jeho. Severus se křečovitě otřásl; hedvábím prosákla tekutina a látka po jeho penisu klouzala ještě hladčeji. Byl to střídavě báječně slastný i báječně bolestivý pocit a Severus kňučel, dokud Lupin ruku nevrátil na jeho bok.

Lupin zrychlil přirážení a Severus mu vycházel vstříc, jak to jen svedl s gumovými údy, které odmítaly pořádně spolupracovat, a Lupin ztuhl a zakvílel a pak se oba zhroutili na stolek.

Severusova orgasmem uvolněná hlava si ten okamžik vybrala, aby z jeho podvědomí vydolovala myšlenku: „Co když jsou všichni mrtví? Co když se dostaneme z tohohle kouzla, jen abychom zjistili, že jsme prohráli?“

Lupin mu zezadu polaskal krk. „Pak to už bylo napsáno.“


	13. Část třináctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Sancho Panza/Don Quixote) [Cervantes: Důmyslný rytíř don Quijote de la Mancha]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: fisting_

Severus stál v honosné ložnici s mramorovou podlahou – ne, byla rozhodně dřevěná – a zlatými římsičkami – ne, ty byly taky ze dřeva – a hedvábným povlečením – ne, to nakonec vypadalo lněné. Otráveně potřásl hlavou.

Lupin se probral brašnou u postele a triumfálně zvedl láhev oleje. Byl nejspíš vhodnější na vaření než k spouložení, ale nemohli být vybíraví. Hodil olej na postel a začal ze sebe shazovat šaty. „Vím, co chci dělat tentokrát,“ oznámil.

Severus zamrkal nad jeho nedočkavostí a pak pokrčil rameny a začal se také svlékat. „A co by to mělo být?“

„Chci, abys mě šoustal celou rukou.“

Severus se zastavil při vylézaní z kalhot, jednu nohu stále ještě ve vzduchu. „To –“ Hlavou se mu přehnalo několik myšlenek najednou. „Měl jsem dojem, že dáváš přednost aktivní roli,“ řekl opatrně.

„Ano, tohle je něco, co rád dělám svým partnerům, z mnoha důvodů. Ale musí to být dobrovolné, nebo si to neužijeme ani jeden, a ty jsi tím nápadem prve nevypadal příliš nadchnutý. Jen chci, abys viděl, jaké to může být. A naše situace už zdá se obrácená je, pane Quixote.“ Rošťácky se na něj usmál, načež zvážněl. „Krom toho, kdy jindy se to naučit, než když naše těla nejsou tak docela opravdová, kdyby se něco zvrtlo?“

Používal logiku. K čertu s Lupinem, že zneužívá jeho největší slabinu! Severusův penis se při Lupinově vysvětlování postavil. „Já – ano, tak jo.“

Lupin vzal jeho ruku do svých, zvedl ji a pečlivě si ji prohlédl; Severus mu ji skoro vytrhl překvapením, že mu ji vytrhnout nechce. „Hmm, Quixote byl pěkný parádník, co? Budou úplně stačit.“

Vyskočil na postel, klekl si na všechny čtyři a usmál se tím svým zpropadeným úsměvem. „Tak pojď, začátek je stejný jako příprava na anální sex, a to přece umíš, ne?“

Severus nakrčil nos, namočil prsty do oleje a začal rovnou se dvěma, čistě jen za tu Lupinovu poslední drzost. Lupin se prudce nadechl a zachvěl se mu kolem prstů, ale už za chvíli mohl Severus přidat třetí téměř bez překážky. Jak jimi vnikal dovnitř a ohýbal je, zalitoval, že nemá své vlastní dlouhé.

„Teď si vezmi další olej, pak malíček a palec skrč dospodu a strč je dovnitř taky.“ Severus to provedl a začínal zase pochybovat, když rukou pohyboval dovnitř a ven. Hladil Lupina v kruzích po zádech, aby se mu uvolnily svaly i tam.

„Dobře, víc oleje a teď ruku. Jde ti to skvěle.“ Lupin se roztřásl, když se Severus snažil přemoct téměř nepřekonatelný odpor. Nedokázal uvěřit, že je to příjemné, ale Lupin mu neříkal, aby přestal.

Lupinovy svaly se sevřely kolem jeho zápěstí. „Už jenom trochu, pokračuj. Já nejsem ze skla.“ Severus pomalu zatlačil a Lupin konečně zalapal po dechu: „Ano, přesně tam. Teď je sevři v pěst, jak ti to jen půjde.“

Když to udělal, celé tělo se Lupinovi prudce otřáslo. Kdyby Severus nevěděl, že by to tím jen zhoršil, byl by ruku vytrhl. „Bolí to?“

„Ne, rozhodně ne. Udělej to znova.“

Severus si oddechl, když bylo jasné, že mu to nejde nejhůř. Cítil kolem ruky tepání Lupinovy krve a jeho svaly se zavlnily pokaždé, když rukou jen trochu pohnul. Lupinovi se chvěly ruce a po tváři mu stékal pot.

Byl to opojný pocit být ten, kdo tohle působí. Severus přemýšlel, co asi Lupin cítí, jaké to je, dát nad sebou někomu tolik moci. Nemyslel si, že někdy pochopí, jak by se někdo mohl někomu takhle podvolit; pěst v zadku se nedala odvolat tak snadno jako pouta nebo výprask. Pak mu hlavou probleskl obrázek, jak ho takhle šoustá _Lupin_ , důkladněji, než kdy komukoliv dovolil ho šoustat. Zasténal a boky mu přirazily do prázdna.

Lupin ten zvuk zopakoval jako ozvěna a jednou chvějící se rukou učinil pohyb směrem ke svému penisu.

„Ne,“ řekl Severus, potěšený, že jeho přikazující tón funguje stále stejně dobře jako na prváky, když se Lupin zarazil a zakňučel. „To chci udělat já.“

Jednou rukou zápolil s olejem a většinu ho rozlil po posteli, než ho dostal do dlaně. Honil Lupina dlouhými pohyby a do zadku mu kratičce přirážel, a přitom svíral a rozevíral svoji pěst. Lupin se svíjel a klel. Severus neměl tušení, že umí francouzsky a německy.

S posledním sevřením se Lupin kolem jeho ruky a uvnitř té druhé křečovitě zaškubal. Severus se nehýbal, dokud Lupinův orgasmus neodezněl, a pak strávil několik mučivých minut vytahováním své ruky ven, mučivých ne jen proto, že se ještě víc bál, že to teď Lupina bude bolet, když už není vzrušený, ale také proto, že sám úpěnlivě toužil po vyvrcholení.

Jakmile byla ruka venku, Lupin se tváří dolů svalil na postel. Severus se překulil na záda a zuřivě se vyhonil a ani se neobtěžoval se všelijakými vymyšlenými doteky jako jindy. V několika vteřinách se jím orgasmus prohnal jako žhavá a bouřlivá vlna.

Lupin se nadzvedl na jedné ruce, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Už rozumíš?“

„Řekl bych, že chápu, co je na tom tak lákavé, to ano.“

Lupin se mu zhroutil na prsa a přitiskl se mu k boku. Severusovy ruce ho samy od sebe objaly. „Vydáš se teď kvůli mně bojovat s větrnými mlýny?“ zeptal se Lupin pobaveně i ospale zároveň.

Severus si odfrkl. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ‚bojoval s větrnými mlýny‘ kvůli _Potterovi_ , bylo by to celkem vylepšení.“

Lupin se zasmál a přitulil se blíž. „Mmm, ale s ním nespíš.“

„S tebou bych taky nespal, kdyby nebylo téhle situace.“

Lupin mu v náruči ztuhl. Když promluvil, Severus zapřemýšlel, proč mu jeho tón připomíná ten okamžik, kdy zapomněl zavřít dveře své laboratoře a paní Norrisová se mu přehnala za myší přes a skrz tu spoustu lektvarů, které právě vařil pro ošetřovnu. „Rozumím.“

Severus otevřel ústa, aby dokončil svoji myšlenku, že i když by o tom bez toho, co se jim přihodilo, nikdy neuvažoval, shledával ten sex uspokojivým, a kdyby byl Lupin někdy tak zoufalý, že by se s ním chtěl vyspat i ve skutečnosti, Severus by mohl být svolný občas si to zopakovat. Než mohl promluvit, vzduch naplnil zvuk rychle se otáčejících stránek, a byl pryč.


	14. Část čtrnáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Robin Hood/šerif z Nottinghamu) [Robin Hood]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: sex v přírodě a v šatech_

Sotva se svěží lesní scenérie plně zjevila, Lupin začal prohrabávat tábořiště. Severus si nebyl jistý, kdy se tak dobře obeznámil s řečí Lupinova těla, ale poznal, že ten spěch není z nedočkavosti.

Pozvedl obočí. „Žádné lesní vtípky? Strefování se do šerifa? Třeba narážka na zbojníky?“

Lupin pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že bychom prostě mohli jít rovnou na věc,“ řekl a vytasil se s další příhodnou lahví oleje. Severuse napadlo, jestli je to dílo kouzla, nebo jestli lidé v minulosti opravdu používali tolik oleje, anebo jestli je na Lupinovi něco zvláštního, o čem by měl vědět. Kromě těch mnoha očividných podivností.

„Jasně.“ Měl by být rád. Lupinovy chytrosti, nebo ještě hůř, pošťuchování mu přece nechybějí. Nebo ten zpropadený úsměv. A už vůbec ne projevy starostlivosti a zájmu, které si předtím Severus namluvil, že k němu Lupin chová. Myslel si, že by mohli být na hranici čehosi blízkého přátelství – kdyby měl Severus Lupina rád, což rozhodně neměl –, ale nijak zvlášť ho nepřekvapovalo, že se mýlil.

Ne. Lupin se konečně rozhodl tenhle problém řešit efektivně a Severus byl rád. Byl.

Tohle si připomínal, když ho Lupin zničehonic obrátil a přitiskl k nejbližšímu stromu. Severus se o něj opřel rukama, zatímco Lupin mu stáhnul kalhoty jen pár centimetrů pod zadek, a pak mu zvedl nohu, takže se kolenem opíral o strom. Lupin nebyl vyloženě hrubý, i když do něj pronikl jen po zběžné přípravě. Naolejovanou ruku natáhl kolem něj a začal ho honit.

Severus se prsty zachytával o kůru stromu; na holou kůži mu foukal vítr, na kůži, kterou obyčejně mimo ložnici a koupelnu nikdy neodhaloval. Co chvíli ho na zadku poškrábaly Lupinovy kalhoty a připomněly mu, že jsou téměř úplně oblečení. Kdykoliv by ze zeleně mohl někdo vyběhnout a přistihnout Robina Hooda, jak svého největšího nepřítele šoustá o strom. Mělo by to být vzrušující, takhle se nechat vzít.

Nebylo.

Lupin s každým přírazem zahekal, otřesný zvuk, který si Severus nepamatoval, že by vydával dřív. Vítr mu foukal vlasy do obličeje, dostávaly se mu do očí a šimraly ho v nose. Ten větřík byl trochu moc chladivý, kdežto v šatech mu bylo trochu moc teplo. Lupin se ho téměř nedotýkal, kromě penisu v jeho zadku a dlaně kolem jeho erekce, a pohyboval se dovnitř a ven jako nějaký automat. Severus si byl docela jistý, že mu po zádech leze brouk.

Nebylo to příšerné, to ne. Byl to sex a byl to Lupin, a Lupin v něm byl koneckonců dobrý. Severusův penis na tu pozornost reagoval docela bez obtíží.

Napadlo ho, jestli to třeba není nějaký zbloudilý vliv jejich postav. Prozkoumal šerifovy emoce. Byla tu žhnoucí nenávist, smíšená těsně pod povrchem s žhnoucí touhou; neměl žádný důvod domnívat se, že city Robina Hooda jsou výrazně jiné, a byl docela rád, že se on a Lupin cestou naučili vliv postav do značné míry ovládat. Tihle dva měli stejnou tendenci se navzájem zabít, jako spolu píchat.

Což nevysvětlovalo Lupinovo chování. Tohle nebyla nenávist. Byla to jen mučivá apatie, ještě horší, než když ho Severus ve skutečném světě urážel. Lupin ho rozčiloval tím, že i ty nejhorší šlehy přijímal s klidem, slušně, ba dokonce vlídně, ale to bylo aspoň něco.

Lupin zahekal zvlášť hlasitě a strnul. Téměř okamžitě se vytáhl a Severus sebou cukl. Lupin se neomluvil, vypadalo to, že si toho ani nevšiml, jak dál honil jeho penis. Orgasmus mu, když ho dosáhl, připadal, jako by ho z něj Lupin vytáhl proti jeho vůli.

Zabořil hlavu do ohbí své paže a přemítal, co se to tu sakra stalo. Právě prožil jeden z nejméně uspokojivých orgasmů v životě s člověkem, který mu až dosud dopřával ten nejlepší sex, jaký kdy zažil. Severusovi nepřipadalo, že by to byl nedostatek zkušeností, co mu napovídalo „fantastický“. Buď Lupin najednou zapomněl veškeré své umění, nebo byl na vině Severus sám.

Nemohl než dojít k závěru, že něco udělal špatně.


	15. Část patnáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Théseus/král Mínós) [řecké báje]_  
_Prostředek ukájení: odkládání orgasmu, mentální bondáž_

„Nemyslím, že by král Mínós měl být v labyrintu ve stejnou dobu jako Théseus. Příšerně nepřesné.“

Čekal, co Lupin odpoví. Když se nedočkal, povzdechl si a obrátil k němu. Okamžik oceňoval zálibu starých Řeků ve svalnatých spoře oděných hrdinech, než věnoval pozornost tomu, že Lupin v rukách pohazuje klubkem niti a oči upírá na zem před sebou. Nezdálo se, že by o sex jevil větší zájem než posledně.

Jeho prvotní reakce byla hněvivá. Lupin nesl odpovědnost za pozvednutí jeho sexuálních očekávání; teď bude zkrátka odpovědný za to, aby jim dostál!

Hněv však rychle pohasl. Lupin ta očekávání zvedal a dostával jim nežádán a on už přece dospěl k závěru, že něco udělal špatně, a proto musí být tím, kdo učiní první krok.

Správně, tenhle hrozný sex už znova prožívat nebude. Bude muset – bude –

Odkašlal si. „Lupine, zdá se, že bych měl něco říct.“

„Co?“ Lupinův tón byl dutý a jeho jediná fyzická reakce na Severusova slova bylo to, že si na ruce začal namotávat a zase odmotávat nit. Severus si všiml, že mu tvář brázdí ostré vrásky.

„Všiml jsem si, že jsi, ehm nebyl sám sebou, a jelikož tu není nikdo jiný než já, zjevně jsem udělal něco, čím jsem tě urazil. Nejsem si jistý, co přesně, ale ať je to, co je to –“

Zhluboka se nadechl. Postavil se Pánovi zla na vrcholu moci, lhal tváří v tvář nejmocnějšímu černokněžníkovi jejich doby a svoji roli chladně sehrál před desítkami Smrtijedů. Měl koule z _titanu_ a tohle dokáže. „Omlouvám se.“

Lupinovy vrásky se během jeho řeči vyhladily. Lupin si dlaní přejel po tváři. „Udělal jsem něco hrozně hloupého a ty nemůžeš za to, že – nemáš se zač omlouvat. Věděl jsem, že si nemám myslet, že – omlouvat bych se měl já.“

„Je něco –“ Severus si znova odkašlal, „je něco, co bych mohl udělat, abych pomohl napravit tu pitomost, kterou se ti povedlo provést tentokrát? Protože já bych se rád vrátil k tomu, jak to bylo předtím. Až do teď byla tahle situace snesitelná. Dokonce celkem – příjemná.“ Ošil se nad vlastním žalostivým tónem. _Nebyl_ sakra ukňouraný!

„Opravdu?“ Lupin si dál hrál s nití, ale v hlase mu zaznívala zřetelná stopu naděje.

Pro smilování Salazarovo. Teď mu konečně došlo, co udělal. Lupin jeho nedokončenou myšlenku pochopil jako urážku své zdatnosti; žádný div, že se naposled vůbec nesnažil. Severus si připadal jako blbec. „Nebylo to očividné? Nejsem – zvyklý, že by někdo o mé potřeby pečoval do té míry jako ty.“

Lupin konečně vzhlédl. Spodní ret se mu třásl, dokud se do něj nekousl. Severus se chvíli bál, že se Lupin rozbrečí. _Vážně_ , jak to že si byl Lupin najednou tak nejistý svými schopnostmi v sexu? Severus pátral po něčem přesvědčivém, až nakonec vyhrkl: „Jsi dokonce lepší než Black.“

Skoro si ukousl jazyk, když si uvědomil, co právě přiznal, ale Lupin se změnil téměř k nepoznání. Narovnal se a celé tělo se mu napjalo. „To tedy _doufám_ , že jsem lepší než ten rozmazlený fracek,“ zavrčel.

Severuse Lupinovo přesné hodnocení dočista zarazilo, dokud si nepřipomněl tu vzpomínku, kterou mu nabídl ve Zmijozelově těle. Jestli chce Lupin věřit, že myslel Reguluse, on ho nebude opravovat. Lupin byl koneckonců lepší než oba Blackové, takže to ani nebyla _lež_.

Na vysvětlování beztak neměl čas, protože Lupin ho _vzal útokem_ , srazil ho na zem a strhal z něj šaty. Théseus a Mínós spolu taky moc nevycházeli; možná že tohle nebyla nejvhodnější chvíle, kdy Lupina probrat z apatie. „Lupine, já –“

Lupin ho hrubě štípl do bradavek a pak ho nehty jedné ruky poškrábal na boku. Ruku na bradavce vystřídal ústy a Severus vykřikl, když Lupin skousl. Přesunul svoji nohu mezi Severusovy, vklouzl mu rukou pod zadek a přimáčkl Severusův penis ke své noze.

Odtrhl ústa od bradavky a podíval se mu do očí. „Budu tě šukat tak dlouho, dokud nezapomeneš, že jsi kdy spal s někým jiným,“ zavrčel z hloubi hrdla, než se odhodlaně vrátil zpátky k jeho tělu.

Severus usoudil, že odhodlanost by Lupin měl praktikovat častěji. Slušela mu. „Tak jo,“ přitakal omámeně.

Lupin se vydal na cestu po jeho těle a škrábal ho přitom vousatým strniskem. Tu a tam se zdržel, aby kousl, a pak ta kousnutí konejšil jazykem. A stále se k Severusovi tiskl rozkrokem a zarýval mu nehty do zadku.

Konečně dorazil do Severusova klína a zamířil jazykem k jeho penisu, nejprve jemně přes špičku a pak po celé délce. Nebylo to dost, ani zdaleka, a Severus mu položil položil ruce na temeno, aby ho povzbudil.

Místo toho způsobil, že se Lupin odtáhl. „Ne,“ řekl a oči se mu nebezpečně třpytily. „Dej ruce za hlavu _a nechej je tam_.“

Severus zasténal a urychleně poslechl. Lupin jeho penis ještě chvíli dráždil, lízal ho, než si vzal kousek do úst, a zase se stáhl. Když poškádlil celou délku, začal cucat pořádně, polykal kolem žaludu a _bože_ broukal si u toho. Severus do jeho úst přirazil; po tom neuspokojivém sexu v minulé knize byl frustrovaný už teď. Byly to božské pocity a už byl skoro tam a jeho tělo se napínalo, jak se hnal za vysvobozením.

Lupin se stáhl úplně, jednou rukou pevně stiskl kořen jeho penisu a druhou mu přidržel boky na zemi. Severus se přesto pokusil přirazit, i když ho Lupin pevně přimáčkl. „Lupine!“

„Nechci, aby ses udělal, dokud neřeknu.“

Severus se skoro udělal, jen to Lupin vyslovil. Jak od něj mohl čekat, že se _neudělá_ pod náporem těch hříšných úst? Z titanu měl koule, ne vůli. Ze železa možná, ale ne z titanu. „Lupine, nemůžu –“

„Jen mlč.“ Severus ústa bez prodlení zavřel; ústa ho do tohohle dostala a pro jednou výhody převyšovaly potřebu stěžovat si. Lupin sáhl po klubku nití a omotal je kolem kořene jeho penisu a kolem varlat jako improvizovaný škrtící kroužek. Neuvázal ho příliš pevně, rozhodně ne dost, aby mu zabránil vyvrcholit, ale třeba by to mohlo podpořit jeho vůli.

Trochu slitování Lupin měl a nevrátil se k jeho erekci hned. Lízal mu nohy a cucal a oždiboval jemnou kůži pod koleny, dokud Severus nekňučel. Přikryl ho celým tělem a zatímco se o něj otíral, cucal mu ušní lalůček. Jejich kůže zmáčená potem lehce klouzala a Severus se ho chtěl dotknout, chtěl mu rukama přejet po zádech a pomuchlat mu zadek. Bylo to horší než být spoutaný, protože věděl, že se může hýbat, a věděl, že _nesmí_ , ne pokud si přeje, aby tohle pokračovalo dál.

Zavřel oči a soustředil se, aby se neudělal. Bylo to jediné, na co dokázal myslet, aby se nenechal unést svým vyvrcholením, a nikdy se na svůj orgasmus nesoustředil jako teď, když měl před sebou svoji rozkoš nataženou jako zářivý paprsek, jenž nesmí rozlomit.

„Ne, _dívej se na mě_.“ Severus zadusil vzlyk, ale oči otevřel.

Přinutil se dívat, jak jeho erekce znova mizí v Lupinových ústech, přinutil se dívat, jak se kolem ní Lupinovy rty roztahují. Opakoval si v duchu předpisy na lektvary, a pak si je opakoval pozpátku. Netušil, jak dlouho mu to ještě bude pomáhat. Lupin ústa z jeho penisu zvedl a zuby lehce zavadil o špičku. Severus věděl, že to bylo záměrné, a jen o vlásek oddálil křečovité zacukání, které tím Lupin způsobil. Úsilím se mu svíraly a překrucovaly svaly.

Lupin hlavu konečně zvedl a než se odtáhl, nechal jazyk vznášet se nad žaludem. „Udělej se pro mě, _teď_ ,“ zašeptal a polkl Severusův penis až po kořen.

Jakmile Severus ta slova uslyšel, přestal se ovládat. Před očima se mu začernalo a slyšel se křičet „Lupine!“ a pak blábolit něco, co doufal, že nejsou romantické nesmysly. Orgasmus mu prolétl každým nervem, a když odezněl, Severus byl stěží schopen myslet, natož dýchat.

Kdyby omluvy vždycky vyústily v něco takového, byl by nakloněný omlouvat se častěji.


	16. Část šestnáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Kvíkveg/Ismael) [H. Melville: Bílá velryba]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: bičování_

Severus sledoval jak se k němu ten hustě potetovaný muž blíží a cosi svinuje v rukách. „Nějaké podivuhodné postřehy k rozpoložení ušlechtilého divocha?“

Teď měl Lupin říct něco vtipného, nebo třeba prohodit zasvěcenou poznámku o Melvilleově díle nebo o životě obecně. Lupin pozvedl obočí a neřekl nic.

No, ze své sexuální krize se Lupin vzpamatoval, takže na tom nezáleželo. Jejich špičkování byla jen vycpávka mezi orgasmy a Severusovi nechybělo. Ani trošku.

Lupin si odkašlal a zkroutil ten předmět, který držel. „Říkal jsem si, že třeba –“ Pozvedl cosi, co připomínalo bič, ale s pěti spletenými prameny. „Když mám někoho bičovat poprvé, zrovna kočku bych si nevybral, ale aspoň není devítiocasá.“

Severus si ji hladově prohlížel. Tak dlouho si svoje fantazie odpíral, a teď když tu měl Lupina, chtěl si je prožít, než se dostanou z knížek a Lupin přijde k rozumu.

„Ovšem představy nejsou vždycky totéž co skutečnost, takže jen pokud jsi si jistý, že to chceš. A přestanu, jakmile řekneš svoje slovo,“ pokračoval Lupin.

Severus spolkl odseknutí, že se ve svojí hlavě vyzná dobře, a bedlivě se na Lupina zadíval. „Pokud si vzpomínám, byl jsi to ty, kdo předtím přestal. Určitě se do tohohle chceš pustit? “ Lupin sklopil zrak ke svým rukám a Severus si povzdechl. „Ano, chci, abys to udělal, ale nemusíš.“

„Pak ano, chci,“ řekl Lupin tiše. „Svlékni se a přehni se támhle přes to dělo.“

Severus zaváhal, než poslechl. Lupin mu k dělu přivázal ruce a pak ustoupil zpátky. Pohladil Severuse řemínky po zádech. „Nezapomeň, kdyby sis to kdykoliv rozmyslel –“

Severus nevrle zafuněl, i když v prsou cítil zvláštní mrazení, a ne jen z nedočkavosti. „Lupine, ujišťuju tě, že pokud uděláš něco, co se mi nebude líbit, dozvíš se o tom. Pokud možno takovým způsobem, že na to dlouho nezapomeneš.“

Lupinovu případnou reakci vidět nemohl, ale řemínky z jeho zad zmizely. O zlomek vteřiny později uslyšel zasvištění a šlehly ho přes záda. Kůží mu v místě dopadu zatepala krev. Tenké řemínky ten pocit soustřeďovaly na jedno místo, jak toho Lupinova ruka nebyla schopna, a přidávaly tak k bolesti i ke vzrušení, jež ji následovalo. Lupin mu záda a zadek zasypával ranami a on se svíjel, ale neuhýbal jim.

Když se mu zdálo, že už mu křičí každý nerv, těsně na hraně, za kterou by to bylo příliš bolestivé a příliš mnoho, Lupin kočku pustil. S erekcí v ruce si před něj stoupl. Severus otevřel ústa a nechal ho, aby mu ji strčil dovnitř, než mu o to Lupin musel říct.

Pokusil se napodobit Lupinovu techniku, střídal jemné švihání a poklepávání jazykem – ach kdyby tak Filius věděl, jak mu na mysli tanou jisté slovní obraty –, s pořádným cucáním. Zdálo se, že to zabírá. Lupin ho popadl za vlasy a začal přirážet, nejprve mělce, ale jak Severus pokračoval, tak čím dál bezuzdněji. A pak mu jedním přírazem pronikl do hltanu.

Severus se kolem jeho penisu začal dávit a prskat. Lupin ho okamžitě vytáhl. Zaplavily ho vztek a zahanbení. Není ani pořádně k užitku, i když tohle tělo je aspoň příjemnější na pohled než to skutečné. Svěsil hlavu.

Nebyl si jistý, kolik bičování ještě vydrží, ale zařekl se, že snese všechno, co mu Lupin za trest vyměří, a nebude ho zastavovat. „Kolik ran dostanu za to, že jsem tě zklamal?“ zašeptal.

Lupin se přiškrceně nadechl. „Nezklamal jsi mě. A nikdy bych tě nebil za trest.“ Přejel dlaní po podlitinách na jeho zádech a zadku a Severus tou pozorností, které se jeho přecitlivělé kůži dostávalo, zasténal.

„Ty mě těšíš, Severusi. Těšíš mě.“ Pohladil jeho půlky a pak mezi ně zabloudil prstem. Severus navzdory svému zahanbení nemohl zabránit, aby sebou jeho boky netrhly. „Vlastně myslím, že si zasloužíš odměnu. Co by sis přál?“

Odměnu? Naprosto nesouhlasil, že by si nějakou zasloužil, ale aspoň mohl Lupinovi svojí volbou, stejně jako sobě, dopřát rozkoš. „Chci, abys mě píchal. Hned.“

Lupin na pár minut zmizel. Svůj návrat oznámil kluzkým prstem v Severusově otvoru. Tentokrát se Severus nad přítomností oleje nemusel pozastavovat – na velrybářské lodi jím byl vzduch přímo prosycený. Dobře, že jim tahle těla nezůstanou, měl pocit, že ten puch se ho nepustí, ani až se vrátí do vlastního těla. Tohle ovšem nebylo přesně, oč žádal.

„Lupine, řekl jsem hned.“

Lupin neodpověděl, ale prst vytáhl. Nahradil ho svým penisem, tlustým a rozpáleným.

Lupin ho vždycky tak pečlivě připravoval – nebo požadoval, aby byl pečlivě připraven, uvědomil si právě, o co byla ta strkanice v mušketýrské posteli –, a to bylo svým způsobem báječné. Tohle ovšem mělo vlastní přednosti, nepohodlné roztažení, které jím prolétlo a znásobené se vrátilo jako blaho. Lupin ho hladil nahoru a dolů po zádech, jak přirážel dovnitř a ven, hluboko a rychle.

Páteří mu stoupala rozkoš z Lupinova penisu a opačným směrem se snášela slast z doteků na podlitinách a Severus se udělal, aniž by on nebo Lupin na jeho erekci položili ruku. Stahoval a uvolňoval svaly kolem Lupina, až ho Lupin po několika nepravidelných přírazech následoval. Lupin na chvíli znehybněl a ztěžka oddechoval, a pak se ze Severuse vytáhl a odvázal ho.

Severus se svalil na dělo a vzhlédl k němu. Třeba by Lupinově další ztrátě sebedůvěry mohlo předejít nějaké slovní povzbuzení. „To bylo neuvěřitelné,“ vypravil ze sebe bez dechu.

Lupin se pouze pousmál, ale byl to jemný, upjatý úsměv.

Severus by ho byl přešel jako Lupinův neblaze proslulý klid, kdyby mu to, čím procházeli, nedovolilo nahlédnout pod jeho masku. Stiskl rty a nakrčil čelo. Lupin byl pořád ještě vyvedený z míry a dobrovolně udělal něco, s čím se stále nezdál docela srozuměný. Severus by se o něj vážně nerad strachoval.

A strachoval se.


	17. Část sedmnáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Titus/Gisippos) [G. Boccaccio: Dekameron]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: zavázání očí_

„Lupine, nevím, jestli máš sestru, ale rozhodně si ji odmítám vzít.“

Lupin pozvedl obočí, ale nepromluvil.

Zatraceně, to jejich špičkování mu _chybělo_ , a taky všechny ty letmé náznaky, jaký je Remus Lupin doopravdy za svým klidným, uzavřeným zevnějškem. Což by mohlo, možná, znamenat, že ho Severus má rád. Trošku. Snad bylo na čase postoupit od „nechci, aby přišel o poslední košili,“ někam dál.

„No tak, Lupine, obýváš postavu, která je vylíčená jako mladík ‚obdivuhodného ducha‘, vás dva nějaká odpověď přece musí napadnout.“

Lupin stiskl rty a zadíval se na svoje ruce.

Severus si povzdechl, zvedl mu bradu a donutil ho, aby se na něj podíval. „Nelam si s tím už hlavu, zaplaš trudomyslnost, zavolej zpět své ztracené zdraví, útěchu a veselost,*“ řekl.

„Nemyslel jsem, že nějak zvlášť stojíš o konverzaci se mnou, natož o žertování. Myslel jsem, že budeš radši, když zůstaneme u sexu,“ odpověděl konečně Lupin.

Věřil Lupinovi, záleželo mu na něm a vypadalo to, že ho má rád. „Přátelé si přece povídají, ne?“ oponoval a připadalo mu, jak by nepronášel slova, ale balvany.

„My jsme přátelé?“

Severusův prvotní instinkt velel s úšklebkem to vzít zpátky. Cítil se nahý a nemělo to nic co dělat s oblečením. Avšak Lupin nevypadal, že by se mu za nabídku přátelství hodlal vysmát; namísto toho vypadal zádumčivě. Severus dal svým následujícím slovům nádech definitivnosti. „Ano, jsme přátelé.“

„I kdybys byl jist (jako že nejsi), že dosáhneš toho, co hodláš podniknout, měl bys před tím prchat, chceš-li brát ohled na to, co vyžaduje pravé přátelství a k čemu jsi zavázán,*“ zamumlal Lupin. Severus zamrkal a dumal, co to má být, před čím by kvůli přátelství s ním měl Lupin prchat. Nebyli přece zamilovaní do stejné ženy, jako v kontextu té citace.

Lupin se kousl do rtu a pak přikývl. „Ano. Přátelé.“

S tím Lupin vyklouzl ze své úhledné a zažité přihrádky do jiné, která byla zaprášená, zaneřáděná a schovaná hluboko v Severusově hlavě.

Nemaje tušení o téhle změně přihrádek, začal Lupin ze Severuse stahovat šaty a laskat kůži, která se objevovala. Severus nevěděl, co se od něj očekává, a tak nejistě stál a dovolil mu, aby mu hýbal údy, jak potřeboval. Když byl Lupin hotov, utrhl z lemu svého hábitu pruh látky.

Severus v sobě měl ještě dost chudého dělnického kluka, aby ho to pohoršilo. „Lupine!“

Lupin pokrčil rameny. „Vždyť nám přece nezůstanou, a ani je nebudeme mít dlouho na sobě.“

Severus musel uznat, že to je praktický pohled. „No dobře, kde mě chceš?“

Lupin zamrkal a jazykem si olízl rty. „Tady to stačí. Tohle je na oči, ne na ruce.“

Severus ztuhl. „To neuvidím, co děláš.“

„Ano, o to jde.“ Lupin naklonil hlavu na stranu. „V pořádku?“

Lupin přece nemohl vědět, že ho žádá o něco, co jde mnohem dál než bičování, co vyžaduje téměř tolik důvěry jako fisting. Lupin ho přece nemohl zkoušet.

I jestli ho Lupin zkoušel, Severus měl pocit, že odmítnout by znamenalo zklamat. Pomalu přikývl.

Lupin pruh látky dvakrát přeložil, uhladil mu ho přes oči a vzadu zavázal. Fungovalo to beze zbytku; Severus stěží poznal rozdíl mezi sluncem prozářeným oknem a okolní zdí.

Cítil, jak mu z žaludku do krku stoupají bublinky paniky. Nemohl vidět, jestli mu někdo nechce ublížit, nemohl použít nitrozpyt, aby zůstal krok před útokem. Lupin mohl udělat cokoliv a on by nevěděl, že to přijde, dokud by se to nestalo; i svázaný mohl vždycky natáhnout krk a udělat si představu, co ho čeká, a teď ani neviděl, kde Lupin je, aby tomu zabránil. Slyšel svůj chraplavý dech, hlučný a rychlý jako střelba z kulometu ve filmu, na který ho jednou vzali jeho mudlovští prarodiče, a jeho svaly se napjaly a ztuhly.

„Severusi, mám ti tu pásku sundat?“

Přece neselže. „Jsem naprosto schopný ti říct, že máš přestat, budu-li si to přát.“

„Jasně.“ Lupin mu promnul ramena a rozpletl ztuhlé svaly. Severus se uvolňoval, psychicky i fyzicky, jak se mu Lupinovy ruce posouvaly po zádech. Tohle byl koneckonců _Lupin_ , a Lupin by mu nikdy úmyslně neublížil. Kdyby náhodou ano, Severus věděl, že by následovalo usmiřování, uklidňující doteky a nejspíš orgasmus, který by naprosto předefinoval, jak vůbec taková omluva vypadá.

Teď když se uklidnil, začínal rozumět, v čem vězí půvab pásky přes oči. Každý dotek Lupinovy ruky byl znásobený, když zrak neodváděl pozornost. Když byl Lupin hotov s masírováním jeho zad, objal ho a poškádlil mu bradavky. Nejlehčí dotek prstů na něj působil jako štípnutí nebo kousnutí a mrazil ho až do konečků prstů.

Slyšel Lupinův dech i svůj, ty jemné variace, jak se Lupinovy ruce pohybovaly po jeho těle, zněly jako rozdíl mezi oddechováním ve spánku a při běhu. Lupin se ho ještě nedotkl erekcí, ale Severus _slyšel_ , jak je vzrušený.

Lupinovo tělo se kolem něj protáhlo, když si Lupin stoupal před něj. Severus zakňučel a přirazil do prázdna. Slyšel a cítil, jak si Lupin kleká.

Lupin přejel prsty přes jeho koleno a nahoru po noze a byl to pocit stejně pronikavý, jako když ho předtím oždiboval pod kolenem. Jeho jazyk mu na šourku připadal jako nějaký zázračný roztavený kov, který za sebou nenechává bolest, a Severus by byl přísahal, že cítí papily, když se kroutí kolem jeho penisu. Zapletl prsty do Lupinových vlasů a vychutnával si jejich hedvábnou jemnost.

„Víš, že někdo by se té tvojí orální fixace mohl začít bát?“ přemítal nahlas.

Lupin se odtáhl a pleskl ho po noze, tak jemně, že to skoro neštíplo. „To nebylo moc hezké,“ řekl, i když zněl pobaveně. Severus se napjal a o úder srdce později se zase uvolnil, když si uvědomil, že v jejich knižním světě jeho nemoc tak dlouho ignoroval, až téměř zapomněl, jaké to je bolavé téma. Lupinovo přátelství zjevně zahrnovalo jistou toleranci nepovedených narážek.

Přece jen by jim to nakonec mohlo fungovat.

Lupin zeširoka olízl spodní stranu jeho erekce, až Severus zasténal. „To byla _stížnost_ na moji orální fixaci?“ Zavřel ústa kolem jeho penisu a nasál a Severusovi dalo spoustu práce uspořádat si myšlenky, aby mohl promluvit.

„Ne, ach, v obecném smyslu, ale –“

Lupin se zase odtáhl. „Ale?“

Severus si ani nebyl jistý, proč odmítá něco, co musela být ta nejlepší felace na světě, nemluvě o tom, že byla nejlepší, jakou kdy zažil _on_ , takže si nebyl jistý, jak vyjádřit, že někde uvnitř jako by mu zela rána, kterou tohle nezacelí. „Zrovna teď bych dal přednost tomu, kdyby sis mě vzal,“ řekl nakonec, i když z jeho upjatého podání nebylo patrné, jak moc Lupina _potřebuje_ cítit uvnitř, jak si z jeho těla bere potěšení.

Lupin se otřel tváří o vnitřní stranu jeho stehna. Severus se prudce nadechl, jak ho jeho strniště poškrábalo. „To můžu,“ řekl Lupin a krátce mu přitiskl rty na místo, o něž se právě otřel.

Objal ho jednou rukou kolem pasu, popošel s ním o pár kroků a položil ho na záda. Severus pod zadkem ucítil okraj postele a jednu nohu nechal na zemi, kdežto druhou zvedl stranou, spokojený, že mu tahle poloha dává pocit stability i bez zraku. I když věděl, že to není možné, zdálo se mu, že vnímá každou rýhu na konečcích Lupinových prstů, jak ho připravoval. Lupin do něj vstoupil drobnými, kolébavými přírazy a dával mu čas, aby se i s tím zostřeným vědomím naplnění přizpůsobil.

Jednou rukou se opřel o jeho bok a druhou ho hladil. Jeho prsty spalovaly, přetančily mu po bradavkách, zastavily se na prohlubni jeho hrdla. Když se dostal k Severusově tváři, bloudil jimi po každém kousku, opatrný, aby neuvolnil pásku, jako by si jej chtěl vštípit do paměti.

Jemný dotek jeho ruky byl v rozporu se sílou přírazů. Severusovi na břicho dopadaly kapky Lupinova potu a Lupinův dech rozechvěle zněl pokojem. Severus vycházel vstříc jeho přírazům a cítil, jak se jeho vlastní dech zachvívá a v pásce na očích se mu hromadí pot a kane mu po tvářích.

Oslepený si Severus mohl představovat, že jsou v jejich vlastních tělech. Mohl si představovat, že Lupinův obličej je zkřivený touhou, touhou po _něm_ ; mohl si představovat, že prsty na tváři s úctou mapují _jeho_ rysy.

Tahle fantazie spustila tekuté teplo, jež se mu šířilo od hlavy k prstům, až se mu usadilo v šourku. Jeho orgasmus nepřišel jako výbuch, nýbrž jako pomalá, ale nevyhnutelná záplava, která ho natolik pohltila, že si ani nevšiml, kdy přesně ho Lupin následoval, jenom, že se přestal pohybovat a vytáhl se. Severus nad tou ztrátou zakňučel.

Postel se u jeho ucha prohnula a přes tvář mu foukl dech a zchladil kapky potu. Lupin mu pásku stáhl z očí a jeho tvář se ukázala jen pár centimetrů nad ním. Na jeden bláznivý okamžik si Severus pomyslel, zadoufal, že se ho Lupin chystá políbit.

Pokoj se začal točit a se závratnou rychlostí se objevovaly a mizely různé scény. Té dezorientaci Severus kladl za vinu, že mu připadalo, že Lupin šeptá: „Já nemohu chtít nic jiného než to, co chce láska.*“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citace z Boccacciova Dekameronu, konkrétně z osmého příběhu desátého dne, v překladu Radovana Krátkého.


	18. Část osmnáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Duch letošních Vánoc/Duch minulých Vánoc) [Ch. Dickens: Vánoční koleda]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: spektrální masturbace – nebo tak něco_

Severus se podíval na průsvitného rusovlasého muže před sebou, a pak na svoji průsvitnou bělostnou řízu a androgynní ruce. Jak pohyboval hlavou, stíny v místnosti se komíhaly. „Asi to mohlo být horší. Čekal jsem, že budu Ebenezer Scrooge.“

„Ano, mohlo by to být o hodně horší. Tvůj plamínek rozhodně není tak směšný jako moje pochodeň.“ Lupin obtěžující pochodeň odložil na zem, kde vesele plápolala, aniž by cokoliv zapálila. „Ty se identifikuješ se Scroogem?“

Severus zaváhal, a než odpověděl, odhodil svoje směšné zhášedlo. „Scrooge byl kruťas ke svým podřízeným a celkově příšerný člověk. Nemám pochyb, že ti, kdo mě znají, by si mě s ním spojovali.“

Lupin na chvíli zúžil oči a pak se mu zadíval přes rameno. „Možná proto jsme v tvojí minulosti, i když nejsi Scrooge.“

Severus se otočil ve směru jeho pohledu. Nad postýlkou stála černovlasá žena a šimrala nemluvně, které v ní leželo. „Máma,“ vydechl.

„No kdopak je moje zlatíčko Sevíček?“ zabroukala a miminko si krklo. Zvedla ho a přivinula si ho na prsa. „Přesně tak, ty,“ řekla a pohladila ho po tvářičce.

Severus věděl, na intelektuální úrovni, že jeho matka vypadá obyčejně, ale nedokázal si to srovnat s obrázkem jejího úsměvu, s očima prozářenýma láskou.

„Sevíček?“

Obrátil se zpátky k Lupinovi a zaškaredil se na něj, byť ne úplně od srdce. „Jestli někdy i jen _pomyslíš_ –“

Lupin ho se smíchem přerušil. „Nejenže si cením svého přirození, ale to jméno není moje, abych ti tak říkal.“

Severus si odkašlal a rozhodl se odtud odejít, než se dostane do ještě větších rozpaků, ač to, že Lupin zná matčinu absurdní přezdívku, mu nepřipadalo tak ztrapňující, jak by mělo.

Opřel se o vědomosti, které nebyly jeho, a obměnil jejich okolí.

Než se scéna úplně usadila, uslyšel řinkot skla a zvolání „Eileen!“ Posunul se dál.

Byl by se u scény, v níž mu matka četla z oné pohádkové knížky, kterou už navštívili, nebo u té, ve které mu matka pomáhala uvařit první lektvar, zastavil déle, ale z úsměvu na Lupinově tváři mu bylo nepohodlně.

Nepřestal se přesouvat, dokud nedorazili do Bradavického expresu. Lucius Malfoy právě otevřel dveře kupé, ve kterém se Severus pouštěl do opatrného hovoru s dalšími prváky, kteří si k němu přisedli.

Severus jako přikovaný sledoval, jak se Lucius vysmál oblečení i přízvuku jeho mladého já. Malý Severus mu odpověděl několika zvlášť ošklivými, téměř černými zaklínadly, která našel v matčiných knížkách.

Místo aby mu to Lucius oplatil, jak se Severus bál, když mlhu zuřivosti vystřídal okamžik děsivého prozření, kapesníkem si s klidem otřel tvář od krve. „Takže v tobě nakonec něco vězí. Budeš-li zařazen do Zmijozelu, osobně tě trochu vypiluju.“

Severus si prstem přejel po rtech. „Byl jsem tak malý.“

„Pojďme,“ řekl Lupin tiše.

Další přesun je zanesl do slunného odpoledne, v němž si Black, Potter a Pettigrew se Severusem vyměňovali uřknutí. Kousek za stromem bylo vidět hnědou kštici. I když tohle odpoledne pro něj nedopadlo tak špatně jako jiná a byl by čerpal jisté uspokojení z pohledu na to, kterak jeho mladé já na ty tři sesílá pár pěkných kleteb, Lupinův sklíčený výraz ho přiměl spěšně se přenést.

Když se ustálila další scéna, Severus se chtěl zase hned přemístit, ale byl jako přimrazený. Stejná černovlasá žena jako předtím, i když žádné líčení nemohlo skrýt běh času, ležela v rakvi obklopená ucouranými květinami.

„Kdy to bylo?“ zeptal se Lupin za jeho zády a položil mu ruku na rameno. Neprošla jím, ale ani úplně nezůstala na povrchu. Kousek se zanořila a Severusovi zůstal podivný dojem splynutí.

„V sedmém. O zimních prázdninách.“

Lupin se prudce nadechl. „A cestou zpátky tě Sirius našel brečet o samotě v jednom kupé a –“

„Ano.“ Severusův tón byl nevrlejší, než zamýšlel; o tomhle incidentu Lupin ani nevěděl, dokud nebylo po něm, a nemohl udělat nic, aby mu zabránil.

Severus se díval, jak jeho mladší já kráčí uličkou a sedá si do první řady. Poprvé v životě se nesl se sebejistotou svého budoucího já, ačkoliv uplyne ještě řada let, než bude tahle grácie běžným zjevem; v černých očích ho pálilo a tenké rty byly jen řezná rána přes obličej.

„Nechci to vidět,“ zašeptal.

Lupin ho zezadu objal kolem pasu. Navzdory tomu, jaký to byl divný pocit, mít Lupinovy ruce částečně v sobě, Severus z toho doteku čerpal útěchu. „Minulost je tvoje doména, Severusi. Přenes nás někam jinam.“

Severus se díval na svůj mladší protějšek a věděl, že si teď říká, jak je to nespravedlivé, že taková skvělá čarodějka jako jeho matka je pohřbívána po mudlovsku. Věděl, že jeho mladší já se téhle myšlenky bude držet, aby skrylo svůj zármutek, a přidá ji ke sbírce ústrků, skutečných i domnělých. Znal ten neradostný příběh, který bude následovat.

Zavřel oči a zakryl si je dlaní. „Nic lepšího už před námi není.“

Lupin si Severuse v náruči otočil. Severus schoval tvář v jeho zeleném rouchu, přestože na omak byla látka jakoby rosolovitá. Plamínek nad jeho hlavou už nehořel o nic víc než Lupinova pochodeň. „Odtud to tedy převezmu já,“ řekl Lupin.

Severus uslyšel zapištění krysy a sykot hada a pak úlisný hlas pravil: „Můj pane...“

„Neotáčej se,“ zamumlal Lupin. To Severus říkat nepotřeboval; začal se v Lupinově náruči třást. Pokusil se svoji ponižující rekci zastavit, ale jako další se ozvalo chřestění řetězů a šílené vytí. Když se přes ten hluk vznesl hlas Luciuse Malfoye, který prohlašoval, že je spořádaný občan, Severus si uvědomil, že jsou v Azkabanu, a roztřásl se ještě víc.

Lupin ho hladil nahoru a dolů po zádech. „Promiň, promiň. Tahle už je bezpečná.“

Severus se od něj pomalu odtáhl. Uviděl spoustu rusovlasých hlav, mezi nimiž se vyjímala černá kštice a hnědá houšť, shromážděné kolem ozdobené borovičky. Pod úsměvy a veselostí byly v každé tváři vepsány vrásky napětí, strachu a zármutku. „Tohle není tak úplně přítomnost.“

„Ne, vypadá to, že nemůžu dál než k minulým Vánocům. Škoda, jinak bychom mohli zjistit, co se děje venku.“

Začal Severusovi zvedat lem řízy. Severus ho klepl přes ruce. „Lupine! Jsme v pokoji plném _Weasleyových_!“

Lupin obrátil oči v sloup. „Vždyť nás nemůžou vidět.“

„Na tom nesejde.“

Lupin si povzdechl a dovedl Severuse do patra. Zavřel za sebou dveře díkybohu prázdné ložnice. „Lepší?“ zeptal se, když Severusovi zvedal řízu kolem pasu.

„Mnohem.“ Severus se podíval na svoje napůl svlečené tělo. Aspoň že jeho penis je docela mužský, třebaže ne tak působivý jako obvykle. Co hůř, Severusovi připadalo, že v životě nebyl míň vzrušený.

Lupin se křivě usmál. „Tuhle knížku jsme si moc neužili, co? Uvidíme, co s tím uděláme.“ Přitiskl jejich těla k sobě a sklonil hlavu, aby Severuse jemně kousl do ucha. Pocit splynutí se vrátil; Severusovi připadalo, jako by se mu Lupin chystal vlézt do těla, nebo ho nutil, aby on vlezl do něj.

Nebyl si jistý, proč ta představa působí, že se mu penis zvedá.

Vyhrnul Lupinovo roucho a objal jeho penis rukou. Lupin byl taky napůl ztvrdlý, těžkl mu v dlani, byl však chladný namísto horký. Lupin mu zavzdychal do ucha a olízl lalůček, zatímco jeho prsty se svezly po Severusově erekci.

Neměli žádný lubrikant, ale zjevně to bylo jedno. Odřít kůži, které se tak docela nedotýkáte, jde konečně jen těžko. Severus se podivoval pocitu Lupinových prstů těsně pod povrchem svého penisu.

Lupin v prstech promnul jeho varlata, přímo skrz kůži šourku. Bylo to jako – jako něco, co si Severus ani neuměl představit, že by vtělil do slov, a provedl totéž Lupinovi. Lupin se zavrtěl a zasténal. Z toho zvuku Severusovi vstaly mlhavé chlupy na zátylku, ale jeho touha jen vzrostla.

Lupin mu jazykem olízl krk a přisál se k prohlubni jeho hrdla. Severusovy prsty se kolem jeho penisu sevřely, vymámily z něj další strašidelný sten a Severus cítil, jak mu ve varlatech a v páteři začíná růst ten báječný tlak. Lupin palcem obkroužil jeho žalud a rukou prudce sjel dolů.

Severusem proletělo zachvění a napětí se uvolnilo. Z penisu mu vystříkla plazma a prokapala Lupinovi rukou. Zmoženě se opřel o stěnu a přestal mu věnovat pozornost, dokud Lupin jeho ruku nesevřel ve svojí a pohyb neobnovil. I s jeho pomocí Severus zvládl jen pár krátkých, zkroucených zatahání, ale Lupin víc nepotřeboval, a následoval ho.

Sklonil se a políbil Severuse na spánek. „Ne, nejsi Scrooge. Ze Scrooge se na konci tohohle příběhu stal smějící se tančící blázen.“

Severus svraštil obočí a bodlo ho zklamání. „A já napořád zůstanu tím samým krutým, příšerným mizerou, to chceš říct?“

„Jsi ochotný mě zvát svým přítelem. Jsi sotva stejný, jako když jsme se v tady v těch knihách ocitli.“ A s tímhle soudem Lupin sfoukl plamínek.


	19. Část devatenáctá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Helmholtz Watson/Bernard Marx) [A. Huxley: Konec civilizace]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: rekreační užívání drog a frotáž přes šaty_

„Jednu dobu jsem tenhle román považoval za důkaz, že by mudlové měli být vyhubeni,“ vzpomínal Severus nahlas a rozhlížel se po meziválečné představě o nábytku budoucnosti. Lupin si z hromádky na stole vedle své židle vzal _somu_ a strčil si ji do úst.

Severus si založil ruce. „Lupine, neber to. Je to symbol odlidštění.“

„Kdyby víc odlidštění spočívalo v pilulkách na eufórii, můj život by byl mnohem snesitelnější. Krom toho jsem se už celé roky ani neopil. Když jsi vlkodlak musíš mít všechno neustále pod kontrolou.“ Polkl další dávku. „Cos to říkal o té knize?“

„Ehm, tedy. Ty technologie se očividně rovnají mudlovské kultuře a úplně zničily celou společnost. Už žádná literatura, žádné umění, žádná rodina. K tomu by nikdy nedošlo, kdyby v čele stáli kouzelníci, ale mudlové nás tolik početně převyšují, že kdyby se jejich kultura zvrhla tímhle směrem, nemohli bychom to zastavit. Mohli by nás úplně zlikvidovat, kdybychom se o to pokusili. Bylo náročné dopracovat se k závěru, že tahle skutečnost neznamená, že bychom měli udeřit jako první.“

Lupin na něj upřeně hleděl, hlavu podepřenou jednou rukou. Severus pocítil podivné nutkání začervenat se. „Co?“

„Jsi děsně sexy, když děláš kázání, dokonce i o něčem tak hrozném.“ Lupin vzal do ruky _somu_ a podržel ji Severusovi před ústy. „No tak, už takhle jsi za mnou pozadu.“

„Tohle si nevezmu!“

Lupin se zasněně usmál. „V tomhle světě nezůstaneme, natož v těchhle tělech, tak proč bychom si nemohli trochu užít, když už tu jsme? Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že z nás dvou budu já ten praktičtější.“

Severus se chvíli mračil. Dobře poznal výzvu, i když byla trochu nepořádně vyslovená. Otevřel ústa a dovolil Lupinovi, aby mu pilulku položil na jazyk. Když polkl, prohlásil: „To není tím, že jsi praktičtější. Jsi jen hédonističtější. Jako celá ta mizerná společnost v téhle knize.“

„Hmm, takže myslíš, že sem zapadám?“

Severus prudce zamrkal. „Celkově ne. Jen tím hédonismem. Nebo nesouhlasíš?“

Lupin pokrčil rameny. „Vím, kdo jsem já, vím, kdo jsi ty, vím, že s tímhle je zábava,“ řekl a ukázal na pilulky. „Jinak o tomhle pitomém místě nic nevím.“ Obličej se mu rozjasnil. „Jo a ještě vím, že jsi děsně sexy, taky když mluvíš o tomhle.“ Zvedl Severusovi ke rtům další pilulku a Severus si ji vzal ochotněji než tu první. Nebyly nakonec tak špatné, na symboly odlidštění.

Pokusil se posbírat si myšlenky; valily se jedna přes druhou a podivně se shlukovaly. Jako hvězdice, jedna byla rozhodně hvězdice a ta, která poletovala u ní, mohla být hrdlička. Severus zatřásl hlavou. „Kde jsem to byl? Jasně. Hédonismus.“ Tím taky skončil; nemohl si vzpomenout, proč si vůbec stěžoval.

„Já beztak nejsem hédonista. Proč jsi vůbec až _támhle_?“ Lupin našpulil rty a přitáhl si Severuse do klína. Takhle uvelebený, s tlukotem Remusova srdce u ucha, se Severus taky divil, proč byl někde jinde. Přitulil se k Lupinově hrudi a hrál si s knoflíky jeho košile.

Když Lupin promluvil, jeho hlas příjemně duněl. „Mmm. Lepší. A vůbec, nejsem hédonistický. Jen chvíli, těsně když to skončilo. Musel jsem... něco dělat, a byl jsem hrozně přelétavý. Víš, že lidi, co vypadají obyčejně, se snáz dostanou k sexu? Ostatní se tolik nebojí je sbalit, nebo se nechat sbalit.“

Severusovi hlavou prošuměla myšlenka, že Lupin je sotva obyčejný, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli byla jeho, nebo jestli si to Bernard myslel o Helmholtzovi, protože nad svojí postavou ztratil v mlhavého oparu vládu, a Lupin stejně dál vykládal. „Ale ne na dlouho. Chci stálé zaměstnání, chalupu na venkově s prostorem, kde by vlk mohl běhat, a někoho na – no, možná trošku hédonistický jsem. Jestli můžeš být hédonistický s jedním člověkem.“ Lupin sebral další dvě _somy_ , jednu si vzal a zaklonil Severusovu bradu nahoru, aby mu dal druhou. „Co ty?“

Severus fascinovaně sledoval, jak Lupinova ústa ta slova formulují. Věděl z vlastních příležitostných schůzek, že lidé, kteří praktikují nezávazný sex, mívají všelijaké zábrany, od žádného líbání přes žádné mluvení až k ničemu v posteli. Jelikož se ho Lupin doposavad nijak nesnažil políbit, s výjimkou obličeje a různých částí těla, Severus soudil, že patří k těm, kteří mají tu první zábranu. Že se Lupin chtěl s někým usadit a Severuse nelíbal, znamenalo, že Severus nebyl ve hře na tohle místo, což se konečně dalo čekat.

Severus žádné takové zábrany neměl a hrozně moc Lupina toužil políbit.

Aby se přivedl na jiné myšlenky, sklonil pohled a začal rozepínat Lupinovu košili. „O tom jsem nikdy moc nepřemýšlel. Ani jsem neplánoval přežít válku. Ne že by o mě někdo stál, kdybych chtěl něco takového.“

Lupin ho prsty pohladil po prsou a napodobil Severusovo rozepínání. „To není pravda. Já bych o tebe stál. Chci tě, strašně moc.“

Severus věděl, že Lupin ztratil vládu nad Helmholtzem zrovna jako on nad Bernardem, ale to nezabránilo, aby se mu hluboko v hrudi něco nesevřelo. „To nemyslíš doopravdy.“

„Ale myslím.“ Severus cítil, jak se Lupinova ruka přesouvá, a pak se mu na rty tiskla další pilulka, kterou Lupin držel mezi palcem a ukazováčkem.

Severus Lupinovy prsty vzal do úst a přejel po nich jazykem, než slízl pilulku. Když je Lupin nevytáhl, cucal dál. Zkroutil jazyk kolem Lupinova palce, pak kolem ukazováčku a zase kolem palce, a pak po prstech sklouzl zuby v pomalé karikatuře kousnutí. To mělo ten nepříjemný následek, že si tím Lupinovy prsty vystrčil z úst, ale taky šťastný následek, když Lupin zasténal a olízl si rty.

Báječné rty, růžové a plné a jen pár centimetrů od něj, a Severus věděl, že měl nějaký důvod, proč je nelíbat, ale ať byl jakýkoliv, byl zahalený mlhou a tak jako tak nedůležitý. Prudce jejich rty přitiskl k sobě a stáhl si Lupina níž rukou na zátylku. Otevřel ústa a Lupin do nich vklouzl jazykem, než to stihl udělat Severus, a pak tu byly kluzké svaly a ostré zuby a sténání do úst toho druhého a byl to uslintaný a dočista neobratný a nejskvělejší polibek, jaký Severus kdy zažil.

Jedna Lupinova ruka se mu zapletla do vlasů; druhá, ještě kluzká jeho slinami, se mu otřela o čelist, dolů po hrdle, přes bradavky. Lupin jejich polibek přetrhl, jen aby mu mokře zulíbal čelist. „Miluju tě, strašně tě miluju,“ zamumlal.

Severus se ani nesnažil cenzurovat Bernardovu odpověď. „Já tebe taky.“

Lupin při těch slovech zasténal. Položil dlaň do Severusova klína a stiskl. Severusovými nervy zaplál žár a jak se třel o jeho dlaň, kousl Lupina do krku. Zápolil s Lupinovými kalhotami a snažil se dostat k té horkosti, kterou cítil i přes látku, ale jeho prsty odmítaly tak komplikované rozkazy poslouchat.

Lupin na Severusově čelisti zakňučel. „Musím, Severusi, _musím_...“ Zatlačil mu na nohy a Severus mu nějakým způsobem seděl obkročmo kolem stehen, aniž by si pamatoval, jak se jim podařilo ho do té polohy dostat. Lupin ho popadl za zadek a zaťal do něj prsty a třel jejich oblečené erekce o sebe.

Severus si položil čelo na jeho rameno a podíval se na jejich hýbající se těla. V prohlubni Lupinova hrdla se dělala loužička potu. Severus naprosto zřetelně viděl, jak se chvěje a kape mu po prsou. Zaryl mu prsty do ramen, a pak látka v jeho klíně zvlhla. Zaskučel z hloubi hrdla, když si uvědomil, že se Lupin právě udělal do kalhot, udělal se pro _něj_ , a z Lupinovy kůže vyzařovalo světlo a pulsovalo mu žilami a Severus do Lupinova klína naposled roztřeseně přirazil.

Ještě než si prožil poslední dozvuky, svět se rozpukl na dva kusy.


	20. Část dvacátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Holmes/Watson) [A. C. Doyle: Sherlock Holmes]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: exhibicionismus_

Rozdíl mezi hřejivou, drogami navozenou mlhou a ostrou realitou Watsonovy jasné mysli mu nepřipadal, jako by ho polil studenou vodou, ale spíš jako by mu někdo proklál lebku rampouchem. Zadíval se na podlahu.

Nevěděl, proč se tentokrát cítí tak ponížený, jestli to vůbec byl pro ten svíravý pocit v žaludku a tlak v hrdle správný výraz. Lupin pod vlivem Helmholtze a _somy_ pronesl ještě víc ztrapňujících věcí, a ani jeden stejně to, co říkali, nemysleli vážně.

Ale Severus tím polibkem překročil hranici a o Světovém státě toho věděl víc než Lupin, a opravdu měl být zodpovědnější. Odkašlal si. „Je mi líto, jestli jsem ti způsobil nepohodlí. Nebyl bych tak – troufalý, kdybych nad sebou neztratil vládu, a uvědomuju si, že ani ty ne. Doufám, že to naše přátelství nevystaví nepřiměřenému tlaku.“

Zvedl oči právě včas, aby uviděl, jak se Lupin otáčí stranou a rty má z profilu napůl zvednuté. Po chvíli řekl: „Netřeba vysvětlovat, Severusi. Oba jsme se tam dopustili chyb, a ovšemže to na naše přátelství nebude mít vliv.“

Lupinova ruka se vznášela nad lahvičkou a jehlou na stolku. Náhle se mu na tváři zjevilo poznání a ucukl. Místo toho vzal ze stojanu housle a pustil se do hry. Kolébal se s hudbou a díval se do neurčita.

Jak hrál, jemně pohyboval rty, ale Severus nedokázal rozeznat žádná slova, dokud Lupin nedospěl k závěru. „Proto to budu zkoušet dál,“ zamumlal.

Severus neměl ponětí, co se Lupin snaží v hlavě uspořádat, ale poznal logiku, když ji slyšel. Jeho penis zrovna tak.

„Tedy, rozhodně mám za to, že tady jsou naše role převrácené. Hádal bych tě na Holmesova dvojníka, a o sobě bych si rád myslel, že jsem dobrý protějšek k Watsonovi. Je-li tomu tak, pak je to fascinující a poučný pohled na tvé myšlenkové pochody,“ řekl Lupin a vrátil housle na místo.

Severus zase sklonil oči k podlaze. Dlouho Holmese považoval za svůj vzor, ale nikdy se mu docela nepodařilo zadržovat svoje emoce se stejnou neúnavností s jakou to činil Holmes. Ačkoliv ho to srovnání těšilo, věděl, že není docela zasloužené. „Já nehraju na housle,“ pronesl nakonec.

„Já taky ne.“ Lupin se odmlčel. „Teď se nedívej, ale někdo nás pozoruje.“

Severus lehounce otočil hlavu, takže periferně mohl vidět z okna. Ta žena by s temnotou dokonale splynula, kdyby se jedna lesklá stuha v jejích vlasech nezatřpytila ve světle svíček, které se linulo oknem.

Zdálo se, že Lupin ze sebe melancholii, jež ho přepadla, setřásl. S ďábelským úsměvem řekl: „Co takhle udělat jí představení?“

„Myslel jsem, že svůj názor na sex před cizími lidmi jsem už vyjádřil.“

„Ona není _Weasley_.“

Severus se zakabonil. „Možná se k tobě právě chce připojit. _Strašlivě_ nerad bych té chudince lámal srdce, takže ji radši půjdu odehnat. Nebo ji přivést sem, ovšem nemůžu ručit, že budu schopen fungovat ve stejném pokoji jako ženské genitálie.“

Lupin na okamžik naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Holmesovi by ten nápad nevadil, ale já radši jen tebe, celého pro sebe.“

Severus odmítl zjišťovat, proč ho při těch slovech zaplavila rozkoš. _Odmítl_ , protože věděl, že tentokrát to není Watsonem.

„Prosím?“ Udělal na něj Lupin dočista pošetile oči, což, usoudil Severus, ho mělo pomoct přemluvit.

Lupin tou představou vypadal docela vzrušený, i když Severus se tedy ani zdaleka nerozplýval. Připadalo mu, jako by ho cosi nutilo nějak vynahradit svoje předchozí činy, bez ohledu na to, co Lupin prohlašoval. Jednu věc by udělat mohl, a zatím k ní s Lupinovou orální fixací neměl moc příležitostí.

Jestliže dívat se na Sherlocka Holmese ve chvíli vyvrcholení, když ho on kouří, bylo něco jako dlouho chovaná fantazie, to byl pouze bonus.

„Tak dobře,“ řekl, přimáčkl Lupina ke stěně a klekl si před něj.

„Ehm, Severusi, co –“

Severus ho přerušil rozepnutím kalhot, a pak je i se spodky stáhl pryč z cesty. „Och,“ vydechl Lupin, když vzal jeho penis do ruky.

Objal dlaní kořen a nasál jeho erekci do úst, dotýkaje se jazykem žíly. Na chvíli zavřel oči a rozkoší zasténal, jak horce a hedvábně ho cítil na jazyku. Lupinovy boky sebou trhly a Severus se vrátil k tomu zahanbení na lodi, když se začal Lupinovým penisem dávit.

Lupin ho jemně pohladil po hlavě. „Jen klidně, Severusi, nemusíš mi nic dokazovat.“

Jenomže Severus _musel_ , a ani si nebyl jistý, co přesně. Začal si broukat nápěv, který Lupin prve hrál, protože se mu zdálo, že se Lupinovi ty vibrace líbí. Posunul svoji pěst výš po údu a znova sklouzl rty dolů. Když Lupina nedokáže vzít do úst celého, bude mu to muset vynahradit nějak jinak.

Lupin zasténal a hlava mu padla na stěnu. Jeho ruce se mu zaťaly ve vlasech. „Bože, ano, přesně takhle,“ dostal ze sebe mezi prudkými nádechy. Severus se díval, jak Lupin čím dál tím víc rudne a jeho dech je s každým sklouznutím penisu mezi Severusovými rty trhanější. Projel jím triumfální záblesk a doufal, že ta slečinka ještě pořád nakukuje. Tak jen ať se podívá na _tohle_.

Severus ruku kolem jeho penisu sevřel a přitiskl špičku jazyka do dírky. Lupin chutnal – mužně, báječně maskulinně a Severus druhou ruku přimáčkl skrz kalhoty ke svojí erekci. Cucal, kolik jen uměl, a snažil se natolik soustředit, aby mohl použít ty samé techniky jako Lupin na něj. Bylo to obtížné, s Lupinovým opojným pachem v nose, s ústy plnými jeho chuti, s tichými sténavými zvuky, jež vydával, a nad tím vším s pohledem na jeho hlavu, která se mu kymácela ze strany na stranu při každém doteku jeho jazyka.

Zrovna když ho začínala bolet čelist, ucítil, jak se penis v jeho ústech zaškubal a zalila mu je teplá tekutina. Trocha mu vytekla po bradě, než ji stihl polknout, a pak nechal Lupinův penis vyklouznout ven a otřel si tvář.

Posadil se na paty. Jak se mu dech uklidňoval, soustředil se na knihovničku před sebou. Protože jeho duchovní pochody byly, jaké byly, vybavila se mu jejich situace a jak rychle postupují policí, která na začátku vypadala tak dlouhá. „Zajímalo by mě, co se mnou bude, až se odtud dostaneme.“ Pomyslel na zvuky Azkabanu kolem sebe, jaké by byly bez bezpečí Lupinovy náruče. Polkl. „Vězení, když budu mít štěstí.“

Lupin ho popadl za ramena a vytáhl ho do výše očí. „K tomu nedojde. Ne, pokud tomu budu moct nějak zabránit.“

Severus párkrát zamrkal. „Lupine, ale – já –“

Lupin mu na rty položil prst. „Starat se jeden o druhého je taky něco, co přátelé dělají.“

„Ne moji přátelé,“ zamumlal Severus skrz Lupinův prst, který se při jeho slovech přitiskl až bolestně silně.

„Tenhle ano.“

Severus odvrátil zrak zpátky k polici s knihami a uvědomil si, která knížka je na řadě teď. Ač by to bývalo bylo vítané rozptýlení, nebyl rád.

Zatraceně. Copak si u všehomíra výslovně nezažádal, že jeho v přihřátého blonďáka proměňovat _nemá_? Nebo... ne. To by bylo ještě _horší_.


	21. Část dvacátá první

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Lockhart/nějaký vlkodlak) [Z. Lockhart: Výlety s vlkodlaky]_  
_Prostředek ukájení: zoofilie (se zvířetem s lidským rozumem)_

Severus si prohlédl svého zlatovlasého společníka a otřásl se. „Myslím, že tohle je skoro stejně odpudivé jako ženské genitálie.“ Aspoň že dojem trochu zlepšovala Lupinova inteligence, která vykukovala z pomněnkových očí, a jeho úsměv na té prázdné tváři. Ovšem bolesti, kterou působil křiklavě růžový hábit, nemohlo ulevit nic.

„Mně to za vinu nedávej. Ty jsi ten, kdo to čte. Musím říct, že mě překvapuje, že ji máš v polici s knihami, které čteš pro _radost_.“

Severus si promnul obličej. „Skýtá mi mnoho potěšení vysmívat se představě, že Lockhart vůbec měl tu odvahu, o kouzelnických schopnostech ani nemluvě, udělat i jen půlku věcí v téhle knížce. Taky se dobře hází přes místnost. Lockhartova fotka dostává nesmírně legrační záchvaty.“

Lupin zaklonil hlavu a rozesmál se. Severus nedokázal potlačit zachvění, které mu z toho zvonivého smíchu projelo páteří, vzdor uspokojení, že ten smích způsobil.

„Aspoň mám zase hůlku. Podívej, taková naleštěná a nablýskaná, můžu ze špičky vystřelit spršku jisker a –“

Severus ho přestal poslouchat, když si uvědomil, že nebe potemnělo a vychází měsíc. Chlupy na rukou ho zasvrběly a nějak _věděl_ , že to je úplněk.

Bylo to vlastně absurdní. Měsíc si na oblohu nevyjde jen tak, za úplné tmy, v patách zapadajícímu slunci, natož jako veliký svítící kotouč. Bylo to jako karikatura z pohádek před spaním, ale v téhle zatracené knize ostatně nebylo správné nic.

„Lupine, nech hůlku hůlkou. Utíkej.“

Lupinovy oči se rozšířily, když si všiml vycházejícího měsíce. Horečně se kolem sebe rozhlížel a Severus se díval s ním. Prázdné pole, celé kilometry a kilometry.

„Není kam utéct. Budeš ho muset udržet pod kontrolou.“

Severus se právě chystal namítnout, že si není jistý, jestli ho pod kontrolou udržet _dokáže_ , když tu jeho tělo zalily první měsíční paprsky. Zachvátila ho hrůza, hrůza ze ztráty rozumu, hrůza z proměny, která mu rvala tělo.

Lupin tímhle procházel každý měsíc, někdy i dvakrát. Tímhle strachem a nejistotou a mučivou bolestí. Severus už nikdy nebude pochybovat, proč byl zařazen do Nebelvíru; zapřísahal se, že jestli se odtud dostanou živí, Remus už žádný úplněk neprodělá bez vlkodlačího lektvaru, i kdyby mu ho musel vařit v cele.

Severusův řev se přetavil ve vytí, které mu drásalo bolavé hrdlo. Zadýchaně se zvedl na nohy a oklepal se.

Remus zaujímal obranný postoj a hůlka se mu v ruce třásla. „Severusi?“

 _Krev kost člověk kořist hlad_. Severus se vrhl vpřed, čelisti rozevřené.

 _Remus._ Severusovy zuby se zacvakly na cípu Remusova rukávu a roztrhaly ho. Praštil sebou na zem, překulil se na záda a zakňučel.

Do hajzlu. Umře tu, nebo umře Remus, a Severus by dal přednost tomu, kdyby umřel on.

„Severusi. Poslouchej mě. Můžeš ho přemoct. Je to další postava. Jako když já mám vlkodlačí lektvar. Je v tobě, ale můžeš ho přemoct.“ Remusův hlas se třásl. Severuse náhle uhodilo, že není jediný, koho zná, kdo někdy čelil plně vzrostlému vlkodlakovi.

Mohl ho přemoct. Mohl. S dalším zakňučením se překulil na břicho a doplazil se k Remusovi, který se třásl, ale necouvl. _Ne kořist, ne kořist._ Severus se zastavil, olízl Lupinovi kotník a shrbil se.

Remus si k němu dřepl na zem a nejistou rukou ho poplácal po krku. Vlkodlak v Severusově hlavě zavrčel a chtěl kousat a trhat a nakrmit se, ale Severus ho pevně opanoval.

„Tak jo,“ řekl Remus zastřeně. Odkašlal si. „Tak jo. Nechci tu čekat, dokud se neproměníš zpátky, a ty určitě taky ne.“ Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Takže se do toho budeme muset pustit v těchhle podobách.“

Klekl si na všechny čtyři a přes rameno se na Severuse usmál, i když to byl úsměv mdlý. „Ani v nejtemnějších a nejdivočejších fantaziích jsem si nikdy nepředstavoval, že bych se mohl ocitnout v téhle pozici.“ Zamumlal pár slov a vyhrnul si hábit. Jak natáhl ruku, aby se připravil, prohnul se v zádech.

Severus polykal sliny ze vzmáhajícího se hladu, který neměl nic společného s vlkodlakem. Cítil svůj penis vyklouznout z pouzdra, jak tvrdnul. Lockhart byl možná přihřátý slušňáček, ale těsný zadek je těsný zadek. Opravdu, ten člověk by byl mnohem snesitelnější, kdyby ten hnusný hábit nosil přetažený přes hlavu.

„Jestli jsi připravený, tak já taky, Severusi.“

Severus byl výborně připravený teoreticky, ale v praxi tak úplně nevěděl, jak na to. Zvedl se na zadní a položil na Remuse. Drápy hledal oporu na jeho zádech a bál se, že ho poškrábe i skrz hábit. Tak opatrně, jak jen to uměl, pohyboval boky, aby našel Remusův otvor.

Konečně bodl dovnitř, s větší prudkostí než zamýšlel, a Remus zalapal po dechu. Severus se pokusil nehýbat a dát mu čas přizpůsobit se, ale nemohl zabránit, aby se párkrát nezachvěl.

Remus se předklonil, opřel se o předloktí a druhou rukou se natáhl pod sebe. Přirazil zpátky k jeho penisu. „To je v pořádku. Nejsem ze skla, vzpomínáš?“

Severus se posunul a konečně našel polohu, která mu dovolovala pořádně přirážet. Nebyla to ta nejpohodlnější poloha, kterou kdy použil, a to včetně té noci s člověkem posedlým Kámasútrou, když mu bylo dvacet, ale Remus kolem něj byl tak těsný a žhavý, že to nevadilo. Bylo to strašlivě, mučivě zvrácené a těsně za hranicí jeho sebeovládání číhala divoká přítomnost vlkodlaka. Soustředit se na ukočírování touhy kousat a párat bylo dost obtížné i bez boje s touhou spářit se, s touhou _okamžitě_ se udělat.

Severus se podvolil zvířecímu instinktu a surově přirážel. V nose ucítil rozmačkanou trávu, jak se Lupinovy prsty zarývaly do země. Mísila se s pachem vzrušení a potu a Remusův konečník se kolem něj stahoval a chvěl. Zajížděl dovnitř a ven a srstí se mu hnal vítr a _Remus Remus Remus_ pod ním skučel a za očima mu zářil měsíc a Severus ještě jednou mohutně přirazil a _zavyl_.

Zatímco prudce oddechoval na Remusových zádech, kořen jeho penisu začal nabývat. Severus dál jemně přirážel, jak se do Remuse vyprazdňoval, a Remus zuřivě pumpoval svojí rukou. S výkřikem se otřásl a zhroutil se, jak mu ruka, jíž se podpíral, vypověděla službu.

Když se svalili na bok, čas zpomalil; zastavil se, obrátil se do protisměru, rozběhl se pozpátku.

A Severus padal.


	22. Část dvacátá druhá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Bílý Jezdec/Černý Jezdec – zhruba) [L. Carroll: Alenka za zrcadlem]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: boodplay, 69, sex ~~před~~ mezi zrcadly_

Severus padal a padal a padal a pak se zřítil.

(a zařinčení a výkřik a tisíce světelných bodů letících vzhůru temnotou)

a všude byla bolest a bolest a bolest a barva krve

\---

Severus se narodil o pošmourném, studeném dni.

To si samozřejmě nepamatoval a nikdy mu nikdo neřekl, že to byl pošmourný, studený den, ani nechoval přesvědčení, že by se v pošmourný, studený den měl narodit.

Leden nebyl nic než sled pošmourných, studených dní, a proto to Severus _věděl_.

\---

Vědomí znovu nabyl v bludišti. Stěny, strop i podlahu lemovala zrcadla. Severus viděl svůj odraz, odraz Černého Jezdce, kamkoliv se podíval. Nedokázal určit, kterým směrem je dopředu, kterým směrem dozadu, a kterým směrem do stran.

V jednom zrcadle se mihlo cosi bílého. A zase, blíž. Severusovi se rozbušilo srdce. Bílý Jezdec.

Možná nevěděl, kudy dopředu, či dozadu, či do stran, ale _opačným směrem_ cestu našel vždycky dokonale.

Zvedl se na nohy a dal se na útěk.

\---

Když byly Severusovi čtyři, jeho mudlovští prarodiče ho vzali na chátrající pouť. Většina Severusových vzpomínek na tuhle událost sestávala ze šmouhy příliš zářivých základních barev, příliš mnoha sladkostí a točící se hlavy.

Zato si zřetelně pamatoval Zrcadla šílenství, nebo tak si aspoň myslel, že se to jmenovalo. Jeho vzpomínky byly nejasné, dokud se neocitl přímo uvnitř. Obklopovaly ho groteskní odrazy sebe samého, malého a hubeného a velkého a tlustého, zlomeného v pase a sešikmeného a s useknutou hlavou či nohama. Zrcadla byla stejně otlučená jako zbytek pouti a odrazy byly osleplé, rozmazané a propadlé.

Když Severus začal zlobit a plakat, jeho prarodiče si mysleli, že je jen utahaný. Zkoušeli ho utišit, zkoušeli ho uložit ke spánku, ale nakonec ho vrátili domů s tím, že ho nikam nemůžou brát, dokud se nenaučí chovat.

\---

Severus při běhu po skleněné podlaze škobrtal a podkluzoval. Zahýbal v místech, která vypadala jako zatáčky, a přitom to byly stěny, a couval, když narazil na zatáčky, které vypadaly jako stěny. Lapal po dechu a sípal a vážně, na takovéhle honění už byl trochu starý, ale nezastavoval.

Běžel, dokud se jedna strana bludiště neotevřela do zahrady.

\---

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil.

Lilie Tygrovitá zatřásla svými dlouhými okvětními plátky. „Buď zdráv!“

„Hned promluvil,“ pochválila ho Makovice Pomfreyová.

„Ano, je chytrý,“ řekla Lilie Tygrovitá.

„Smůla, že má takové hrozně svěšené plátky. Moc k světu nevypadá,“ dodala kousavě Petúnie.

Severu se zadíval na svoje nohy a palcem okopával tvrdou zem.

Lilie Tygrovitá se otočila a okvětní lístky jí zašuměly. „Jen ho nech! Ty máš tak co povídat, s tím svým hubeným stonečkem!“

Severus trhl hlavou a zíral na ni s otevřenými ústy. Usmála se. „Je opravdu škoda, že máš tak zplihlé okvětní lístky. Byla by z tebe čilá kytička. Ty nikdy nebudeš mít měkce ustláno.“

„Ale pořád je chytrý,“ protestovala Makovice Pomfreyová.

„Velmi chytrý, i když kališní lístky má trochu dlouhé. Tak a teď pryč, tohle není místo pro tebe,“ řekla Lilie Tygrovitá vlídně a odháněla ho listy.

Severus se na zahradu toužebně díval, než se zase obrátil k bludišti.

\---

V dětských pohádkách vždycky dobro zvítězilo nad zlem, hrdinové i zloduši dostali, co zasloužili. Bílí Jezdci poráželi Černé Jezdce.

Nikdy se ale zvlášť nevěnovaly tomu, co se dělo potom.

Severus tohle věděl, protože jeho mudlovští prarodiče mu knížky dávali často a matka mu z nich večer četla, i po tom, co už uměl číst sám.

Když mu bylo pět, prarodiče mu dali k narozeninám knížku. Vlastně dvě, a zatímco tu první měl rád, druhá ho naprosto uchvátila. Brzo měla ty největší oslí rohy a byla nejošoupanější z celé jeho sbírky.

Věděl, že kdyby uměl procházet zrcadly, kdyby se uměl dotýkat světa a čichat ho a slyšet ho, porozuměl by věcem, kterým neměl rozumět, a už by se nebál, vůbec ničeho.

Když mu bylo šest, jeho prarodiče byli po smrti.

\---

Severuse to setkání s květinami muselo připravit o pozornost. To byla jediná omluva pro to, jak se mohl ocitnout lapený mezi zrcadlovou stěnu a tělo Bílého Jezdce.

„Prozradím ti tajemství,“ zašeptal Bílý Jezdec a jeho dech Severusovi ovanul ucho. „Mohlo za to bílé kotě.“ Přitiskl boky k Severusovu zadku a jeho erekce se otřela mezi Severusovými půlkami. Jednou rukou pomalu přejel po vnitřní straně Severusova stehna.

Severus zasténal a do penisu se mu nahrnula krev, ale něco nebylo v pořádku. Existoval ještě někdo jiný, někdo, koho Severus zoufale chtěl, i když si nedokázal vybavit, kdo to je, a o tohle namísto něj nestál.

Strčil do zrcadla, a pak propadl _za_ něj a pryč.

\---

Déšť potahoval okno rozmazanou šedivou clonou. Severus obvykle nechtěl trávit čas venku, ale teď když nemohl, mu dům připadal těsný. Půl hodiny strávil přecházením; dvacet minut sledoval snažení brouka ze svého pokojíčku do obýváku a odtud do kuchyně, kde ho rozmáčkl; pětačtyřicet minut si hrál na soud s jednookým plyšovým medvídkem a králíkem, jehož uši stále ještě nesly známky jeho zubů; a teď čtyřicet tři minut ťukal prsty na parapet v obýváku.

 _Ťuk. Ťuk. Ťuk. Ťuk._ Čtyřicet čtyři minut.

„Severusi, já se z tebe zblázním.“

Severus si povzdechl, ale poslechl matčin nevyslovený příkaz.

Pár minut se na něj dívala. „Prozradím ti tajemství,“ řekla a vytáhla z jedné horní police tlustou knihu.

Severus zbytek odpoledne strávil zjišťováním, že magie je skutečná, učil se, jak funguje a jak seslat svoji první kletbu. Kdykoliv si něco zvlášť rychle spojil dohromady, nebo ho bez říkání napadlo správné vysvětlení, matka řekla: „Miluju tě,“ a políbila ho do vlasů.

Když přišel domů otec, promočený až na kost a páchnoucí levným pitím, začal křik. Severus si zalezl pod postel a schoulil se. Tomuhle jeho matka taky říkala láska a Severus se zařekl, že některým věcem nikdy nechce rozumět.

\---

Severus došel na další palouček. Nikdy si Valihracha nepředstavoval s plavými vlasy a studenýma šedivýma očima, ale že tomu tak je, teď dávalo smysl. „Nebojíš se, že bys mohl spadnout?“

„Ovšemže ne. Ale kdybych nakrásně spadl, což se naprosto nemůže stát – Pán zla osobně mi slíbil – dal mi na to své slovo – že pošle svou kavalerii a infanterii a ti mě zase vysadí.“

Valihrach se na Severuse zamračil. „Člověk by _namouduši_ z kůže vyletěl, když někdo nepozná rozdíl mezi nákrčníkem a opaskem.“

Severus se zakoktal. „Ale – já přece –“

„ _Nemusel_ jsi nic říkat, je to jasné, jen se na tebe podívám.“ Dál na Severuse shlížel. „Ten nákrčník byl dárek od Pána zla.“

„Předpokládám, že k nenarozeninám.“

„Přesně tak,“ poprvé se Severusem vypadal spokojený. „Na oslavu méněcennosti mudlovské verbeže.“

Severus zakašlal. „To mi nepřipadá jako správné slovo.“

„Znamená to, co se mi zrovna líbí,“ řekl Valihrach a oči se mu ledově zatřpytily.

Severus pozvedl obočí, a pak přikývl. „Ale ovšem. Teď ti rozumím.“

„Jde o to, kdo z obou rozhoduje,“ řekl Valihrach, „to je celé.“*

„Pán zla, samozřejmě.“

Valihrach se na Severuse usmál. „Přesně. Nakonec v tobě přece jen něco vězí. Pojď, posaď se sem ke mně a můžeme si popovídat.“

Severus vyskočil na zídku. „Ale děkuji, příteli.“ Položil ruku na to, co sloužilo jako Valihrachovo rameno.

A strčil.

\---

Díval se, jak Regulus rázuje pokojem a staví na odiv každý neskutečně krásný centimetr svého těla, kromě rukou, které měl schované za zády. Severus se napínal v poutech a snažil se zahlédnout, co to Regulus schovává. Kdyby se Severusovi zachtělo, mohl by se vidět v zrcadle proti posteli, ale Regulus se natáčel stranou.

„Dychtivý dozvědět se, co jsem přinesl na hraní?“ Regulus dal ruce před sebe a ukázal se bič. I stočený vypadal dlouhý a zlý.

Severusovi vyprchala krev z tváře i z penisu. „Ne.“

„Ale ano. Jsem s tebou nespokojený. Víš, jak blízko sis ke mně stoupl při posledním svolání? Cítil jsem teplo tvojí kůže, Severusi. To nepřichází v úvahu. Někdo by si mohl myslet, že jsem podělanej teplouš.“ Regulus nechal koneček biče proklouznout mezi prsty a rozplést se. „Potřebuješ potrestat.“

Regulus už takhle jeho srdce drásal každý den; Severus mu nehodlal dovolit, aby mu působil ještě fyzickou bolest. Sebral veškerou divokou magii, již v sobě měl, a vytrhl se z pout a odmrštil Reguluse pryč. Regulus spadl na zrcadlo, které zaúpělo, jak uprostřed prasklo. Pokropila ho rudá, kde se Regulusova ruka svezla po rozbitém skle.

Regulus ze šrámu na ruce vysál krev. „Co to kurva mělo být, ty šílenče? Vím, že to chceš.“

„Nemáš ani tušení, co chci, ani co chceš ty sám, jestli si myslíš, že nejsi podělanej teplouš.“ Severusovi od úst odlétaly sliny, jak křičel, a snažil se uklidnit, aspoň natolik, aby mohl jasně uvažovat.

Regulus přešel pokoj a zvedl pěst; vznášela se mezi nimi, roztřesená.

„Tak do toho. Do toho,“ zašeptal Severus a slova mu chutnala jako trpký jed. „Uhoď mě, a já se postarám, aby všichni do posledního, kdo tě třeba i jen minuli na ulici, věděli, kam strkáš toho svýho mrňavýho ptáka.“

„A já to popřu. Řeknu, že to jsou tvoje vyšinutý fantazie, že já bych se nikdy s někým takovým nešpinil, ani kdybys byl ženská. Kdo uvěří ošklivýmu polovičnímu mudlovi spíš než oslnivému potomkovi nejlepší čistokrevné rodiny?“

Na tu ošklivost Severus nemohl namítnout nic, ale Regulus jistě nezapomněl jednu drobnůstku, kterou Severus odhalil a o niž se s ním podělil. „Polovičnímu mudlovi jako je _náš Pán_?“ vyplivl.

Regulus zbledl. „Za takovéhle řeči by tě zabil.“

„Ne dřív, než by zabil tebe za tu urážku.“ 

Šest měsíců na to byl ze Severuse špeh.

Regulus byl po smrti.

\---

Severus zahnul za roh a narazil na dva panáčky v krabičce. Jedna byla otevřená a na pružině v ní zlehka hopsal třpytivý jednorožec. Svraštil obočí a zastrčil jednorožce zpátky na jeho místo, i když při zavírání víčka se řízl do prstu o nečekaně ostrý roh.

V záchvatu zvědavosti zatočil za kličku druhé krabičky. Tu melodii znal, matka mu ji broukávala, když ho tlačila noční můra. Ztracený ve vzpomínce Severus točil a točil, až z krabičky vyskočil lev.

Chtěl ho zastrčit zpátky, ale jeho srst byla heboučká a Severus se ho místo toho jal hladit a škrábat mezi ušima.

Lev se rozpředl.

\---

Severusovo vyznání a sliby a slzy následovaly citrónové bonbóny a peprmintový čaj. „Něco s tím provedeme, chlapče. Stačí, když mi budeš věřit, a já ti pomůžu“

Věděl, že by Brumbála měl nechat řídit mu život. Chtěl, aby ho Brumbál řídil, ale posrat si ho báječně uměl sám, děkuju pěkně.

\---

„Když dojdeš na osmé pole, udělají z tebe královnu,“ zavolal za ním Bílý Jezdec.

„Nejsem ničí pěšák,“ zavrčel Severus.

„Pak nebudeš nikdy víc než tohle. Jezdec za jezdce, nečekaná past a nikdy přímá dráha.“

„Nejsem ničí pěšák,“ zopakoval a zaškaredil se přes rameno.

Bílý Jezdec se usmál.

\---

Na prvním si Brumbál vzpomněl, když nikdo ostatní nechtěl.

Na druhém Brumbál odmítl.

Na třetím byl Brumbál zachráněný.

Na čtvrtém se Brumbál podělil o vzpomínku.

Na pátém Brumbál padal.

Na šestém Brumbál nebyl.

\---

„To jsou tři chyby, Katko. A dostalo se ti trestu za všechny, ale ty chceš víc.“ V ruce Bílého Jezdce se houpal bič; občas jím před sebou švihl, jak se k němu blížil.

Severus hledal, kudy uniknout, ale vypadalo to, že utekl do slepé uličky. Doběhl k zrcadlu na konci chodby a zatlačil. Tohle zrcadlo nepovolilo a Severus se mohl jen dívat, jak se Bílý Jezdec v zrcadle přibližuje.

„Ne od _tebe_!“ Severus do zrcadla uhodil pěstí, ale bylo to k ničemu. Hlavou mu blesklo to jméno, na které nemohl přijít. „Remusi! Remusi, kde _jsi_?“

Bílý Jezdec se zastavil. Za ním se zjevil úšklebek a vyrostl z něj vlk.

\---

Kdysi dávno Severus potkal jednoho chlapce. Nemělo na něm být nic zvláštního. Byl obyčejný a hnědovlasý a ošuntělý a tichý a moc četl. Ale měl kamarády, kamarády, kteří k němu nepatřili. A Severus věděl, jaké to je nikam nepatřit, byl ošklivý a černovlasý a pavoukovitý a bystrý a moc četl a ten chlapec ho zaujal.

Severu toho chlapce a jeho kamarády začal sledovat. Bojoval s jeho kamarády a měl matný cíl zachránit ho před tím, co na něj ti kamarádi měli, nebo mu jen chtěl porozumět, dostat se mu pod kůži.

Potom ho ten chlapec skoro zabil a Severus zjistil, že ten chlapec je vlk, který je chlapcem.

A Severuse zachvátila posedlost.

\---

„To jsem já,“ řekl Bílý Jezdec. „Ššš. To jsem já, Severusi. Já _jsem_ Remus.“

Severus se díval na ty dvě postavy v zrcadle. „Ne. Tamto je Remus, za tebou.“

„Motáš to dohromady. Jednu knížku po druhé.“

Vlk skrz svůj úsměv zavrčel; Bílý Jezdec naklonil hlavu na stranu a přikývl.

„Ano, jestli spadl králičí dírou dřív, než prošel zrcadlem, pak není divu. A ke všemu ho rozbil. Pak to nemá být všechno pokažené.“

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem zmatený.“

„A mě se ti taky povedlo pěkně zmást. Tamto je taky Remus.“

Severus očima přelétl od jednoho odrazu na druhý. „Nemožné.“

„Výtečně. Ještě pět a můžeme si dát snídani.“

Severus se prudce otočil.

\---

Severusovi přátelé si mysleli, že je příliš zabraný do své práce, aby o sebe pořádně pečoval. Severusovi nepřátelé si mysleli, že je odpudivý a slizký a nikdy se nemyje. Ti, kteří se nepočítali ani k jedněm, si mysleli, že má od přírody mastné vlasy a pleť a nezáleží mu na vzhledu tolik, aby s tím něco dělal.

V zoufalství zplozeném úlohou ve válce, v níž většina jeho tajemství patřila jedné nebo druhé straně, se Severus zuby nehty držel těch, která byla jen jeho.

\---

„Já vím, nač myslíš,“ řekl Tydliták, „jenže to tak není, nikterak.“*

Severus čekal, že se ho Tydlitek zastane. Když se neozýval, pokrčil rameny. „Hledám něco, co jsem ztratil.“

„Naopak, neztratil.“

„Je přímo tady.“ ukázal Tydliták Severusovi na prsa.

Severus se podíval. „Ne, určitě jsem ho ztratil.“

„Nemůžeš o něčem říkat, že je to ztracené, když víš, kde to je. To je logika,“ řekl Tydlitek.

„Ale já ho už nemám!“

„Ne, má ho _on_.“ ukázal znovu Tydliták.

Severus se otočil. Přímo ta ním byl ten šklebící se vlk. Zahlédl, jak mu něco rudého pulsuje v tlapách, než se jeho tělo vypařilo.

„Naopak, vůbec se neztratilo,“ řekl Tydlitek.

Severus si dupl. „Proč ho má _on_? Chci ho zpátky!“

„Špatně jsi začal,“ obořil se na něj Tydliták. „Když přijdeš k někomu na návštěvu, nejprve máš pěkně pozdravit a podat ruku.“*

Severus cítil, jak se mu stahuje hrdlo; tihle dva byli napůl rozumní, napůl věrní svým postavám a přeli se s ním, místo mezi sebou. Nemohl ani přijít na rozumný způsob, jak se s nimi na základě svých znalostí knihy vypořádat. Honička s Bílým Jezdcem byla v porovnání s tímhle uklidňující.

Rozhodl se naléhat. „Vrátil by mi ho, kdybych ho požádal?“

„Neví, že ho má, takže mu to budeš muset říct, než se ho vůbec budeš moct zeptat.“

Tydlitek ožil. „Máš rád básně?“

„Ne,“ zalhal Severus a udělal krok stranou do bludiště.

\---

Když byl Severus zařazen do Zmijozelu, neuvědomil si, že vstoupil do noční můry. Stříbro bylo všude, na klikách a sloupcích, dokonce i na rámech obrazů, a každý den se leštilo. Severus se nemohl otočit, aniž by neviděl svůj zkřivený odraz.

Když učil, jeho pokoje v Bradavicích byly zařízené zeleně, ale kovové doplňky byly železné.

\---

Natáhl se do trávy a hlavu si podložil rukou. On a Bílý Jezdec si dávali pauzu. Severus už se ho nebál a ten druhý Jezdec jako by vždycky bez říkání věděl, kdy si potřebuje odpočinout.

„Šach mat,“ řekl Bílý Jezdec.

Severus studoval šachovnici. „Ne, není.“

„Ale ano, je. Z pěšáka je královna, došel na osmé pole, ale zůstal v přestrojení. A podívej, střelec, věž, a pak ty a já.“

Severus podrážděně zvedl ruce. „Ale já jsem Černý jezdec a tamto je Černý král!“

„Tak to už dlouho míříš špatným směrem.“

Severus cítil, jak mu ve spánku tepe žilka. „Honil jsi mě.“

„Nezačal jsem tě honit, dokud jsi se nedal na úprk.“ Bílý Jezdec se zašklebil, divoce a ostře.

Možná že Severus rád prchal. Možná se rád dal honit. Možná jen nevěděl, jak dělat cokoliv jiného.

Rozběhl se.

\---

V tom se před něj vrhla postava, kterou Severus poznal jen podle stříbrem prokvetlých vlasů, jež se mu mihly před očima, jak je síla kouzel oba srazila dozadu.

\---

Při další pauze Severus jednoduše padl na všechny čtyři na zrcadlovou podlahu a prudce oddechoval.

„Ale ty nejsi.“

„Co nejsem?“

„Černý Jezdec.“

Severus zvedl ruku. „Ovšemže jsem. Vidíš?“

Bílý Jezdec chytil napřaženou ruku do svých. „Ne, nejsi.“ Olízl pruh uprostřed Severusova předloktí „Vidíš?“

Severus zíral na ten bílý, nepošpiněný proužek. Zíral na ruce Bílého Jezdce umazané od černé.

„Jenom jsi krvácel,“ řekl Remus a pohladil Severuse po tváři.

Černá krev se nahromadila stekla na očištěnou kůži. „Pořád krvácím.“

„Ano, nečekám, že to někdy přestane. Budeme to zkrátka muset umýt, jak to jen půjde.“

Severus dál zíral na svou ruku. „Ale to nejde. Ty jsi Bílý Jezdec.“

„Bílí Jezdci jsou dva.“ Remusův úsměv byl pokřivený. „Nebo dva špehové.“

Remus sklouzl pod Severuse, vzhůru nohama, a začal lízat cestičku od jeho krku dolů. Severus sledoval jich odrazy v zrcadle a Remusova kůže černala v kontrastu s tím, jak jeho bělela. Smysly mu naplnil pach krve a napadlo ho, jak mu mohl uniknout, měděně železný vzadu v krku. Možná se úplně nezbavil ozvěny vlkodlaka, možná to bylo jen Remusovým jazykem na jeho těle, možná to bylo _pozorováním_ , jak mu ten jazyk po těle klouže, ale penis mu začal tvrdnout.

A pak na něm byla Remusova _ústa_ , pohltila jeho erekci a Severus vykřikl. V zrcadlech by nedokázal poznat, která postava je on a která Remus, kdyby to nevěděl. Remusův penis mu poskočil před tváří, voněl hustou krví a vzrušením a Severus hladově olízl jeho špičku. Sevřel kolem jeho délky pěst a honil ho rukama kluzkýma černou krví, a pak si ho vzal do úst a slízal a vycucal tu krev pryč.

V zrcadle byli identičtí, až na ruku na Remusově erekci, a ten pohled Severuse popíchl, aby sál usilovněji, rychleji. Zkroutil ruku kolem kořene a sjel malíčkem dolů a přes Remusův šourek.

Remus kňoural a kňučel, když Severusovy boky mimovolně přirážely; Remus sám přirážel pánví do Severusových úst a ruky. Když tak nad tím přemýšlel, něco z toho kňourání a kňučení vydával on sám a pevně stiskl prsty a zavřel oči, protože vidět desítky odrazů Remuse-a-Severuse, když přirážel do těch horkých úst, bylo příliš, příliš.

Teplo, teplé jako ta čerstvá krev, ale trpčí, mu zaplavilo ústa a přeteklo po Remusově penisu, než Severus mohl polknout, a Remus pod ním vydal zdušený zvuk. Ta vibrace Severusem prolétla a otevřel oči právě včas, aby viděl, jak sebou Remus zmítá. Severus se v odpověď zazmítal taky a jeho penis zatepal.

Záda se mu prohnula a prsty se snažil na kluzkém skle zachytit, a pak se do něj zaryl a zem už ho nemohla udržet.

Severus padal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Téměř doslovné citace z Alenky za zrcadlem od Lewise Carrolla v překladu Aloyse a Hany Skoumalových.


	23. Část dvacátá třetí

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Kapitán Vere/Billy Budd) [H. Melville: Billy Budd, pozorovatel na předním stěžni]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: breathplay_

Severus věděl, že když se na tu situaci podívá z odpovídající perspektivy, má vlastně velké štěstí. Správně by si měl zlomit vaz, když se mu kolem krku stáhla oprátka a zabrzdila jeho pád.

Z perspektivy člověka, který nemůže dýchat, si vůbec jako šťastlivec nepřipadal. Přimhouřil oči proti úsvitu. Dokázal rozeznat tmavou postavu, Remuse, který šplhal lanovím nad ním.

Kdyby nevěděl, že by to Remus považoval za zklamání, byl by možná zadoufal, že to nestihne v čas, protože už teď věděl, že jeho srdce se sebralo a provedlo nesmírnou hloupost, úplně bez jeho svolení.

Krom toho mu Remus vážně musí přestat zachraňovat život, jestli má Severus vůbec dostat příležitost prožít ho s důstojností nedotčenou.

I když to vypadalo, že nedotčená důstojnost mu zůstane až do konce, byť jen proto, že zbytek svého života mohl počítat na vteřiny. Remus nebyl dost rychlý a Severusovo vidění už nebylo nic než špendlíková dírka upřená na Remuse. Ztratila se i ta a Severusovo tělo zůstalo bezvládně viset.

Jeho hlava perverzně využila poslední myšlenky, aby ho informovala, že zemře s postaveným pérem.

A pak byl Remus tady a nadzvedával ho rukou kolem pasu. Severus se pokusil zhluboka nadechnout, ale oprátkou pronikl jen pramínek kyslíku. Zatahal za provaz kolem krku. Trochu povolil, ale byl pořád příliš utažený, aby mohl pořádně popadnout dech. Nasál tolik vzduchu, kolik dokázal, a z blaženého přívalu kyslíku a ze vzrušení, jež mu zvonilo nervy, se mu zatočila hlava. Byl naživu, víc naživu, než si připadal kdy dřív.

„Severusi! Budeš v pořádku? Můžeš mluvit?“

Severus polkl pár dalších doušků. „Jaký je opak spasitelského komplexu? Protože já jím asi začínám trpět.“ Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a trhl sebou, jak ho ta slova v pohmožděném krku zaškrábala.

Remus se zasmál, ale byl to vysoký smích přetrhaný rozechvělými nádechy. „Tak jo. Teď se odtud musíme dostat.“ Podíval se dolů a otřásl se. „Bohužel mám jen dvě ruce. Budeš se muset sám nadzvednout, jak nejlíp budeš umět.“

Severus zamotal ruce do provazů. Remus přikývl a pak pomalu slezl dolů, až měl obličej v Severusově klíně. Zapletl jednu ruku do lanoví a druhou mu nadzvedl zadek. Kalhoty mu roztrhl zuby a Severus věděl, že kdyby nebyl napůl uškrcený, zrychleně by oddechoval. Tělem mu projely proudy ohně, když vzal Remus jediným pohybem jeho penis do úst.

Pokoušel se nadzvedávat, ale lana se ve větru houpala a ruce měl kluzké potem a roztřesené. Sklouzl, jen nepatrně, ale stačilo to, aby přišel o většinu drahocenného přísunu vzduchu.

Remus ho necucal; přímo ho _hltal_ , bez těch svých svádivých a mazaných triků, jen horko a vlhko a nehty zaťaté do jeho zadku, jak se ho snažil nadzvedávat a současně strkat dovnitř. Nefungovalo to. Severus znova sklouzl. Už nemohl dýchat vůbec a bolelo ho na prsou.

Vidění se mu opět zúžilo, šedivé okraje zčernaly a byl tu jen Remus a i on se začínal rozmazávat. Severuse brněly prsty na rukou a na nohou, pak přestaly, pak ho už nebolelo na prsou. Cítil vlhkost, kde se Remusova tvář tiskla k jeho břichu, a pak necítil ani to.

Remus se na zlomek vteřiny odtáhl, přes Severusovu erekci se zatřepotal teplý závan a pak Remus rty zase sklouzl dolů. Severusův svět se scvrkl na Remuse a Remusovy rty a Remusova ústa. Aspoň jeho penis tepal veškerou silou, která chyběla zbytku těla, pulzoval, aby Severusovi připomněl, že zatím stále ještě žije. Severus chtěl přirazit, a možná že přirážel, protože to nedovedl poznat.

Svaly mu vypověděly službu a ani nemohl otočit hlavu, aby se podíval na svůj poslední východ slunce. Tělem se mu rozproudil vzduch a cítil, jak se vznáší vzhůru, vzhůru.

Tma.


	24. Část dvacátá čtvrtá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Lancelot/Artuš) [legenda o Rytířích Kulatého stolu]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: somnofilie, frotáž_

Tma.

 _Hřejivá_ tma a za zády samet. Mokrá ústa se procucávala vzhůru po jeho břiše. Jeho dech, pomalý a pravidelný. Prsty na jeho pažích, prsty na jeho stehnech.

Severus si byl jistý, že cokoliv na něj čekalo v posmrtném životě, nepatřila k tomu měkká postel a jemné laskání, ergo musí být naživu a zdrojem těch doteků musí být Remus.

Přísně své myšlenky odvedl od veškerých přirovnání k andělům. Nehodlá ze sebe začít sypat romantické bláboly, ani v duchu, jen proto, že byl tak neuvěřitelný idiot, že se do toho člověka zamiloval.

Severusův penis se s každým dotekem zachvěl, jako by oslavoval, že je naživu a klokotá jím krev. Remusova ústa se zavřela na jeho bradavce a Severusovi se tetelilo celé tělo. Jedna Remusova ruka se prosmekla pod jeho záda a přidržovala ho, kdežto druhá mu hladila bok, pánev, a pak se vrátila zpátky k rameni. Cítil se v bezpečí a opatrovaný. Připomínalo mu to, jak se nechal hladit jako kocour, jenže daleko víc vzrušující.

Pokud neotevře oči, bude moct předstírat, že je bezpečně ve své posteli a že Remus o jeho tělo tak pečuje, protože chce, ne protože je spolu násilně svedlo pár pokažených kouzel.

Vláčné rty ho políbily na vnitřní stranu zápěstí, na lokty, kousek od ohryzku. „Žije, žije, žije,“ šeptal Remus mezi polibky. „Jen spí.“

Severus neuměl pochopit, proč Remusovi tolik záleží na tom, že je živ a zdráv, ale byl teď rád, že se nenechal strhnout impulsem přát si smrt. Přiblížil se k ní tak blízko, že nejmenší klopýtnutí osudu by bývalo mohlo všechno změnit.

Otevřel oči a odměnil ho pohled na Remusovu tvář zalitou – úlevou? Radostí? Ať to bylo cokoliv, bylo to _sexy_ a skoro to stálo za to přijít o tu fantazii. „Žije, ano. Spí, ne.“ Jeho hlas byl chraplavý spánkem, ale díky bohu ne z bolavého hrdla.

Remus se na něj zazubil. „Dobré ráno, sluníčko.“

„Nikdo mi nikdy neřekl sluníčko. Nejspíš pro to existuje nějaký důvod.“

„Mmm, nejspíš proto, že bys uřknul každého, kdo by to zkusil. Kdybys měl hůlku, tak bych taky možná nebyl tak odvážný.“

Severus si byl jistý, že to, jak se mu zvedají koutky úst, nemá nic společného se závratí z toho, o jaký vlásek unikl. „Ano, takový zločin by si rozhodně vysloužil uřknutí.“

Remus si dramaticky povzdechl. „Tak tedy budu muset najít nějaký jiný způsob, jak ti to vynahradit.“ Natáhl se na něj, svedl jejich erekce vedle sebe a ožužlal mu klíční kost. Jednu ruku sevřel kolem jejich údů a prsty druhé Severusovi přejel po bradavce.

Severus zalapal po dechu. „To je – dobrý začátek.“

Remus se uchichtl a Severusovo celé tělo se zachvělo. Hladil ho po zádech, když k němu Remus začal přirážet. Remus se přisál k jeho krku a zrychlil přírazy; Severus mu vycházel vstříc a mačkal mu ramena.

„Báječný, jsi báječný, hrozně jsi mě vyděsil,“ mumlal mu Remus do krku. Severus mohl v odpověď jen zakňučet a zarýt se mu do zad.

Po čele se mu řinul pot a cítil, jak tlak uvnitř roste. Najednou povolil a páteří mu poslal rytmické tepání a před očima se mu roztančily jiskřičky. Remus zasténal a ještě párkrát sebou trhl a penis mu klouzal podél toho jeho, kluzkého semenem. Severus jeho zachvění cítil i skrz doznívání vlastního orgasmu.

Jediný zvuk v místnosti bylo jejich utišující se oddechování. Bylo to příjemné ticho.

To ho mátlo a pátral ve své zamlžené hlavě po něčem, čím by ticho prolomil.

„Nikdy už tvoji orální fixaci nebudu urážet,“ slíbil ve vší vážnosti.

Remus zesílil svoje objetí. Když promluvil, jeho tón byl odlehčený, ale Severus poznal nucenou lehkovážnost, když ji slyšel. „Začínáš trpět taky opakem královského komplexu?“

Severus si popolehl, spokojeně zamručel, jak se o něj otřela teplá zpocená kůže, a taky Remuse objal pevněji. Když to udělal Remus, jemu by to nakonec mělo projít taky. „Ne. Moje zážitky v kůži krále byly vždycky přijatelné. Zato moje zážitky ve spasitelských postavách jsou dost neuspokojivé.“

„Myslel jsem, že olizování nohou se ti líbilo,“ řekl Remus a jeho veselí teď znělo opravdověji.

„Tahle část se mi líbila. Ale nelíbilo se mi to odpouštění.“

„Aha,“ hlesl Remus. Zavřel oči a na čele a kolem rtů a očí se mu udělaly vrásky.

Severus se v duchu proklel. Tohleto přátelství mu vůbec nešlo, dokonce ani když byl jeho cit hlubší, a i když Remus měl v řadě případů tlustou kůži, v jiných byl až příliš zranitelný. Možná bylo dobře, že Remus jeho lásku nikdy neopětuje. Severus by ho mohl zlomit.

„Ovšem jsem rád, že jsem to udělal,“ řekl. Remus oči neotevřel, ale pár vrásek mu z obličeje zmizelo.


	25. Část dvacátá pátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Petr/Edmund) [C. S. Lewis: Letopisy Narnie]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: fisting, incest_

Severus si skoro broukal spokojeností, jak Remusovy ruce našly zvlášť bolavé místo a skrz naskrz je prohnětly.

Spadli do těchhle těl uprostřed lázně a z toho, jak měli natažené a namožené svaly, bylo jasné, že to je ten druh dlouhého koupání, které si člověk dopřává po usilovné fyzické námaze. Jisté části jejich těl ale byly dostatečně čilé, aby bylo zřejmé, že to nebyla ta fyzická námaha, kterou Severus upřednostňoval. Edmund a Petr se nejspíš cvičili v boji s mečem a dalo-li se soudit ze Severusova trpícího těla, Petr vyhrál.

Vzájemné mytí zad vedlo ke vzájemnému mytí obecně, což vedlo k pokusu o sex rovnou ve vaně. Pár křečí a pozůstatků bolavých svalů tomo nápadu ovšem učinilo přítrž. Remus, jenž byl, podle Severusova zcela nezaujatého názoru, nejbáječnější člověk, který kdy žil, kromě něj samotného, objevil další ze svých lahví oleje a navrhl masáž.

Severus nabídl, že ho namasíruje jako první, a teď byl sám natažený na posteli a rychle se měnil ve vláčnou hromádku. Což naneštěstí dovolovalo jeho mysli, aby se zatoulala, kam se jí zlíbí.

Po téhle budou ještě tři knihy. Tři další knihy, a pak se Remus sebere a najde si chaloupku v lesích a usadí se s někým, kdo nebude Severus. Bylo toho tolik, co si Severus přál, aby spolu dělali.

Nemohl si dovolit váhat. „Remusi?“

Remusovy ruce se mu zaryly do zad s přílišnou silou. Severus vyjekl, spíš překvapením než bolestí. „Promiň, promiň, předtím jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli nejsi popletený – a ty – to nic, to nic. Co jsi chtěl říct?“

Severus se zhluboka nadechl. „Chci, aby sis mě vzal celou rukou.“

Tentokrát Remusovy ruce ztuhly. „Jsi – jsi si naprosto jistý?“

Severus se zvedl na všechny čtyři a natáhl hlavu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Ano.“

Věděl, co má čekat, a Remus ho stejně před každým krokem upozornil. Přinutil se tomu vpádu podvolit. Remus byl tak pomalý a tak opatrný, že roztažení téměř nepálilo, než se nevyhnutelně změnilo v slastnou plnost.

„Tak jo, teď se posunu za prsty.“ Klouby prstů mu pronikly svěračem a Severus se trhaně nadechl u vědomí, že nikdy nebyl tak plný, tak roztažený a _bože, Remusi_.

Remusovy prsty klouzaly přes jeho prostatu, pomalu a pravidelně a Severusovi se po nervech rozeběhly jiskřičky. Remus přestal tlačit. „Jestli to bude bolet, musíš mi říct,“ řekl a pak Severus ucítil, jak se Remusovy prsty zavřely v pěst. Rukou tlačil na jeho prostatu a jím probleskla vlna horka.

Zaúpěl a roztřásly se mu ruce. Remus prsty zlehka rozevřel, a pak zase sevřel a do druhé ruky vzal jeho penis. Severus se chtěl pohnout, přirážet a zmítat se mezi těmi jemnými nárazy na jeho prostatu a pevným sevřením kolem jeho erekce, ale zmohl se jen na nejjemnější pohyby, které ulevily rostoucímu tlaku. Jeho rozkoš byla cele v Remusových rukou, doslova v Remusových rukou. Vzdal se nad svým tělem vlády a nechal Remuse, aby z něho vydoloval orgasmus, rudou záplavu, jež ho promáčela potem a vzala mu dech.

„Miluju tě, miluju tě, miluju tě,“ odříkával do pulzování svého penisu. Zděsil se, když Remusova ruka zaváhala a on si uvědomil, co provedl; byl by se ho Remus vůbec schopný dotknout, kdyby si myslel, že ho miluje? Horečně přemýšlel. „Miluju tě, Petře,“ vydechl.

Remusova ruka znovu zaváhala, než ho provedla dozvuky jeho orgasmu. Severus se přestal chvět a jeho tep a oddechování se začaly zpomalovat a Remus se pustil do pomalého procesu vyndavání své druhé ruky ven.

Když Remus ruku vyprostil, Severus se překulil na záda a malátně se protáhl. Byl vyčerpaný a bolavý; cítil se báječně, i když poněkud prázdně.

Remus, který se někdy v průběhu musel udělat, protože jeho penis se ochablý a trochu vlhký otíral o Severusovu nohu, se k němu přitulil a položil si mu hlavu na prsa.

„Ještě tři knížky,“ zamumlal Severus. Podíval se na Remuse.

Přes obličej se mu mihl jakýsi cit, ale zmizel příliš rychle, aby ho Severus mohl určit. „No. Pokud nás to kouzlo nedonutí projít dalšími policemi, budeme zpátky dřív, než se naděješ.“

Severus se zahleděl z okna. Jablka na stromě za ním byla leskle červená a veliká. Dovnitř foukl větřík a zalil ho vůní zimolezu a růží.

„Co když nechci zpátky?“ zašeptal.

Remus zapletl prsty do chlupů u jeho srdce, ale nic neřekl.


	26. Část dvacátá šestá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Malá mořská víla/princ) [H. CH. Andersen: Malá mořská víla; výběr téhle pohádky inspirován[obrázkem](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/671025.html) od karasu_hime] _   
_Prostředek ukájení: změna pohlaví_

Jakmile Remus vedle něj vykřikl bolestí, Severus si okamžitě uvědomil, kde to jsou a které postavy obývají. Bez přemýšlení se otočil a vzal ho do náruče.

Připomněl si, že Remus kňourá a tulí se k němu jen v přirozené reakci na bolest popsanou jako „kráčení po nožích“. Severus možná chtěl předstírat, na těch pár posledních knih, že pro něj všechno dopadne příznivě, ale věděl, že kdyby to udělal, jen by to nakonec víc bolelo.

„Kdyby mě někdy napadlo představit si, jak někoho nesu do postele, dámské šaty by v tom nefigurovaly.“

„Jsou bezpečnější než kalhoty.“

Severus Remuse skoro upustil. _Tuhle_ odpověď nečekal. „Cože?“

„Opravdu. V průměru tři tisíce šest set devadesát pět lidí ročně se jen v Anglii zraní kalhotami.* Ponožky jsou ovšem ještě nebezpečnější.“

Když ho ukládal na postel, Severus na Remuse jen zíral. Možná že mu celá ta situace začínala lézt na mozek. „Jasně.“

Remus pokrčil rameny, a pak ukázal na svoje nohy. „Další pohádky, které ti četla matka?“

„Ne. Tyhle jsou všechny moje.“

Remus přikývl.

Severus se na něj podíval a založil si ruce. „Tohle je snad ještě horší než Cathy a Heathcliff. ‚Napravení’ v tomhle případě nejenom ruší tragický rozměr, ale taky způsob, jakým Malá mořská víla získala vlastní duši, místo aby se spoléhala na prince.“

Remusovou tváří se mihla jedna z těch podivných emocí. „Aspoň jsem to tentokrát já, kdo dostal poprsí.“

„To patří k tomu ‚horšímu‘.“

„Aha. Jasně. Aspoň – aspoň pořád můžu mluvit.“

„To taky patří k tomu ‚horšímu‘.“ Když viděl, jak Remus ztuhl, pospíšil si myšlenku dokončit. „Protože to je jen další důkaz, že tuhle situaci si mohl vymyslet jen někdo líný a neschopný.“

„No já nevím. Třeba to byl někdo, kdo přišel z práce hodinu a půl před tím, než to měl odevzdat, a řekl si, že vrátit Malé mořské víle hlas všechno rychle spraví.“

Severus se zamračil. „Líný. A _neschopný_.“

Remus zvedl ruce na znamení kapitulace. „Jak chceš. Víc mě trápí, jak se odtud dostaneme, když ty, ehm, nemůžeš fungovat v přítomnosti ženských genitálií.“ Poklepal si prsty na zápěstí, jak přemýšlel. „Asi by sis mohl prostě lehnout na záda a představovat si nějaký ten svůj pornočasopis, zatímco já bych si na tebe nasedl.“

Severus si odfrkl. „To pro ženu, která není vzrušená, nebude příjemné.“

„Přežiju to.“ Pozvedl obočí. „A jak to vůbec víš?“

„To, že jsem nikdy nepožil žádný jed, neznamená, že nevím, jak účinkují.“

Remus kývl. „To je fakt. Co tedy navrhuješ?“

Severus se zamyslel. Chtěl by Remuse, i kdyby oplešatěl nebo přibral na váze? Ano.

Správně, takže Remus trochu přibral. Na prsou. A jinde trochu ubral. To je všechno. Pořád je to Remus.

A Severus ženské tělo teoreticky znal. Teoreticky a klinicky, ale to bude muset stačit.

„Roztáhni nohy,“ řekl a vyhrnul Remusovi sukni.

Popletený Remus vypadal rozkošně, i jako žena. „Ehm, v pořádku?“

Severus zaváhal jen chvíli, než si mezi Remusovy nohy klekl. Sklonil se a vystrčil jazyk a Remus prudce vydechl, když našel jeho klitoris. Jemný, nesmí zapomenout být jemný. Znovu přes to místo kmitl jazykem a zaměstnával se přemýšlením o hadech a bradavických kolejích, aby svou mysl odvedl od toho, co dělá.

Remusův dech se zkrátil. „Ach. Ach. To je hodně... jiné.“

„Copak jsi to ještě nedělal?“ zeptal se Remuse s ústy jen kousek nad ním.

„Ne z – ach! – téhle strany.“

Severusovi došlo, že dělá něco, co Remusovi nikdy nikdo nedělal. Znásobil svoje snažení na tom malém výběžku a zkusmo do Remuse strčil prst. Když tím způsobil zasténání, začal přirážet a jak Remus vlhnul, přidal druhý.

Remus zabořil ruce do peřin. „Severusi – dovnitř, prosím!“

Severus s uposlechnutím toho rozkazu neztrácel čas a se zasténáním se ponořil do Remusova mokrého otvoru. Šikovné, nemuset se spoléhat na pohozené lahve s olejem.

Přestože si sám sobě toužil dokázat, že to svede s otevřenýma očima, musel je zavřít a představit si Remusovo tělo. Nebyl tak těsný, jak si Severus zvykl při těch několika příležitostech, kdy byl v téhle pozici, ale pořád byl horký a těsný dost. Byl tolik, tolik mokrý a Severus věděl, že tentokrát je to kvůli němu, a Remus mu jednou rukou zatlačil na zadek. Druhou zvedl ke svému klitorisu a otíral se o Severuse, jak se Severus v jeho dychtivém těle pohyboval sem a tam.

Udělal se s přidušeným výkřikem a kousl se do jazyku, aby nevykřikl Remusovo jméno. Black by asi nebyl tak laskavý, aby vstal z hrobu a bránil ho, až Remus ublíží _jemu_. Samozřejmě že ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * To si nevymýšlím.


	27. Část dvacátá sedmá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Westley/strašlivý pirát Roberts) [W. Goldman: Princezna nevěsta]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: bondáž a peří (jedno pero) a piráti_

„Tohle je tak trochu výměna rolí,“ řekl Severus.

Remus si ho zvolna od shora dolů prohlédl a Severus zápolil s ruměncem, jak si představoval, co vidí. Že je nahý a s rukama za zády připoutaný k hlavnímu stěžni ho až tak netrápilo; příliš se to nelišilo od toho, co Remus už viděl, a tohle tělo bylo o poznání lepší než jeho vlastní.

Ne, Severus se styděl za jediný kus oblečení, který měl na sobě, vedle masky, jež mu zakrývala horní polovinu obličeje. Klobouk. Absurdní klobouk s velikým načechraným fialovým perem. Velikým načechraným fialovým perem, které mu viselo do tváře.

Severus si ho odfoukl z očí, aby se mohl co nejchmurněji zamračit. „Co?“

„Jaká výměna rolí?“ zeptal se Remus a tvářil se naprosto vážně. Nebo by se naprosto vážně tvářil, kdyby mu koutky úst necukaly a kdyby se co chvíli nezachvěl a zase neopanoval.

„Myslel jsem pro ty postavy, ty tupče.“ Trpitelsky se nadechl. „Tak do toho, zasměj se. Budeš ještě nesnesitelnější, když to neuděláš.“

Když byl Remus hotov se svým – podle Severuse přespříliš dlouhým – výbuchem smíchu, vzal mu klobouk z hlavy a nasadil si ho na svoji. Pero mu spadlo do obličeje a Remus z pod něj vykoukl. „Tak, jak vypadám?“

Severus si odfrkl. Jak si myslí, že v tom praštěném klobouku může vypadat? „Vypadáš –“ Praštěný klobouk, to ano, ale taky přiléhavá košile, vepředu rozepnutá, jejíž nadmíru přiléhavé rukávy zdůrazňovaly jeho bicepsy, a dobrý Merline s míchací tyčinkou snad to nejsou _kožené kalhoty_? Ty byly trochu problematické, kvůli životu na okraji společnosti a historickým obdobím a podmínkám na lodi, či co, ale Severusovy mozkové buňky právě vyšuměly, takže myslet nebyl s to.

„– naprosto směšně,“ dořekl nepřesvědčivě.

„No ne, Severusi, ty mi lichotíš.“ Remus se zašklebil z pod toho – _ohavného_ klobouku. „A teď když tě tu mám spoutaného a vydaného napospas,“ naklonil se mu k uchu, „copak s tebou udělám?“

Ta slova mu unikla, než se nad nimi mohl zamyslet a vzít je zpátky. „Cokoliv chceš.“

Remusův úsměv pohasl a Severus měl na chvíli prapodivný pocit, příval adrenalinu, jako při balancování na srázu nad hlubokým kaňonem. Pak ten pocit přešel a Remusův úsměv se vrátil. „Zavři oči.“

Severus tak okamžitě učinil, i když pár posledních mozkových buněk, které mu zbývaly, ze ztráty zraku velkou radost nemělo.

Jemný dotek, těsně vedle pupíku, a pak směrem vzhůru. Ne dost teplý, aby to mohly být Remusovy prsty, a vůbec na lidský dotek příliš lehký. Z doteku se stalo mávnutí podél jeho boku a Severus ucítil jednotlivé nitky. To absurdní pero.

Pero ho hladilo po bradavkách, jemnňouce, že se mu okamžitě nalily krví, a pak se vrátilo, aby se ho dotklo rázněji. Severus zasténal.

Dobrá. „Absurdní“ možná nebylo nejpřiléhavější hodnocení.

Pár dalších mávnutí a Remus pero opět obrátil dolů, k jeho břichu. Kůže mu tetelila až po konečky prstů a špičku nosu. Svaly se mu pod těmi doteky napínaly a převalovaly a jeho dech ztratil pravidelnost.

„Nejsi lechitvý?“

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, protože svému hlasu nevěřil. Pero mířilo dolů, dolů, dolů.

Remus minul jeho klín a místo toho se mu perem vydal po vnitřní straně stehna. Severus z hloubi hrdla zaúpěl a boky mu poskočily.

„Trpělivost, Severusi,“ zamručel Remus. Zavedl pero vzhůru po druhém stehně a přes jeho šourek, chvíli ho škádlil vzadu za ním a pak pero pomaloučku zvedl pryč. Tetelení se proměnilo v jiskřičky, které se mu hrnuly do mozku.

Remus perem konečně, konečně přejel po jeho penisu. Severusovy boky přirazily, jen se ho dotkl, a nepřestával kňučet a trhat za provazy kolem svých zápěstí. Ten nervy drásající a báječný dotek přelétl po údu a obkroužil žalud. Pero sklouzlo zpátky dolů, trochu vlhké, a veškerá krev v jeho těle těm dotekům chtěla vyjít vstříc, ale nestačilo to, ne _úplně_. Jeho boky teď byly samy od sebe v pohybu a hledaly pevnější odpor, který pero nemohlo poskytnout.

Severus zasténal a zalapal po dechu. „Remusi, potřebuju víc, potřebuju –“

Remus jeho penis sevřel v dlani a silou zatahal, jednou, dvakrát, a šeptl mu do ucha a Severus se udělal, náhle a prudce.

Remus musel nad Westleym ztratit kontrolu, nebo ho Severus musel špatně slyšet, nebo neznal tuhle knihu. Remus nemyslel, nemohl myslet, co Severus chtěl, aby myslel, když šeptl: „Jak si přeješ.“


	28. Část dvacátá osmá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Prufrock/broskev) [T. S. Eliot: Milostná báseň J. Alfreda Prufrocka]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: opět svým způsobem sitofilie, případně recitace Eliota_

Až se zelenina a stromy a hlavonožci všichni spojí a vzbouří, aspoň broskve jim nebudou moct příliš pomoct. Severus byl úplně slepý a netušil, kde je Remus.

Rozhodl se, že jestli je odsouzený, aby svoji poslední příležitost k sexu s mužem, kterého miluje, strávil jako broskev, bude hodně kyselá broskev. Pustil se do rekordního trucování, které přivolá černé mraky a huňaté králíčky bude vraždit po desítkách.

Jeho úmysly pokazila teplá, dlouhoprstá ruka, jež ho zvedla. _Remusův_ hlas, chraplavý a hluboký, pravil: „‚Tak tedy pojďme, já a ty, když večer proti obloze je rozpjatý jak na stole nemocný, jehož uspali éterem.‘*“

Možná že když mu Remus bude recitovat poezii, nestráví poslední knihu tak špatně. Severus se rozkoší zavrtěl. Jelikož byl broskev, nemělo to valný význam.

„Poloprázdných ulic a nudných hádek ze záludného úmyslu máme oba dost, nemyslíš? A pochybuju, že by tě nějak zajímaly ženy, ať tlachají o Michelangelovi nebo ne. To přeskočíme.“

Remus ho palcem pohladil po slupce, rozhrnul jemné chloupky a zase je uhladil. Severus jeho doteku vyšel vstříc. Jelikož byl broskev, nemělo to valný význam.

„‚Žlutá mlha, jež se otírá hřbetem o skla v oknech, žlutý kouř, jenž se otírá mordou o skla v oknech.‘*“ Remus si Severuse otřel o tvář, jeho nepatrné strniště se na Severusově tenké citlivé slupce zachytávalo a drhlo. „‚Šlehly jazykem do koutů večera,‘*“ zamručel kousíček od Severusova těla. Jemně se ho dotkl špičkou jazyka, tak rychle, že si to Severus možná jen představoval.

„‚A když viděly, že je tichá říjnová noc, jednou se před usnutím kolem domu obtočily.‘*“ Severus by byl protestoval proti tomu, jak Remus neustále přeskakuje verše, jenomže neměl hlasivky. Co víc, při slově „obtočily“, Remus jeho tělo objal oběma rukama a jemně stiskl a dál ho jemným tlakem mnul. Severus se v těch talentovaných prstech svíjel. Jelikož byl broskev, nemělo to – byl by si povzdechl, ale jelikož byl broskev, nemělo by to valný význam.

Remus si Severuse opět zvedl ke rtům. „‚A skutečně bude čas, kdy tvář se připraví na setkání s tvářemi, jež potkáváme; bude čas vraždění a tvoření‘*“ Slova z něj vycházela v horkých dechnutích na Severusovo tělo, vlnila mu chloupky a navlhčovala slupku. Severus usoudil, že Remus si může z básně vynechávat, kolik chce, pokud to, co zbude, odrecituje takhle.

„‚Čas pro vás i čas pro mne, o nějž hrajem, a přesto čas, jenž se rozhostí pro stovku vizí a revizí, pro stovku nerozhodností ještě před toastem s čajem.‘* Když mluvíme o čaji, uvědomuješ si, jak dlouho to je, co jsme nějaký pili?“ Remusovy rty se Severuse s každým slovem nepatrně dotkly. Severus zasténal a poskočil mu v rukou. Jak ten člověk může v takovéhle chvíli myslet na pitomý _čaj_?

„‚A skutečně bude čas kladení otázky: „Odvážím se?“ a „Odvážím se?“‘*“ Remus našpulil rty. „Moje vlasy jsou šedivé, ale to by asi mohlo být blízko pleši, a už mě vážně unavuje poslouchat, jak jsem zhubl. Co všichni čekají?“ Severus se dávno rozhodl, že bude-li mu dopřána příležitost, udělá všechno, co bude moct, aby se postaral o Remusovo zdraví, ale v duchu si poznamenal, aby se nikdy nezmiňoval, že to je potřeba. Byl ze Zmijozelu; dokáže najít způsob, jak do Remuse dostat pořádnou porci jídla, aniž by Remus odhalil jeho záměr.

Když Remus opět promluvil, jeho hlas ztěžkl. Severus si pomyslel, že to je důkaz, jak si z něj vesmír střílí, když takhle Remus zní ještě víc sexy. „‚Za minutu bude čas rozhodnutí a revizí, jež minuta zvrátí zas. Svůj život odměřil jsem kávovými lžičkami; znám hlasy umírající s umírajícím dozníváním. Jak tedy měl bych si troufnout?‘* Remus ho palcem pohladil kolem vršku a obkroužil mu stopku.

„‚A už jsem poznal ty oči, všechny poznal jsem – když jsem připíchnut a na zdi sebou zmítal tam a sem, jak mám pak začít zas, jak tedy měl bych zkoušet štěstí? Mít sílu, jíž ke krizi bych chvíli dohnal líně?‘* Severus se chvěl a s každým závanem dechu přes slupku byl vlhčí a vlhčí. Remus jazykem olízl jeho záhyb a Severus vykřikl.

Remus, který ho nemohl slyšet, pokračoval. „Nemusím být věštec, abych věděl, že bys nejspíš žádal mou hlavu na podnose, kdybych jen tak přišel a –“ Zavanul přes něj teplý vzduch, jak si Remus povzdechl. „‚A zkrátka bál jsem se. A bylo by stálo za to, trvale, kdyby se záležitost rozsekla úsměvem, kdybych řekl: „Na to jsem nemyslel, na to vše. To není ono, toto vše.“‘*“ Remus zakroužil jazykem přes Severusův vršek a ponořil ho do propadlinek kolem jeho stopky.

Jeho hlas zhrubl. „‚A nejsem než nástroj, jenž jím je rád, povolný, jenž vždy použít se dá, taktický, opatrný, úzkostlivý.‘*“ Jazykem mu olizoval slupku v jemném protikladu ke svému tónu a Severus cítil, jak se koutky jeho rtů zvedají vzhůru. Když opět promluvil, jeho tón byl mnohem tišší. „Ale s tebou tolik ne, kromě toho ‚jenž jím je rád‘. Zdá se, že ty moji povolnost vyžaduješ jen v malých dávkách, ač bych to do tebe nikdy neřekl.“

Severusova mysl se vyhnula veškerým vývodům z té poznámky krom myšlenky, že Remus si to tady užil. Pocítil prudké uspokojení. Až se vrátí, až jejich vztah budou čaje o páté a povídání a deskové hry nebo karty, jestli Remus jedno nebo druhé hraje – což byly všechno věci, které Severus chtěl, to ano, ale chtěl víc – až bude Severuse pohled na Remuse bolet stejně, jako bude toužit ho vidět, aspoň si bude moct někde hluboko a skrytě chovat tohle vědomí.

„‚Občas až Šašek snad.‘*“ Remus zaváhal a následující slova jako by z něj vypadla, aniž by je měl v úmyslu pronést. „‚Stárnu... stárnu... čím dál více... Budu nosit ohrnuté nohavice.‘*“ Vtiskl doprostřed jeho těla křehký polibek a jeho prsty se kolem něj sevřely pevněji. „Ani jsem nečekal, že budu žít takhle dlouho. Tak proč si nepřestávám myslet, že budu mít čas váhat?“

Jako by ten jeden polibek prolomil hráz, která zadržovala stovky dalších, Remus líbal každý milimetr jeho těla. Jemné doteky Remusových rtů neutišovaly bolest, jež se šířila Severusovým tělem, ale nevysvětlitelně ulevovaly té na jeho dně. Po slupce mu sklouzly rty. „‚Broskev sníst troufnu si?‘*“

Místo aby do Severuse zuby zabořil, Remus se jimi jeho těla lehce dotýkal, a pak jejich cestu prošel zpátky jazykem. Severus zakňučel a přitiskl se vstříc tomu kluzkému laskání. Jeho vnímání bylo tak probuzené, že cítil každou papilu.

„‚Dokud nás neprobudí lidské hlasy a my neutopíme se.‘*“ Vibrace Remusových slov se míchaly s těmi k zbláznění báječnými rty a Severus pulzoval touhou.

Remus většinu závěru básně přeskočil. Mořské víly, pomyslel si Severus mlhavě. Remus byl mořská víla a mluvil se Severusem, a mořské víly by určitě mluvily s Remusem, kdyby na nějaké narazili.

Remus cucal Severusovu slupku, lízal kolem jeho středu a přes jeho vršek a spodek, a pak se vrátily jeho zuby a téměř neznatelně se přitiskly. Severus k nim přirazil a proklínal, že se nemůže pohnout doopravdy. Chtěl, aby tohle trvalo, trvalo navždy, ale současně chtěl, chtěl –

Remus se zakousl a Severusova šťáva se mu rozlila do úst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Doslovné, jen nepatrně upravené citace z Milostné básně J. Alfreda Prufrocka ze sbírky Prufrock a jiné postřehy od T. S. Eliota v překladu Zdeňka Hrona.


	29. Část dvacátá devátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (mladý Lupin/mladý Snape) [Snapeův deníček]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: rimming a sex v šatech_

Nejdřív si Severus myslel, že to, že se neobjevil jeho důvěrně známý obývací pokoj, znamená, že je kouzlo donutí projít celou knihovnu, a zaplála v něm naděje. Pak se rozhlédl po svém okolí a podíval se na sebe a záda mu polil led.

To nebyla oddechová literatura, Severus tuhle knížku dokonce nečetl celé roky. Tady v polici byla jen za účelem vlastní ochrany, podobně jako jeho pornografie. Také ji chránila tlustá vrstva pastí, zaklínadel a zámků, ale nejlepší obrana bylo nemuset ji bránit vůbec a nikoho by nenapadlo hledat deník člověka tak paranoidního jako on všem na očích.

Někdejší deník, opravil se. Brumbál mu po tom incidentu v Chýši řekl, ať si každý den zapisuje svoje _pocity_ , že prý to pomůže. Severus reptal a vytáčel se, ale dokud v Bradavicích studoval, dělal, jak Brumbál pravil, a poctivě si deník vedl pro případ, že by se ho ředitel rozhodl zkontrolovat. Neměl ponětí, proč ho už dávno nevyhodil. Snad z nostalgie. Teď toho každopádně hluboce litoval.

Kdyby chtěl, aby jeho deníček někdo četl, Remus Lupin by na takovém seznamu patřil mezi poslední, a teď byl _v něm_.

Aspoň že tohle vypadalo na jeho denní snění, spíš než na skutečnou událost. Hábit měl z jemné látky a nový, spodky pod ním nebyly seprané a neškrábaly, a když si olízl zuby, potvrdil si, že jsou rovné. Což snad taky znamenalo, že jeho vlasy jsou lesklé, namísto mastné, a jeho pleť bledá, namísto zažloutlá, a jeho nos malý a rovný zrovna jako v jeho fantaziích.

„Severusi, tomu nerozumím. Já jsem, no, já jako kluk a ty –“ Remus se odmlčel a pořádně si Severuse prohlédl.

Severus se nahrbil. Tohle se mu tak nechtělo pokoušet vysvětlovat. „Já jako kluk, kdybych nebyl odporný? Ano. Tohle je můj starý deník, a idealizovaný výplod mojí mladistvé mysli.“ Tak, tímhle toho moc neprozradil.

„Tvoje skutečná tvář byla mnohem osobitější než tahleta a nebyl jsi odporný.“

Severus se na něj zaraženě podíval. „Netušil jsem, že lykantropie ovlivňuje taky zrak.“

Remus se zamračil a tváře mu polil ruměnec. „To přece –“ Zhluboka se nadechl a pomalu vydechl. „Vážně se mi nelíbí, jak se pořád shazuješ.“

Severus si nebyl jistý, co ho překvapilo víc, jestli to zamračení, nebo ta slova. Rychle zamrkal. „Pak se tedy vynasnažím nečinit tak v tvé přítomnosti.“

Remus vzdychl. „V nic lepšího asi zatím doufat nemůžu.“ Hryzl si spodní ret a díval se na něj tak pronikavě, že se Severus zatoužil zavrtět. „Severusi, jestliže tu jsme, takhle, a tohle je tvůj vysněný svět, znamená to, že jsi –“

„ _Mlč_.“ Zatraceně, Remus _byl_ až moc chytrý.

Remus nadskočil, načež přikývl a zamnul si rukama hábit. „Fajn. Jednu věc ale vědět musím. Jinak bych –“ Polkl. „Kdybychom byli, změnilo by to tvoje... rozhodnutí?“

„V sedmém ročníku? Ne.“ Dny strávené palčivými sny o tvorovi, který spadal do sféry černé magie, a to, že si toho byl velmi dobře vědom, nahrávalo vstupu ke Smrtijedům ještě víc, tuhle drobnost ovšem Remus vědět nepotřeboval.

Remusovi se viditelně ulevilo, ale pořád se tvářil zvědavě. „A před sedmým ročníkem?“

Severusovi se zatočila hlava. Svět, ve kterém by odmítl Reguluse, protože by už s někým byl? Svět, ve kterém by mu Remus ukázal jiný způsob dřív, než by Lucius začal svoje rekrutování? Svět, ve kterém by se ho Remus jednou jedinkrát zastal, nebo ve kterém by se mu třeba povedlo Poberty zastavit úplně a jeho život by prozářilo opravdové přátelství? Jak daleko zpátky by se Severus musel vrátit?

Všechno to stejně přesahovalo rámec jeho představivosti. „Nemůžu odpovědět na něco, co nevím. Nemá smysl ztrácet čas úvahami o možnostech, které se nikdy nestaly.“

Remusovy ruce sebou v jeho hábitu zacukaly. „To beru.“ Odkašlal si. „No. Řekl bych, že na tom nesejde. _Teď_ jsme každopádně tady.“

Vytáhl z hábitu hůlku a ožil. „A mám zase hůlku! Svoji starou hůlku, krásnou a pružnou a skvělou na staré dobré mávnutí a přiklepnutí. Věděl jsi, že v našem ročníku byla lepší jen Lily? Sirius si na ni jednou sedl, ohnul ji skoro kolmo ona se hned zase narovnala.“ Remus po ní prstem přejel z jednoho konce na druhý a oči mu svítily.

Severus by se opravdu obešel bez představ, které mu to v hlavě vyvolávalo. „Ano. Neušlo mi, že tvoje známky v kouzelných formulích jsou hned za Evansovou.“

Remus odtrhl oči od hůlky a stále ještě rozzářeně se na něj podíval. Pohladil ho klouby prstů po tváři. „Tolik toho chci říct. Tolik toho chci udělat. Ale do dělání se musím pustit nejdřív, pro případ, že bys nechtěl, abych to udělal, až to řeknu.“

Než si Severus mohl to blábolení v hlavě poskládat, natož přijít na to, za jakých okolností by mohl nechtít, aby mu Remus něco udělal, Remus ho otočil čelem ke zdi. Bez jakéhokoliv úvodu mu vyhrnul hábit kolem pasu a spodky – samozřejmě zářivě bílé – mu stáhl ke kotníkům.

Severus z té náhlé změny polohy zalapal po dechu a pak znovu, když v zadku ucítil mravenčení čistícího kouzla. Remus si za něj klekl, vzal do rukou jeho půlky a chvíli je hnětl, než je odtáhl od sebe. Jedním dlouhým pohybem olízl mezeru mezi nimi a pak ji drobnými doteky jazyka olízal druhým směrem. Když se dostal k jeho díře, poškádlil ji drsnějšími líznutími prokládanými pevným tlakem naplocho. Severus dlouze vydechl a odtáhl nohy dál od sebe.

„Mmm, byl bych tohle udělal v Narnii, kdybychom nebyli tak namožení,“ dýchl přes jeho vstup, těsně před tím, než do něj pronikl jazykem.

Severus škrábal prsty po kamenné zdi. Matně si uvědomoval bolest z natrženého nehtu, ale nemohl se přimět, aby mu na ní záleželo, ne když se Remusův jazyk dotýkal jeho svěrače, a pak proklouzl dovnitř, ne když Remus jazykem _takhle_ otáčel a _takhle_ kroužil. Severus si připadal mokrý a přehřátý a špinavý, tím nejlepším možným způsobem.

„Víc,“ zasténal a přirazil boky.

Remus se odtáhl s polibkem na jednu jeho půlku a jemným kousnutím na vnitřní stranu jeho stehna. Zamumlal další kouzlo a strčil do Severusova nyní kluzkého otvoru dva prsty. Severusovo tělo už bylo uvolněné jeho jazykem a dovolilo jim vniknout okamžitě. Remus prsty nahradil penisem a pomalu a hluboko přirazil.

To byl poslední pomalý pohyb jejich páření. Jejich tělům bylo osmnáct a překypovala hormony a nemohli dlouho čekat. Remusovo přirážení se ihned zrychlilo, nepravidelné a prudké, a Severus mu vycházel vstříc a zdivočele drápal po zdi. Remus ho objal rukou, přitiskl si ho k sobě a přidal tím ke všem těm pocitům klouzání zpocené kůže a horkou vlhkou dlaní sevřel jeho erekci.

O pár okamžiků pleskající kůže a hrubých zatahání později Remus naposled roztřeseně přirazil a ztuhl. Jeho ruka se dál zvládla věnovat Severusovu penisu a Severus ho brzy následoval v záchvěvu oslepujícího žhava. Zůstali spojeni, nohy se jim chvěly a těla sebou škubala posledními dozvuky orgasmu, až se jim dech opět uklidnil.

Remus se vytáhl a opřel se zády o zeď, tváří k němu. „Miluju tě, Severusi,“ řekl zrudlý a oslnivý jako zjevení z jeho sedmáckých fantazií.

Fantazií. Remus byl opět jen zabraný do další postavy, až na to, že tohle byla verze jeho samého, rovnou podle přání Severusovy dospívající mysli. Severus pevně zavřel oči. Remus to nemyslí doopravdy.

„Severusi?“

„Nevím, co ode mě čekáš. Nemůžu –“ _Nemůžu ti to jen tak říct taky, když vím, že ty to nemyslíš vážně, a já ano._

„Severusi, já –“ Severus otevřel oči právě včas, aby viděl, jak se Remusův obličej hrouží do klidného, neutrálního výrazu. Zoufalství v jeho hlase ten výraz však popíralo. „Ale tvoje osmnáctileté já chtělo víc, nemám pravdu?“

Severus nad tím tvrzením stiskl rty. „Teď jsem starší. Poznám rozdíl mezi poblázněním a láskou.“

„Poblázněním,“ hlesl Remus prázdně. „Jakkoliv jsem doufal, že když se budu dost snažit – k čemu je odvážit se, když znáš odpověď už předem?“

Sevřel ruce podél těla v pěst. „Prostě řekni ‚miluju tě, Remusi,‘ a jsme tu hotovi. Nic víc není třeba. V jiných postavách už jsi to udělal. Vím, že tehdy jsi to taky nemyslel vážně, tak proč ne ještě jednou?“

Hořkost v Remusově hlase ho překvapila. Najednou mu byl jasný význam tolika věcí. Ta péče, ta starostlivost, ty poznámky, které si nedokázal zcela uspokojivě vysvětlit, Remusovo vyznání po vlivem _somy_ a tady – Remus sám sebe ve stresu té situace nějak ošálil k přesvědčení, že ho miluje.

Nepochybně zase přijde k rozumu, jakmile uvidí jeho unavené, odpudivé tělo, bez ohledu na to, co říkal na jeho pravdivé odsudky. Nebo až si vzpomene, jaký je hrozný člověk. Nebo, pokud by oba byli tak natvrdlí, že by to nechali dojít až tak daleko, by se Remus vzpamatoval, jen co by potkal nějaký vhodnější předmět své náklonnosti.

Věděl, že by Remuse neměl v jeho sebeklamu utvrzovat; nevyhnutelné odmítnutí by ho bolelo o to víc. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Není to totéž.“

Remusova ústa se na okamžik zkřivila, než se mu podařilo koutek pozvednout napůl v úsměvu. Podíval se stranou, než promluvil. „Těžší lhát někomu skutečnému?“

Severus Remuse strašně nerad viděl takhle nervózního, zvlášť když, navzdory vší logice, to byl právě on, kdo ho do toho stavu přiváděl. Vzdor veškerému přesvědčování o opaku, na které se jeho hlava zmohla, mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než tu situaci napravit.

Chytil Remuse za bradu a obrátil ho obličejem k sobě. „Těžší říct pravdu,“ pronesl téměř šeptem a pak jejich rty otřel o sebe.

Vrátil se pro důkladnější polibek, otevřel rty a tiše zasténal, když se Remus té nadhozené nabídky chopil a strčil jazyk dovnitř. Remus jeho jazyk několikrát pohladil svým a pak ho vytáhl a přejel jím po jeho spodním rtu. Následovalo kousnutí a Remus jeho ret nasál a podržel ho mezi zuby a olízl. Severus místo dýchání zezadu sevřel jeho krk a Remus zuby odtahoval, dokud mezi nimi Severusův ret nevyklouzl. Ještě jednou po něm přejel jazykem a pak zabořil ruku do jeho vlasů a stáhl ho do hlubokého, divokého polibku. Jazykem mu vymetal ústa a vytrvale jím napodoboval soulož a Severus mohl jen kňučet a ještě víc se tomu útoku otevřít.

Remus mu prsty prohrábl vlasy, přejel mu dlaněmi po zádech a přitiskl si ho k tělu. Severus propletl vlastní jazyk s Remusovým a Remus zasténal a v Severusových ústech to znělo ozvěnou a odráželo se v jeho hrdle. Severusovy smysly opředla závrať.

Odtáhl se a opřel čelo o Remusovo. „Miluju tě, Remusi,“ vydechl a cítil přitom, jak se v něm něco láme a štípe na třísky. Upnul se k Remusově paži, když se všechno kolem roztrhlo a obklopilo je vírem konfet a slov.


	30. Část třicátá

_Pár: Lupin/Snape_   
_Prostředek ukájení: hrátky s hůlkou_

Vír je neobřadně upustil do Severusova obýváku a vytratil se mezi troskami. Těla byla díkybohu odklizena, ale zbytku masakru se nikdo ani nedotkl. Podlaha byla zasypána zpřevraceným a rozmláceným nábytkem a skleněnými střepy. Většina Severusovy rozsáhlé knihovny byla po zemi poházená v různých stádiích zničení, police visely nakřivo a byly polámané. Jediné věci, jež zůstaly nedotčené, byly police, kterou s Remusem do té chvíle obývali, a, jako zázrakem, Severusovo potlučené kanape.

A tři úhledně poskládaná vydání _Denního věštce_ položená tam, kde je sovy v Severusově nepřítomnosti nechaly. Na vrchním se skvěl titulek „Exkluzivní interview s Chlapcem, který opět přežil!“ vyvedený tak velkými písmeny, že je Severus dokázal přečíst přes celou místnost a mohl nad nimi ohrnout horní ret. Přijít o tři dny zpráv o Potterovi by nebyla žádná škoda.

V hrudi se mu zvedla bublina čehosi, čemu Severus odmítal říkat hysterie. _A třetího dne vstal z mrtvých._

„Ach, Severusi.“ Remus začal sesílat _Reparo_ a všelijaká čistící kouzla.

Severus se nedokázal přimět, aby mu na té zkáze záleželo, ne když se to nejdůležitější v celém pokoji co nevidět sebere a odejde. Ale ano, věřil, že se Remus zase vrátí; s největší pravděpodobností se pokusí očistit jeho jméno, a pokud se to povede, tu a tam se zastaví na trochu čaje a popovídání a další platonické činnosti, pro které se rozhodnou. Remus byl konečně jeho přítel.

Jenže to už nikdy nebude stačit. Severus věděl, že v neúprosném světle reality Remus nebude chtít tolik, co on.

No, nebude tu na Remusův odchod čekat se založenýma rukama. Postaví se k tomu čelem. Odkašlal si a připadalo mu přitom, že má hrdlo podivně stažené. „Počítám, že tohle je ta chvíle – jestlis to myslel vážně, když jsi říkal, že mi pomůžeš, samozřejmě bych ti byl vděčný, ale pochopím, jestli sis to rozmyslel a –“

Remus se k němu prudce otočil, oči zúžené. „Ani se neopovažuj. Ani se neopovažuj mě vyhodit, ne teď, ne potom –“ Vydal přiškrcený zvuk a přišpendlil Severuse k jeho potlučeným policím na knihy. Políbil ho, jako by útočil, jako by ta slova Severusovi mohl násilím zatlačit zpátky do krku. Severus si nemohl pomoct a na chvíli kapituloval a vrátil mu polibek stejně vášnivě, než si připomněl, že Remuse na okamžik opustil rozum a je mu ho potřeba vrátit. Z dlouhodobého hlediska bude pro oba lepší, když se hned na začátku rozejdou zcela otevřeně.

Pevně od sebe Remus odstrčil. „Remusi, nikdy by to nefungovalo. Spáchal jsem strašlivé věci.“

„To já taky.“ Remus se zhluboka nadechl. „Severusi, už dlouho tě obdivuju, i když některé tvoje způsoby jsem v lásce neměl. Být v tvé hlavě mi pomohlo pár věcem porozumět a myslím, že zbytek jsme si v těch knížkách vyjasnili. Se vším ostatním se vypořádáme, až na to přijde. To páry dělají.“

Aha, takže Remus si myslel, že síla jeho pravé lásky ze Severuse udělá nějakého zamilovaného, sentimentálního idiota. Severus v duchu obrátil oči v sloup. „Zničehonic se nerozněžním, ani ti nezačnu předkládat romantické bláboly. Jsem strohý a sarkastický a plně mi to tak vyhovuje.“

„To je dobře. Jsem rád, že s _něčím_ na sobě spokojený jsi. Tvoje strohost je osvěžující a tvůj sarkasmus je dokonce sexy.“

Severus otevřel ústa dokořán a vydal pár neartikulovaných zvuků, než ze sebe vypravil: „ _Sexy_?“

„No ovšem. Obvykle je takovým hrozným způsobem zábavný, zvlášť když je určen někomu, koho nemáš rád, a hlas ti potemní a je uštěpačný, a i jindy je sexy, ale v tu chvíli _zvlášť_ a...“ Remus utichl a pak se probral. „Je dokladem tvé schopnosti budit děs, že studenti nesoupeřili o tvoji pozornost.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Vzato kolem a kolem, tak si říkám, jestli nesoupeřili a ty sis toho jen nevšiml.“

Severus se už při té myšlence otřásl. „Nejsem – nejsem přitažlivý, Remusi. Ty by sis mohl najít někoho mnohem hezčího.“

Remus se na něj zaškaredil. „Myslel jsem, že tohle už máme za sebou, ale očividně ne. Pokud ze svého vzhledu hodláš být celý nesvůj, není na něm nic, co by nemohlo spravit pár kosmetických kouzel a obyčejná trocha péče.“

Pohladil Severuse palcem po tváři. „Ale není to třeba. Pro mě jsi krásný. Jestli zbytek světa nesouhlasí, tak to pouze znamená, že je menší pravděpodobnost, že budu muset někomu ublížit, protože bude sahat na to, co je _moje_.“

Přestože jednoho člověka nazýval svým pánem a dalšího za pána považoval, přes svoje submisivní instinkty při sexu, přes to všechno by se Severus tomu nešťastníkovi, který by si ho takhle přivlastnil, do očí vysmál a uřkl by ho, že by nevěděl, čí je. Když to udělal Remus, zatoužil se v něm rozplynout. Aby zakryl rozpaky, vyhrkl: „Ale ty nemáš rád násilí.“

Remus se pomalu usmál a odhalil každý svůj ostrý zub. „Nejspíš ve mně probouzíš jednu výjimku za druhou.“

Severusovi by ten úsměv neměl připadat uklidňující. Cítil, že jeho odhodlání polevuje. „Nemůžeš mě milovat. Nikdo nemůže. Prostě, prostě to nejde. Není to možné,“ pravil zoufale.

Remus několikrát zamrkal a hlasitě polkl. „Severusi, můžeš si vybrat, jestli mě opustíš. Já ti v tom budu bránit; _teď_ ti v tom bráním. Udělám, co budu moct, aby sis to rozmyslel, a nenechám se odbýt, dokud mě nedoženeš k čiré beznaději, ale nakonec to je tvoje volba, jestli o vztah se mnou stojíš.“

Odmlčel se a lehce mu zatřásl rameny. „Ale nemůžeš si vybrat, jestli tě miluju, nebo ne.“

Severus spadl za zrcadlo a najednou bylo všechno obráceně a Remus ho miloval, _miloval_ , miloval _jeho_. Nemohl tomu uvěřit, ale dal mu příležitost, aby si to rozmyslel, připomněl mu svoje vady a Remus přesto zůstal. Severus si to převracel v hlavě sem a tam a dospěl k nevyhnutelnému závěru, že Remus nemá naprosto žádný důvod trvat na tom, že ho miluje, kromě jediného: je to pravda.

Ještě pořád si byl jistý, že to skončí slzami, ale miloval Remuse a Remus miloval jeho a on už zkrátka neměl sílu ho odhánět. Zaťal ruce do Remusových rukávů. „Tak dobře.“

Byl si jistý, že co se vyznání nehynoucí lásky týče, tohle patřilo k těm nejslabším. Navzdory tomu mu byl odměnou výbuch radosti v Remusově tváři a Remus ho zajal v dlouhatánském, pomalém a hlubokém polibku.

Když se konečně odtrhli, Severus se o něj opřel. „Co uděláme teď?“

„ _Já_ se vypravím do Bradavic za Brumbálovým portrétem. Neumím si představit, že nenechal žádné důkazy ve tvůj prospěch. Potom se spojím s členy Řádu a s ministerstvem a postarám se o očištění tvého jména. Když nic jiného, někdo musel vidět, jak jsi napadl Voldemorta. _Ty_ si najdeš nějaké bezpečné místečko a zůstaneš tam, dokud se ti neozvu.“

Severus ztuhl a pak se roztřásl. „Chceš mě někam zamknout jako nějakou rozmazlenou, _bezmocnou_ slečinku? Přišel jsi o rozum? Nikdy jsem se nechoval jako zbabělec a teď s tím nehodlám začínat!“

„Severusi!“ Remus ho objal a stáhl ho s sebou dolů na kanape. I když se mu vzpouzel, Remus si ho na klíně držel pevně. Mohl by se osvobodit, ale touha dostat se pryč byla menší než touha Remusovi neublížit. „Šš, Severusi, poslouchej mě.“

Políbil ho do vlasů, hladil mu záda a ruce na uklidněnou a přitom ho nepouštěl ze sevření. Severusovo vzpírání se vytrácelo a zůstala jen trocha chvění. „V životě jsem mohl jen o pár věcech prohlásit, že jsou moje,“ zašeptal Remus, „ale vždycky jsem se o ně dobře staral. Dovol mi, abych se staral o tebe. Prosím.“

Severus měl v úmyslu dál protestovat, doopravdy, ale cítil se v Remusově náruči tak v teple a bezpečí, že ho žádné další argumenty nenapadaly. A se vším, co riskoval pro ostatní, nezasloužil si snad, pro jednou, sedět někde v bezpečí, zatímco někdo jiný bude bojovat _za něj_?

Tímhle stylem se Remusovi přece jen povede udělat z něj měkotu. Zamračil se. „Myslím, že ses mi zamlouval víc, když jsem tě mohl snáz zastrašit,“ zabručel.

Remus ho strčil na záda a složil se na něj. Ušklíbl se. „Nekličkuj, nesluší ti to.“

V ten okamžik si Severus uvědomil, že je dočista poražený. Co víc, ani trochu mu to nevadilo.

Povzdechl si. „A co když mě nebudeš moct očistit?“

„Tak spolu někam utečeme a ať tě ani nenapadne tomu říkat zbabělost. Jen tak na okraj, líbilo by se mi nějaké teplé a písečné místo s trapně sladkým pitím a plážovými kluky, které bychom mohli okukovat.“

Severusovy oči se rozšířily. „To bys udělal? Jen tak bys opustil svoje přátele a svůj život a utekl se mnou?“

„Ovšem že ano, copak jsi mě _neposlouchal_? Krom toho jestli si myslí, že nejsi vinný ničím jiným než posloucháním rozkazů, tak já jsem vinný zrovna tak, a nadto vlkodlak. Proč bych tu měl chtít sedět a čekat, co se vyvrbí, až oslnění vítězstvím pohasne, když místo toho můžu být s tebou.“

„To zní velice zmijozelsky.“

Remus se zazubil. „Ale než k tomu všemu dojde, je tu něco, na co čekám už hrozně dlouho, nebo mi to tak aspoň připadá. Chci se s tebou pomilovat bez nějakých dalších lidí navíc.“

Navzdory tomu, že za poslední tři dny měl sex devětadvacetkrát, se Severusovi při tom pomyšlení do klína nahrnula krev. „To by bylo... přijatelné.“

Remusův úsměv se ještě rozšířil a vytáhl hůlku. Podržel ji v obou rukou a zadíval se na ni, jako by ji viděl poprvé, ač ji používal před pár minutami. „Moje hůlko. Moje milovaná hůlčičko. Už tě nikdy nespustím z očí. Udělám si na tebe pouzdro do pyžama a budu tě mít u sebe i v posteli a každý den tě budu leštit tím speciálním olejíčkem od Ollivandera, to se ti určitě bude líbit a –“

Severus zavrčel. „Remusi, sice tě miluju, ale jestli nepřestaneš sladce žvatlat na svoji hůlku a _nevrhneš se na mě_ , dojde na kletby. Popřípadě na konfiskaci tvojí hůlky. Nerad se dělím.“

Remus si hůlku přitiskl k hrudi a zatvářil se teatrálně raněně. Vzápětí se rošťácky ušklíbl. „Hmm, tak bych se já mohl podělit o _tebe_.“

Severus svraštil obočí. Co to sakra mělo být? Nemyslel si, že by se Remus dělil o nic líp než on a Severus _nechtěl_ , aby se o něj Remus s někým dělil.

Remus si poposedl dozadu, zvedl Severusovu nohu přes opěradlo kanape a pak seslal lubrikační zaklínadlo. Obkroužil Severusův otvor špičkou hůlky. „Chci říct, se svojí hůlkou,“ prohlásil a strčil ji dovnitř.

Hůlka se působením Remusovy magie tetelila a posílala po jeho nervech drobounké jiskřičky. Oči se mu obrátily v sloup, ne jen z těch pocitů, ale z toho nebezpečí. Remus by ho mohl úplně zničit nejmenším kouzlem, když měl hůlku takhle vevnitř. Tohle někomu dovolit by si Severus nikdy neuměl představit.

Remus se nad něj sklonil, vzal do úst jednu bradavku a přitom hůlkou zajížděl dovnitř a ven a pokaždé se špičkou dotkl prostaty. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, hůlka i Remusova vlhká ústa a tvrdé zuby a Severusovo tělo téměř pulzovalo touhou, ale nebylo to _dost_. Zasténal. „Chci tebe, ne blbou hůlku.“

„Jak si přeješ,“ řekl Remus zřetelně pobaveným hlasem. Severuse zčistajasna napadlo, že by si měl připadat jako hlupák, že Remusovi neuvěřil, když tohle řekl poprvé, ale s tím bude muset počkat, až se udělá. Remus vyčaroval dlaň plnou lubrikantu, ještě Severuse připravil a pak si namazal svůj penis. Zvedl se nad něj, zaváhal a zase si sedl. „Chci tě obejmout,“ řekl nakřáplým, toužebným hlasem. „Pojď, sedni si mi do klína.“

Severus si pomyslel, že by si o téhle jeho nedůstojné posedlosti mít ho v klíně měl s Remusem promluvit, ale to až někdy jindy. Obkročmo se nad něj zvedl, zády se mu opřel o prsa a centimetr po centimetru dosedl na jeho penis. Když byl usazený, do hubeného zadku ho bodaly Remusovy kyčle a Severus usoudil, že přesně takhle je to dokonalé. I když až Remus přibere tak, aby mu nevykukovaly kosti, bude to dokonalé taky.

Remus ho jednou rukou objal a bezpečně si ho přidržel a druhou ho v kruzích hladil po koleni. Severus nechal hlavu klesnout na jeho rameno a otočil obličej a zajal jeho rty v malátném polibku. Nadzvedl se, kolik to šlo, aniž by polibek přerušil, a pak přirazil zpátky do jeho klína. Remus mu zakňučel do úst a on prudce nasál jeho spodní ret, než ho divoce políbil.

Našel rytmus a jejich jazyky ho napodobily, otíraly se o sebe a přirážely. Remus mu rukou bloudil po stehnech, zavřel do dlaně jeho varlata a okamžik je jemně mnul, a pak sevřel jeho penis.

Odtud nabrali na tempu a jejich polibky se prolínaly s nestoudným mumláním jmen a „miluju tě“. Mezi těly jim skapával pot a Severusovy vlasy se Remusovi lepily na krk a Remusovy vlasy se lepily Severusovi na obličej a ani jeden se neobtěžoval je odhrnout. Remusova ruka se pohybovala proti němu a Severusovi hořely nohy a klouby mu připomínaly každou kletbu a uřknutí, které jeho tělo před několika dny zasáhly, ale nepolevil ve své šílené rychlosti, dokud pod ním Remusovy boky nepravidelně nezacukaly, a pak mu Remus vykřikl do úst. Jeho ruka se sevřela kolem Severusovy erekce, na chvíli téměř bolestně, a pak ho Remus dál roztřeseně honil. Severus skrz jeho ruku cítil, jak se celé Remusovo tělo třese a před očima mu tančily skvrny, a pak se mu před nimi zatmělo, když vykřikl Remusovo jméno a pokropil mu ruku.

Počkal, až se mu dech uklidní, a pak se naposledy zvedl a nechal Remusův ochabující penis ze svého zadku vyklouznout. Na chvíli ho bodla ztráta, ale vědomí, že Remus ho zase brzy naplní, ztrátu zahladilo. Však na sebe budou mít čas.

Remus nahmatal svou hůlku a seslal pár kouzel, aby je umyl, a potom si Severuse znovu usadil do klína. Severus si položil tvář na jeho rameno a Remus se mu probíral vlasy. Severus věděl, že před sebou mají nesnáze, přinejmenším ze strany ministerstva, ale byl plný žhnoucí spokojenosti. Remusovy hřejivé ruce ve vlasech mu připomínaly, jak ho takhle hladil jako Kocoura v botách a z toho pocitu, že je opatrovaný a milovaný se mu chtělo dát do předení.

Ba ne. Předl. Otřásl se.

 _Potvory_ mrňavé.

\- konec -


	31. Vystřižená scéna (která se odehrává někdy v budoucnosti)

_Pár: Lupin/Snape (Spiderman/Superman) [komiksy]_   
_Prostředek ukájení: bondáž, dildo_

Remus si sundal masku a pokoušel se uhladit si vlasy. Severus si ve skrytu myslel, že Remus by si měl vlasy takhle rozčepýřit častěji. Bylo to... _roztomilé_.

Zato tu zatoulanou kočku, kterou Remus adoptoval, rád neměl. Předla a stáčela se v klíně do klubíčka a člověk pak kvůli ní začal v souvislosti se svým milencem používat slovo „roztomilý“. Potvory mrňavé.

„Ale, Broskvičko, do teď jsem neměl ani tušení, že čteš americké mudlovské komiksy.“

„To proto, žes to neměl vědět. Stejně jako mi nemáš říkat Broskvičko, je-li ti život milý.“ Tak dobře. _Trochu_ ukňouraný Severus byl. Zatraceně.

„A já nejenom dál dýchám, ale jsme vevnitř oba.“ Remus se uchechtl. „Jestlis nechtěl, abych na to přišel, mohl jsi mě na naše výročí vzít na večeři. Nebo ještě líp, večeři uvařit a pak bychom si po ní hned mohli zašukat. Třeba tady na stole.“

„Za prvé, večeři _vařím_ vždycky a většinou po ní taky šukáme. Čím by to naše výročí odlišilo?“

„Neříkal jsem, že by to bylo jiné, jen že by to bylo lepší, než jít na večeři někam ven.“ Remus se zazubil a mrkl na něj.

Severus se na něj rozněžněle zamračil. „Za druhé, _tohle jsem neplánoval_ , ty hlavo skopová.“

„Hlavo skopová? Tuhle jsem neslyšel už týdny. Teď si zkoušej tvrdit, že při zvláštních příležitostech nejsi sentimentální.“ Remus ho objal a chvíli mu cumlal krk, než zase udělal krok zpátky. „No tak, pokračuj. Přece jsi vždycky chtěl, abych odhalil tvoje strašlivá tajemství. Za chvíli mi budeš vyprávět, jak jste na smrtijedských schůzkách hráli Dungeons and Dragons.“

Severus zrudl až ke kořínkům. „Ehm, tedy –“

Remusovi spadla čelist. „To si děláš srandu.“

„Crabbe – tedy starší – narazil na pár doplňkových knih a myslel si, že to jsou učebnice bojových technik. Ne, v téhle rodině jablko nepadlo daleko od stromu. Averyho fascinovalo znásobování vlastností házením kostkou. A zbytek je, jak se říká, historie.“

Remus se vzpamatoval a rozesmál se. Severus poklepal nohou a pokoušel se nesmát se taky. Remus si konečně otřel oči. „Takže pročpak jste s hraním přestali? Musím říct, že svět by byl mnohem lepší místo, kdyby se ze Smrtijedů stali herní fanatici, místo aby zabíjeli lidi.“

„Při jedné partii se Goyle snažil seslat kouzlo, i když nebylo _na co_. Když jsme se mu to pokoušeli vysvětlit, tvrdil, že ‚útočí na temnotu‘. _V tu chvíli_ vstoupil Pán zla. Zjistili jsme, že _Avada Kedavra_ funguje na kostky stejně jako na živé tvory. Roztavily se skrz stůl.“

Remus ztratil poslední zbytky sebeovládání. Smál se tak silně, že skončil na podlaze. Pokaždé, když se začínal uklidňovat, zamumlal něco na způsob „co kdyby ty _kostky_ vyšly ven při _Priori incantatum_?“ a rozesmál se nanovo. Severus se trochu bál, aby se nedokutálel až do zdi.

Konečně se utišil a pak se zaradoval nad něčím na podlaze. „Ale, copak to tady máme?“ S triumfálním úsměvem zvedl svůj nález: dildo a tubu krému. „Tohle místo se mi už teď líbí víc než ty ostatní knihy. To je skoro jako mít svoji hůlku.“

Severus si odfrkl. „Lubrikant možná máš, ale bez hůlky nemůžeš udělal tamto. Pamatuješ?“

Remusovy oči se zamžily. „Hmm, pamatuju.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „To nevadí. Pořád mám svoji nejdůležitější hůlku.“ Mlsně se na něj podíval.

Severus si promnul čelo. „To bylo nechutné i na tebe.“

„Sám víš, jak to miluješ.“

Severus našpulil rty, aby nebylo vidět, jak se mu zvedají koutky. „Miluju _tebe_. Tvůj děsivý smysl pro humor pouze snáším.“

Remus zvážněl, v očích měl však dál jiskřičky. „Omlouvám se.“ Stáhl Severuse dolů, aby ho políbil. Navzdory neústupnosti rtů byl jeho jazyk v Severusových ústech zvláštně jemný. Severus zasténal, když se jejich jazyky proti sobě vzepjaly, a natáhl ruku, aby zmáčkl Remusův zadek navlečený do spandexu. Když Remus polibek konečně přerušil, jeho ďábelský úsměv byl zpátky.

Tenhle úsměv Severus miloval.

„Takže teď když jsi muž z oceli –“

„ – s koulema z titanu,“ zamumlal si Severus pro sebe.

„Cože, nerozuměl jsem,“ řekl Remus.

„Ehm, že kočky jsou z Íránu.“

Lupin naklonil hlavu na stranu a zamrkal. „Severusi, není ti nic?“

„Tohle nehodlám poctít odpovědí.“

„Tedy, jak jsem říkal. Co bys chtěl dělat, když se nám dostalo dalšího zážitku mimo naše těla?“

Severus se na okamžik zamyslel, a pak se zašklebil. „Chci se dívat, jak budeš frustrovaný, až se mě budeš snažit spoutat a já všechny tvoje pokusy zmařím svojí super silou.“ To samozřejmě nebylo to, co chtěl _doopravdy_ dělat, ale jen tak na okraj to bude zábavné.

„Ale, opravdu?“ Remus si klekl a vzal jeho erekci přes spandex do úst. Přejel po látce jazykem nahoru a dolů a pak obličej odtáhl a opakoval ten proces prsty. Severus se zachvěl. „Podívej, jak jsi citlivý. Už teď jsi pro mě tak tvrdý. Čili chceš, abych tě okamžitě přeřízl.“

Logika! Severus cítil, jak se jeho odpor podlamuje.

„Chceš, abych tě okamžitě přeřízl. A to neudělám, pokud nebudeš spoutaný. Čili musíš být spoutaný.“

Severus zasténal. „Jo, nemohl bys uvažovat důrazněji?“

„Nemůžu tě spoutat, pokud nepřestaneš používat svoji super sílu. Musíš být spoutaný. Tudíž svoji super sílu nemůžeš použít.“

Severus věděl, že prohrál, i když vzal-li v úvahu cenu útěchy, nemohl toho litovat. Moc. „Zatraceně, Remusi, přece víš, co se mnou dělá logika.“

Remus trhl zápěstím. Severusova zápěstí a kotníky ovinula lepkavá vlákna a připoutala ho s trochou volnosti ke stěně. „A ty víš, co se mnou dělá, když jsi spoutaný a prahneš po mém doteku. Řekl bych, že jsme zhruba vyrovnaní,“ dechl mu Remus do ucha.

Remus ho znovu políbil a rozepínal si přitom pásek a stahoval trikot. Polibek byl samá ostrá hrana a tvrdé kousnutí a souložení jazyků a Severus zaskučel. Remus si před něj klekl, pomazal dildo lubrikantem a jen chvíli s ním kroužil kolem jeho otvoru, než ho strčil dovnitř.

„Och, Remusi,“ zavzdychal Severus, roztažený a naplněný. Remus se naučil mnohem lépe chápat, co znamená „okamžitě“.

Remus si opřel hlavu o vnitřní stranu jeho stehna, jak dildo strkal dovnitř a ven, a tu a tam se zastavil, aby se do jemné kůže zakousl. Severuse z pomalých, dlouhých přírazů a z Remusova horkého vlhkého dechu chvějícího se přes jeho přirození ovládl téměř mírumilovný pocit.

O mírumilovnost zrovna v tuhle chvíli ovšem nestál. „Remusi, máš mě spoutaného a cele ve svých rukou. Tak co děláš tam dole, zatímco já mám v zadku místo tebe dildo?“

„Kouřím tě jako pornohvězda, přirozeně.“ Přesně to také předvedl, když se chopil Severusových boků a polkl jeho erekci, která měla stejné superhrdinské proporce jako zbytek jeho těla, až ke kořeni.

Oči mu zmizely v hlavě. „Tak v tom případě pokračuj.“

Remus se zasmál a ta vibrace se rozezněla jeho penisem, vzhůru páteří, až mu vybuchla za očima. Remus natáhl ruku a znovu do ní vzal dildo. Mělce přirážel na jeho prostatu a posílal mu do celého těla impulzy. Severus se kolébal sem a tam mezi cucáním a přirážením a nesouvisle blábolil.

Díky superhrdinské výdrži se mu podařilo orgasmus oddálit o celou minutu.

Remus si lubrikantem natřel vlastní penis, vytáhl dildo a odhodil ho a pak vklouzl do Severusova poddajného těla. Severus cítil, jak opět tvrdne. Takhle rychle se dokázal vzpamatovat naposled jako teenager. Bylo to... _super_.

Remus kolem jeho znovu oživší erekce sevřel dlaň, honil ho a neúnavně přirážel a Severus ucítil, jak se jeho tělem prohnal druhý orgasmus v přesně ten okamžik, kdy Remus vykřikl a udělal se v něm.

Nijak ho to nepřekvapovalo. K superhrdinům podobné schopnosti jako souběžný orgasmus patří, nebo aspoň k takovému závěru jako kluk kdysi dávno došel.

„I když tohle bylo báječné, radši tě šukám jako _tebe_ ,“ zamumlal Remus do jeho zad.

„V tom se shodneme. Naštěstí na nás naše skutečná těla čekají doma, úplně odpočatá.“

„Máš naprostou pravdu.“ Remus ho objal pevněji a svět se kolem nich rozplynul.

\- úplný konec -


End file.
